NU: Legend Reborn
by 26-Lord-Pain
Summary: AU, Xover with DMC and FF VII, Naru X ?. All his life, Naruto has lived as a Jinchuuriki, hated by those around him for something he couldn't control. Now however, Naruto will leave the place that shunned him, and finds a true family in a far off place...
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, DMC, or anything else that might appear in this fic

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, DMC, or anything else that might appear in this fic. I wouldn't even be writing it if I did anyways, so leave me alone you pesky lawyers!!

_**NU: Legend Reborn…**_

_**Prologue…**_

By: 26 Lord Pain

--

Human Speech…

Human Thoughts…Radio In Use…Jutsu In Use…Demon Speech…Demon Thoughts…Inner Spirit Talking…

--

(??)

A fire roars upon a hill, three tents lay out with the sounds of sleeping people within them. Near the fire however are three weapons, an ornate Katana, a Large Sword, and a pair of short swords all lay before the roaring flames. Beyond the swords is a figure; he sits with his back to the fire and his face looking past an ominous field of fog, to a city, which lay in ruins. Fires burn in the distance while a looming figure hovers over the small town, massive wings outstretched to consume the village in darkness.

The boy whom sat looking towards a massive crater has silver hair which shines even in the dim light, in one hand is a pendent with a green gem at the end. "It's finally come to this…" The silver haired youth said softly before slowly standing up and looking behind himself to the small camp of warriors with him. _'And to think, all those years ago, I still believed I was just another kid…'_ The silver haired young man thought as a small smile graced his pale lips.

He then reached up and slicked back his silver hair, leaving some spiking back and down into his face. He then walked off towards a tent and enters; looking down he smiled seeing a girl fast asleep. _'Pleasant dreams…'_ He thought while grabbing a bag and exiting the tent quietly. The silver haired young man then reached into the bag as he sat before a small fire and pulled out a small black leather book which was several years old and showed signs of wear and tear.

"Lets see… It'll be nice to relax and relive the good old days… If only for one more fleeting night…" The silver haired boy said to himself as he fingered the worn old pages of the book. Taking a thoughtful expression he wondered which page he wanted to read first. Then it hit him and the silver haired boy rubbed the tips of his fingers together before turning to the first of what was to be many pages and smiled…

--

(Valley of the End…)

"Your too late now, Naruto!!" A dark haired boy exclaimed just as he threw a blond in orange off the side of a cliff and towards the waters below. The dark haired boy then jumped off also and grabbed the blond by his waist, crossing his ankles at the boys throat they both fell towards the ground below until the blonds head hit, his red eye's wide in astonishment. The dark haired youth then released the blond child and backed away as the boy fell into the water face up and floated away.

The child looked up to the sky with dim eye's, within him however another looked on in disgust as the child floated there also, eyes closed and mouth open. The beast growled towards the child from behind the sturdy bars of its cage. How could it be sealed within such a weak brat and not take control of the boys mind? What was it that kept it from influencing such a worthless child? These questions filled the beasts mind with a great annoyance before it then began chuckling darkly.

"**You had better be grateful to me, brat… And to your beloved Fourth Hokage… For sealing me into a worthless little runt like you…"** With that said red energy formed from the beast and floated into the blonds form, however, a spark appeared at the child's stomach at that moment and pushed the energy away. **"What?"** The creature questioned then felt its eye's widen as purple flames began to emerge from the child.

A dark Shadow hovered over him at that moment and the beasts eye's became wider still as three glowing red eye's opened upon what looked to be the shadows head, a maw filled with sharp teeth also coming from the darkness, it looked down on the blond, a softness to it's eyes unseen within the red eyes in the large cage. The shadow kneeled down and placed a clawed hand onto the blond before then sinking into his form.

**"N-no! You… HE! It cannot be! HE **_**can't**_** be YOU?"** The beast within the cage exclaimed as the shadowy figure looked at it and chuckled lightly before he vanished, becoming a shadow that attached itself to the child, a pulsation forming from the child's body alerted the beast, which seemed to pale.

The child's face then contorted into a look of pain as something passed within his mind, visible to the great beast as it came. A man was hovering over the child, while around him was what looked to be a battlefield of some sort, flaming buildings and bodies strewn along the ground. However the blond was transparent, and through him the beast saw a baby, the beast growled, this was the day of it's sealing.

"My son…" The blond man said and the beast scoffed, it figured the runt was his kid… "I… I wish it didn't have to come to this… But I won't lose you before your even born… I can't honestly say you'll have a good life, nor would I blame you if you hate me for doing this… But please understand… I have no choice…" The man said quietly before then drawing a seal onto the boy's stomach… "I seal Kyuubi into you, not for this village, but as your weapon, so you can face the obstacles you shall face in the future." The man said as then he began making hand seals, tears forming in his eyes as he did so.

"I regret many things as I do this Naruto, that I have to place this burden on your shoulders is the greatest of them, that the most time we have together are these last few moments… That I won't be able to hold you in my arms, watch you become great, or ever feel the pride of a Father who has raised his son well… All I _can_ leave you with is these last fleeting thoughts, as well as these last words my son…" The man said as he finished the hand seals, a great beast, and the same one in the cage coming into view as an orange toad holds it down.

"Surpass me, and all others before us. Not just as a warrior, or even as a Shinobi, but as a person… Live your life for your own reasons, and become someone I can say lived his life to the fullest… Someone who deserves the Title of Hokage…" The man smiled down towards the sleeping infant at that then turned to the floating figure of the Shinigami behind him with sad eyes.

**"Heh, I always knew the Sparda Line was cursed, they all die fighting, they never live to see old age."** The creature said then grabbed the knife from his mouth and held it towards the man who bowed his head and held his arms to the side. **"Your bravery is commendable, Son of Vergil… You truly have not inherited the spirit of your own father like Dante did his…"** With that wisps of white flew from the man and formed in front of the Shinigami in his own image. The Shinigami's hand then flew through the blonds' body into the infant and then reached into a struggling Kyuubi.

**"Worry not mortal, for your son shall live on, and through him shall the soul of a great warrior rise once more…"** Shinigami said as he ripped the Kyuubi's soul from it body and pulled it into the blond child. **"But until the day that this power shall be needed, I shall seal it away, only when his blood truly awakens from within him shall the power come forth…"** Shinigami said as his hand came out of the child and into the blond who grunted as something was coming out of him as well. **"But also, this child shall bear the weight of all Humanity on his shoulders mortal…"** The being said as it then pushed a violet soul from its body and into the infant, the man fell to his knees a trail of blood flowing from his lips down his chin.

**"Should he choose to spear the world, he shall become it's greatest champion, should he choose to destroy it, he shall be it's worst villain… But which path do you think he will choose?"** The Kyuubi's body formed into ash before the eyes of the man, as the beast vanished his eyes drooped and became heavy. With one final pull the blonds' soul was ripped from his body, and he fell to the ground. Looking to the infant with cloudy eyes he reached out to hold his son one last time while he was still alive. Wishing beyond hope this moment would last longer than the time he had left in this world…

**"Now your world rests solely on this child's shoulders… Have you doomed or saved this world… You tell me…"** The Shinigami said cryptically as the Kyuubi looked at the blond with wide eyes. This could be VERY bad… If the brat decided nothing about the world was worth saving… All things would be lost… And judging by what the brats life was like thus far that wouldn't be ending well at all… _**'And it's not like I've helped him much either…'**_ The Kyuubi thought to itself, as the most it had done to "help" the brat was heal him of wounds…

Another pulsation then formed threw the boy as the Shiki-fuujin on his stomach changed to reveal its true form, before then shattering completely. Then the water within the sewer like prison Kyuubi resided within began to change into blood as the child's body began to shiver all over. **"Oh shit… That Uchiha Brats in for one hell of a surprise…"** The great beast said to itself then chuckled darkly…

--

On the outside the blonds' body had begun to sink into the water, he had seen flashes of what the beast had seen, but not all of it. Questions raced through his mind as he wondered if the blond man was truly his father… _**"Yes…"**_ A voice came, filled with power he had never heard before as he saw Sasuke's form through the water as he looked down towards the sinking blond.

'_I… I made a promise to Sakura… I can't die here… not yet… I still have to bring Sasuke back to her… I never go back on my word… never…'_ The blond thought and then heard that voice again.

"_**Why? She belittles you… Betrays you for this Uchiha child… Would it not be easier for you to give up on her? On all of humanity?"**_ The voice questioned and the child's eyes opened, showing the slit like pupil and red iris.

'_Maybe… But just because it's easier doesn't mean it's the right thing to do… If I just gave up I'd be no better than everyone else in the world… I can't just sit back and watch the world… I have to protect those who are precious to me myself… If I don't, no one else will…'_ The child argued with the voice, which was silent for a few precious moments as Naruto saw Sasuke turn to leave.

"_**Would you protect them? Even if it meant becoming a Devil?"**_ The voice questioned and the boy gritted his teeth in anger.

'_Yes! I want to protect them! And if I should become a Devil, I'll bare the Exile, just so long as I can protect everything that is precious to me!'_ The boy screamed in his own mind, the voice was silent for a few more seconds before he felt something strange.

"_**Then why not fight for power instead? It would be easier and you would never be betrayed. No one would ever be able to harm you if you choose to seek power for yourself… Think of it, more… More Power! Power enough to defeat this Sasuke and take Konoha as your kingdom!"**_ The voice offered, making the blond boy snarl as another pulsation rippled from his body and shook the waters around him.

'_NEVER!! Power is worthless without a reason to use it! The reason I fight, the reason I wish for more power… Is so that I can protect those who are precious to me!'_ Naruto said through gritted teeth and saw a glow surround him, a presence then filled his mind as the voice returned, now soft and feminine yet with a harsh metallic undertone…

"_**So be it, Lord Sparda, I shall be your sword once more. I shall assist you in anyway you should wish once more. I am yours to command and control my lord, I am Yama of the Mountain, and I am Yamato, your Sword… Sire…"**_ The voice said as Naruto's eyes widened when something shot towards him from the bottom of the water and into his right hand, his eyes widened farther as a pulsation wracked his body and he began to shiver all over.

Sasuke walked away from the blond's watery grave silently, however he stopped when he felt something beneath the waters stir. Turning around he saw something begin to rise out of the water, a clawed hand, in it was an ornate and beautifully crafted katana. The sword was straight, with a gold cross guard that had two Kanji printed on it, the handle was wrapped with white leather with a gold pommel, a dragon printed on the very end of the pommel in an S shape.

Then following the sword was the pale arm of a young man, then Sasuke's eyes widened as he saw Naruto's form come out of the water. But he was all-wrong, his skin was paler than normal, his hair was now hanging down into his face and seemed to have changed to a silver shade somehow. Then the more freakish features became more apparent as his claws had cracks growing from them, down his fingers skin; his eyes were still the same, that being the Kyuubi red with a slit pupil, only with a black sclera also. The whisker marks he had had all his life had somehow vanished among his pale flesh, leaving his cheeks bare, and his ears had somehow become pointed.

The blond's jacket then seemed to burn away as a violet aura covered his form, looking towards Sasuke his Hittai-Ate fell from his forehead to reveal a strange jewel was growing there also. Naruto caught his Hittai-Ate before it could fall into the water and placed it into his pocket while continuing to look at Sasuke. At that moment a burst of power came from the former blond and hit the dark haired Uchiha, nearly pushing him back as then from the blonds lips cracks formed from the sides, reaching towards his ears in an evil grin, two more cracks reached down from the bottom of his eye's like tears, while cracks reached towards his ears from the sides of his eyes to his lips with more cracks from the jewel on his forehead…

"What is this?" Sasuke questioned while holding an arm up to attempt to block the wind from the former blonds power. "What _are_ you?" The dark haired brat questioned as Naruto reached up with his left hand and slicked his hair back, leaving some of it to spike backwards and down into his face. Looking down to the water and his reflection Naruto smiled grimly, then looked at Sasuke with that same look on his face…

**"Truthfully Sasuke… Even I don't know that anymore…"**

--

TBC…

--

AN: (If you want an idea about the cracks on Naruto's face, think of the cracks on Chaos' face in Dirge of Cerberus) This is a remake of Naruto of the Demon Village, repaired and redone! This time I'm actually going to expand on Naruto having Sparda's power instead of just adding it for a good plot addition! All of the OC's I made will still appear, minus Virgil unfortunately, but I think I made him a wee bit to powerful for an OC. Oh yeah, I'm not sure about the pairings this time, I'm probably going to keep Naruto and Shadow, but I might change it… But no harem! Also, this story will probably be updated once a week rather then every couple of days so I can continue with the other stories I've got out. So Until next time Readers... Ja Ne!


	2. Power

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, DMC, or anything else that might appear in this fic

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, DMC, or anything else that might appear in this fic. I wouldn't even be writing it if I did anyways, so leave me alone you pesky lawyers!!

_**NU: Legend Reborn…**_

_**Chapter 1: Power…**_

By: 26 Lord Pain

--

Human Speech…

Human Thoughts…Radio In Use…Jutsu In Use…Demon Speech…Demon Thoughts…Inner Spirit Talking…

--

(Valley of the End…)

Naruto continued to stare at his reflection for a few moments before turning his eyes towards the Uchiha brat. Said boy was looking at him with a mix of confusion and fear written on his face while Naruto looked towards him angrily. The former blond was feeling fatigued for some reason, but he wouldn't give up, not when he was so damn close to stopping Sasuke once and for all…

Sasuke was bewildered with the changes to the blond, so much so in fact, he never saw the now silver haired boy move before a fist connected with his cheek and he was sent flying. Naruto wasn't still however as he then seemed to simply appear behind the Uchiha and kicked him in the back, sending him flying upwards into the sky. Crouching down Naruto gripped Yamato in his hands…

**"Slash Dimension!"** He said as the Uchiha was cut seemingly by nothing, only his Sharingan eyes allowed him to see the barest hints of Silver before he fell back towards the earth. Sasuke quickly flipped back to his feet only to find the silver haired young man standing there before punching him square in the jaw once more. Sasuke hit the side of the Valley with a crash while Naruto waved his hand then cracked the knuckles…

**"Such power…"** He said to himself while looking at his hands with an almost awed expression on his face. **"I've never even dreamed of such power existing… Is this truly the power the Shinigami sealed away?"** He questioned and leaned back as the Uchiha attempted to punch him. Now returning his mind to the battle the silver haired swordsmen smacked Sasuke upside the head with Yamato.

The dark haired boy hit the side of the Valley wall once more with a grunt and growled towards the pale boy. "What the hell is this?" He demanded angrily of the other young man, said boy turning his eyes towards him and smirked. "Have you held back all these years Dobe? Have you purposely tried to make me look like a fool just for a good fucking laugh?" The Uchiha questioned and Naruto rolled his eyes.

**"Not really… It wouldn't be funny without someone else in on the joke Sasuke… Maybe I just didn't want all the attention like a certain glory hound we both know… Or maybe I just didn't care enough to try… Either way… I feel fucking great right now."** Naruto said simply and Sasuke roared, charging at the silver haired boy and throwing punch after punch towards him, the silver haired warrior blocking each one easily.

"Why? Why are you so much stronger? I am the last of the Uchiha; I need power to avenge my clan! So why the fuck do you always surpass me?" The dark haired brat demanded as Naruto continued to evade him before swiftly punching him in the nose, sending him flying back as an enraged look crossed his features.

**"**_**YOU**_**! It's always about **_**you**_** isn't it Sasuke…"** Naruto growled towards the spiky haired boy angrily, showing sharp fanged teeth in his mouth. **"No one else can ever be as special as you, no one can ever be hurting more than you, no one can ever be better than you, no one but another Uchiha is worthy of the great fucking Sasuke's fucking attention… is that it Teme?"** Naruto demanded angrily and Sasuke snarled towards him while picking himself up.

"How dare you! You still don't understand! You don't know what it's like to know your own brother murdered your family, and then tortured you with the memories for seventy-five hours straight! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND A THING ABOUT PAIN DOBE!" Sasuke shouted out angrily and Naruto shook with rage. How could the bastard actually say that to HIM… he knew more about pain than he would ever fucking remember…

**"That's it Uchiha… You've officially pissed me off…"** Naruto growled towards the young man before then lunging forward and swinging Yamato, a blade of Energy forming from it and shooting towards a surprised Sasuke. The dark haired boy jumped over the attack and spun out of the way of another energy blade only for Naruto to try a rush towards Sasuke once more at blinding speeds. The dark haired boy growled in his throat and formed several hand seals before spitting out a ball of flames towards the silver haired warrior.

The Uchiha smirked as the fireball hit, only to gape in awe as Naruto came out of the flames unscathed and spun into a slash of his blade. Sasuke leaned back to avoid that then kicked out at Naruto, knocking him away. Landing Sasuke flipped to his feet only to find Naruto's sword at his throat. _'How… How can he be so fucking fast!'_ Sasuke demanded inside his own mind and glared towards the silver haired young man from the corner of his eye.

**"Now we end this…"** Naruto said and flipped Yamato so he could use the pommel to knock Sasuke out. However the Uchiha quickly ducked then knocked Naruto to the ground before rolling away and flipping onto his feet. Sasuke then watched as Naruto flipped back to his own feet and growled. **"You're really starting to piss me off Uchiha!"** He exclaimed angrily and Sasuke ignored him and lunged forward, punching Naruto in the face then grabbed him by his shirt and tossed him over his shoulders.

Naruto skipped along the waters before writing himself and sliding to a halt, his left foot now on the side of the Valley walls. "I won't be beaten by a weak dobe like you!" Sasuke exclaimed as he then heard a voice in the back of his mind, which sounded odd… _**"More… Give me more Power… Might controls everything. And without strength, you cannot protect anything. Let alone yourself!"**_ The voice said and Sasuke grinned, yes, he needed more power to defeat the Dobe… _**"Then use the power HE gave to you… Become a Devil yourself…"**_ The voice ordered and Sasuke grinned darkly before breaking the seal on his shoulder.

Naruto glared towards Sasuke before taking hold of Yamato as black energy spiraled around him. **"Sasuke you fool…"** The silver haired boy said mostly to himself as flame like marks traveled over Sasuke's form, before then completely covering him and turning his skin a dark gray save the black three pronged star on the bridge of his nose, his lips becoming blue while his hair paled, and last the sclera of his Sharingan eyes turned black as pitch.

The boy then slid forward on the water towards a stunned Naruto and swung his now clawed hands towards him. The silver haired boy flipped over his attack however and swung Yamato towards him, an energy blade flying out of it towards him. The Uchiha didn't bother moving however and Naruto's eye's widened further as something blocked the attack. The object then moved to reveal a large hand shaped wing with numerous fingers growing from it unfolding… **"Kami-Sama… What has Orochimaru done to you Sasuke?"** Naruto said lowly then heard Sasuke laugh darkly before looking at Naruto with a twisted grin.

**"Nothing but give me Power Dobe… Great Power… Power enough to defeat you!"** The Uchiha exclaimed as a second wing grew from his other shoulder and both stretched and unfolded to their full length and width. The winged Uchiha then crouched and shot towards Naruto, flapping his wings for more speed he slashed at the Silver haired young man with his claws. Naruto blocked that with his left forearm then grabbed his wrist and punched him in the face.

Sasuke used his wings to keep from flying back before then lunging back at Naruto with a flurry of kicks and punches. Naruto blocked and dodged the black haired youths strikes quickly but with more trouble than before. He soon grabbed the dark haired boys wrist as his claws cut into his left cheek. Throwing a punch of his own Naruto found his fist caught by the dark haired youth as each boy glared into the red eyes of their opponent.

"**This power isn't natural Sasuke… it's only a fleeting power which will leave you weak in the end…"** Naruto told the Uchiha who snarled at his former friend and used his wings to knock him back.

"**What do you know Dobe? This power… I almost feel like I'm invincible… With it I have the power to defeat you, and soon enough I'll be able to beat **_**HIM**_** as well!"** The Uchiha boasted with a slightly insane looking grin upon his lips. Naruto shook his head at that and crouched once more, and then watched as Sasuke shot towards him with his wings. Naruto blocked the other boy's claws, his kicks, and even his punches, gaining only shallow cuts on his arms that were healing quickly.

Naruto then hit Sasuke with the side of his blade, not cutting him, as he needed the little Gaki alive unfortunately. Sasuke rolled with the momentum of the attack then formed three hand seals and lunged at Naruto, black lightning crackling in his left hand. The mad Uchiha child then moved quickly and stabbed his hand through the silver haired young mans chest and straight out through his back. Naruto's eyes widened in shock as he looked down at the arm completely covered in his blood.

"**Now you wont ever make a fool out of me ever again…"** Sasuke said darkly before then rearing his other arm back and sent the young Silver haired swordsmen flying back into the cliff wall. The blond then fell forward grunting as he hit the ground he then looked up as Sasuke walked towards him with an evil look in his eyes… However… The blonde's eye's widened as he felt something wake up within him, it wasn't Kyuubi however, and it was something… More… As Sasuke reached the silver haired Nin he reached down and picked the young man up.

"**Now Naruto… I'll put an end to this battle…"** He said darkly, a grin spreading across his lips as another Chidori formed in his hand… **"To all our battles!"** Sasuke exclaimed while then plunging his hand forward, however, a clawed hand grabbed his wrist. Looking to the hand Sasuke was surprised to see Naruto's hand, only now covered in violet flames, looking to the boy's face Sasuke saw that his eyes had a dead look… Was he unconscious? Naruto then moved, his left arm swinging Yamato, cutting the dark haired boy's Hittai-ate to mark him a Missing-nin before then jumping and spin kicking the boy away.

Sasuke skipped along the water for a good five splashes before then righting himself as he saw Naruto's form now covered completely by the violet flames shiver, the sky darkened at that moment, rain pouring down upon the two combatants…

Naruto then looked towards Sasuke, his eye's now totally consumed by a furious red glow, the jewel on his head then sparked to life as well, making the dark haired boy think of three eyes by their shape. The dark haired boy then saw what looked like a shadow overlap Naruto's own body, one with horns and large wings.

Before the Uchiha could even think the somehow unconscious Jinchuuriki raced forwards, sliding along the water easily and swung his sword at Sasuke. The Uchiha Heir quickly used his wings to block only to shout in pain as Yamato cut clean through the wings. The boy flew away from the boy at that moment and saw his eyes glow in his direction, three pinpricks of light visible in the darkness created by the storm. The young Uchiha panted as Naruto simply looked at him with that same dead look in his eyes, mocking him in the Uchiha's mind.

The blond then held out his left hand and out of a the water a sheath shot into his outstretched fist, black as obsidian with metal at the top and bottom, a yellow ribbon tied around it… Swinging his blade Naruto Sheathed the beautiful Katana in a single elegant motion before then crouching and sliding towards Sasuke once more. Sasuke snarled and jumped into the air, using his wings he flew into the air, avoiding the silver haired young mans first slash, only to be surprised as he then vanished in a flash of violet and appeared above him bringing down Yamato.

Sasuke evaded and watched as Naruto continued down straight into the water below, as he hit water was sent flying up into the air with the sheer force of his attack. _**'Why… Why does the dobe have this power? Why is he always surpassing me?'**_ The Uchiha questioned of himself with a snarl towards the young man below him who turned his own head in his direction, the shadow of that other being covering him once more. Sasuke then looked at the Katana in the boys hands and narrowed his eye's…

_**'It must be that sword… Before he got it he was losing to me… Yes, that sword… With the power it's given the Dobe, and the Power of the Curse Seal… I could finally end Itachi's life once and for all… All I need to do is take it from him…'**_ Sasuke thought to himself and lunged towards the Silver haired Genin below him. The said boy merely watched him before sliding forward, one hand on Yamato's hilt as he then pushed the cross guard up with his left thumb. Sasuke was unable to dodge as Naruto continued to slide forward, cutting the boy's hand like wings from his back…

Naruto then ran his thumb along Yamato's edge before then sheathing the sword with an audible click Sasuke screamed in pain as blood burst from his back. Sasuke gritted his Teeth in pain as his Curse Seal then retracted back into his body, revealing his true self, Sharingan eyes also returning to normal as he turned his head to glare at Naruto. Said silver haired boy turned his head to look down on Sasuke with a distant look, before then falling forward to the ground, blood pooling around him from the wound in his chest, staining his hair red like the bloods color.

Sasuke gritted his teeth in anger while looking towards the silver haired boy angrily as then several features vanished from his form as well, leaving him mostly normal save his pale skin and silver hair having remained the same. _'How… How could that loser beat me? He's supposed to be weak! WHY AM I WEAKER THAN HIM?'_ Sasuke inwardly demanded while glaring towards the Unconscious silver haired boy. His sights then locked on the sword in the boys hand and mind made up he crawled towards it, pulling himself to the Silver haired boy he tried to reach for the sword.

However a Kunai pinned his hand to the ground making him grunt in pain once more. "I think not Sasuke." Came the voice of Sasuke and Naruto's sensei Kakashi. Sasuke turned his head to glare angrily at the other Silver haired person whom he was quickly learning to hate with a fucking passion. "You wont be doing anymore damage to my student…" Kakashi said with a cold glare and Sasuke's eyes widened, he'd never seen his sensei so angry with him, or anyone for that matter…

Walking over to the two boys Kakashi kicked Sasuke in the head to knock him out before then kneeling down and placing Naruto onto his back. He had tried to pry the sword out of the Silver haired Boy's hand so he could hold him better, but the hand wouldn't let go. Looking at Sasuke, Kakashi picked the spoiled brat up and held him under his left arm. Turning quickly Kakashi ran in the direction of Konoha, carrying two of his students, feeling pride for ones skill in beating his oldest rival, and disgust for the others obsession nearly killing five of his comrades…

Mission:Sasuke Retrieval…Status:

_**Complete…**_

--

(Konohagakure no Sato)

Sakura stood at the gate to Konoha waiting for the return of Naruto, hoping the blond was okay. She saw Kakashi heading straight towards her with Sasuke under one arm and Naruto on his back. "Kakashi-Sensei…" She started only for her eyes to widen seeing the bloody battered Naruto, the hole still in his chest and back, while Sasuke looked to only have a couple bruises and shallow cuts.

"Sakura, take Sasuke to the Interrogation Unit for containment. I need to get Naruto to Tsunade-Sama." Kakashi said quickly tossing Sasuke to the girl who fell back under the dark haired boy's weight while Kakashi took off faster than ever. The Pink haired Kunoichi looked down on the Uchiha boy for a few short moments then picked his arms over her shoulders and struggled to carry his weight in the Direction of the AnBu headquarters as fast as she could… For once she didn't feel Sasuke was all that great…

--

(Konoha Hospital…)

Kakashi rushed in and looked around frantically for Tsunade, still carrying the blood covered young man rushing from room to room he finally found the busty blond woman tending to Neji Hyuuga. "Hokage-Sama!" He said quickly and the blond turned only to pale to a color he was sure wasn't normal. "Naruto needs Help… NOW!" The man said then exclaimed seeing the woman was frozen.

Shaking her head Tsunade quickly called to Shizune and both helped Kakashi as he placed the wounded young man onto a bed. Reaching to take the sword from him like Kakashi, Tsunade also found his hand was gripping it with an unnatural strength. However, once she actually looked at it, her skin paled once more and her eye's widened to dramatic levels. "Is something wrong Tsunade-Sama?" Shizune questioned and the busty blond quickly shook her head and then gave a negative response, even if her eyes betrayed it.

Ignoring that Shizune cut Naruto's shirt off only to pale seeing the gaping hole in his chest… "Are you even sure he's still alive Kakashi?" She questioned lowly and then saw him breath inward, eyes opening to show his blue eyes, only now the pupil was a thin slit. Before their eye's at that moment purple flames gathered at the boy's chest and began to spiral around the hole before spreading out over his entire body. As they did the wound began to seal shut, leaving not even a scar behind and clearing him of any blood, revealing his now silver locks to the worlds.

Then before their eyes the flames vanished and the boy then passed out once more, his head tilted to the side while the flames vanished… "Was that Kyuubi?" Kakashi questioned while looking to Shizune and Tsunade, the dark haired woman of the two looked just as confused as the Silver haired man so both turned to Tsunade, whom had a look of both shock and fright on her face. "Hokage-Sama?" Kakashi questioned and Tsunade looked to the man with a shaky look. "Do you know what that was just now?" He questioned and the woman nodded her head slowly…

"That… would be similar to his grandfathers power…" She said softly and Kakashi raised a brow.

"How do you know that Tsunade-Sama?" Shizune questioned with a confused tone and Tsunade lowered her head…

"Because… His grandfather told me… Before he died…" She said lowly and Shizune once more looked confused.

"Then… How did you know him exactly?" The woman questioned and a grimace came to the blond woman's face…

"Because… I'm Naruto's grandmother…" She said barely above a whisper, Shizune gasping and Kakashi's eye's widening dramatically.

--

(??)

A figure sits upon a strange thrown, fingers laced together he looks at a sphere, within it shows several armored warriors carrying the "Sound Five" over their shoulders. "Hmph, good… Now I'll have five weak generals for those lesser Hell Demons Inferno insisted I use…" The figure said then frowned. Inferno was a powerful and ruthless warrior, but his heart would more than likely become a problem… "If Mundus had managed to remove it I wouldn't even need those fools…" The person said to himself while still frowning then waved a hand and smoke moved within the sphere before him.

The black-cloaked figure looks into the glowing sphere; beyond the sphere it now shows the wounded Naruto. "Humph… So the last Son of Sparda is finally revealed at to me…" The figure said softly then sat back into his strange throne while looking towards a blond woman who was strapped into a large machine. "I wonder… Which of them should I send to deal with this minor problem?" The man questioned before leaning back with his fingers laced together.

**"If I may…"** A demonic voice came as a figure appeared in a burst of green flames at the demons side, beside the thrown but kneeling down. Turning his head the hooded man placed his head on his fist and looked to the armored warrior. **"Perhaps sending Jester would be best. He hasn't seen battle in many years after all and would be perfect to test the Sparda boy's powers… Then once we have properly assessed his abilities we can properly choose one of the others to destroy… Or capture him… Scion…"** The black armored warrior offered and the man hummed in thought before chuckling darkly.

"Excellent idea that would be the most prudent course of action at the moment. However I would also like you to get in contact with our agent in Konoha, we can't have that entire village backing him should they find out his true heritage." The man said to the armored warrior who nodded and then stood up.

**"What should I tell Danzo to do then, Scion?"** He questioned and the Scion chuckled lightly to himself before smirking.

"Surprise me Inferno… Surprise me…" The Devil said darkly and Inferno gave a curt nod before vanishing in another burst of green flames. The Scion then grinned to himself as he turned his eyes to the form of the blond woman strapped into the machine on the wall. Her clothes made of black leather and hair slicked back… "Well mother, it appears as though the game can finally begin…" Scion said with a smirk as he laced his fingers together before his shadowed face once more…

--

TBC…

--

AN: Sorry for not updating anything recently, I've become addicted to SC IV and that old Oblivion Game… Oh well… I'll try and stay away from it long enough to update my stories once again.


	3. Banishment

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, DMC, or anything else that might appear in this fic. I wouldn't even be writing it if I did anyways, so leave me alone you pesky lawyers!!

_**NU: Legend Reborn…**_

_**Chapter 2: Banishment…**_

By: 26 Lord Pain

--

Human Speech…

Human Thoughts…Radio In Use…Jutsu In Use…Demon Speech…Demon Thoughts…Inner Spirit Talking…

--

(??)

**"Do you honestly believe you can ever defeat me worm? The King of the Demon World!"** A demonic voice questioned from his thrown before an almost angelic figure rose up, wings spreading at his sides while another stood far below him, eyes glowing a demonic red. The figure stood strong however, a sword on his back that he then unsheathed to show a massive crescent shaped blade with a large red jewel in the center. Taking the sword with both hands the small figure unfurled his wings and rose into the air, glaring towards the larger figure angrily.

**"I have no doubt, Mundus…"** The smaller figure says and the larger one snarls, rising up into the air himself the two then fly up farther into the sky, over a massive battlefield.

"**So be it then Sparda… Come face the power of your Emporer!"** Mundus said darkly towards the smaller Devil as orbs appeared around his form. The smaller roars as he flies forward towards the larger being, the being merely smacks the smaller one however sending him flying into a castle like building. The smaller figure shrugs rubble off his shoulders and narrows his eyes on the massive creature flying above him...

Sheathing his sword back onto his back, the smaller figure calls two fiery red orbs to his hands and flies towards the massive winged Devil. **"No Mundus! You are no master of mine!"** Sparda cried boldly while flying towards the gargantuan Devil. Sparks of energy formed at the orbs around him and shot towards Sparda, the smaller demon fired bursts of energy from his hands towards these orbs destroying them and then gritted his fanged teeth in anger as he flew closer to Mundus.

Bringing his limbs together Sparda roared and a massive dragon like beast formed from his body and rammed into Mundus knocking the Demon Emperor back slightly as Sparda flew closer to him. Mundus growled in irritation however and clapped his hands together, a burst of wind pushing Sparda back before the Devil righted himself in mid air, purple flames then formed over the Devils body and he lunged forward into battle once more…

--

(Konohagakure no Sato)

Naruto's eye's shot wide open as the vision ended, the silver haired young man sat up from his position on the hospital bed only to grimace. Looking over his body he found himself practically covered in bandages and wrappings, looking to his chest, he was surprised to find the wound was now gone…

"I'm going to have to figure out what the hell that was…" He said mostly to himself before then looking at his left hand and smirking seeing Yamato was still firmly in his grip. _'Something tells me they couldn't get you out of my hand even with a crowbar…'_ The silver haired Shinobi thought then groaned softly pushing his legs off the side of the bed and walked over to a pair of orange pants and grimaced.

"Ugh… Why the bloody hell do I like that color?" He wondered of himself before then swallowing his disgust and pulling the pants on over his hospital gown. Looking for his shirt, Naruto found the torn and tattered shreds of cloth and decided to just wear the hospital gown over his upper torso. Walking around a little slowly, the silver haired Nin found and pulled his dark blue sandals on over his feet.

"Ugh… I feel like Choji just sat on my head…" The boy then said softly while feeling his forehead. He then shook his head and reached up to slick back his hair once more, leaving some of his bangs to hang down to frame his eyes, ending at his cheeks while the rest pointed backwards. Looking at Yamato the boy flipped it to where the sheath now rested upon his shoulder. The silver haired Shinobi then walked out of his hospital room and down a hall to a flight of stairs and headed upward…

_'What happened to me?'_ He wondered while journeying further up the stairs towards the roof. _'Why did my hair and skin tone change? Is it a Kekkei-Genkai? Or am I just going insane?'_ The boy wondered to himself as he reached the roof, pushing the door open the young man walked out to the side of the roof and looked out over the city… "What am I?" He questioned looking to Yamato and heard an answer from that strange metallic female voice.

_**"You are you, Lord Sparda… my Lord and Master…"**_ It's voice told him and Naruto chuckled slightly; he was a Lord and Master now? Well at least that was a couple of steps up from being a Dobe at least… _**"Sire, please do not listen to what the Foolish humans of this village say. Many of them would give their souls and those of there families, for a meager taste of Demonic Power and Life."**_ The Sword told him again, making the blond wonder if he was going crazy for talking to a sword. _'There are worse fates…'_ He thought then felt a presence behind him, which had Yamato pulse in warning.

Turning around, Naruto found Kakashi standing across from him, looking slightly more tired and infinitely paler than he normally was… "You're looking well…" Kakashi said and Naruto gave a roll of his eyes to the man before looking back over the city with a semi-frown on his face. "Something troubling you?" The man questioned and Naruto saw a vision in his mind, a warrior bathed in flames, swinging a massive blade, two red eyes piercing the darkness and curved horns and large wings showing it to be inhuman…

"No… Not really… I… I was just trying to figure out why my body changed like it did…" Naruto said and Kakashi blinked before walking over to place a hand on the boy's shoulders. Naruto saw a new vision however, one of a massive being made of stone in the image of an angel, with enormous wings and a hole in its chest. Naruto shook his head of the image and looked to see Kakashi was giving him a strange look. "What? Do I have something on my face? … Besides Bandages…" The silver haired young man questioned and Kakashi chuckled lightly.

"No… Just… Feel like I'm seeing you for the first time…" He said and Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Don't go getting deep on me Sensei… It's not your style…" The silver haired young man said with a slight smirk making the older Nin frown before playfully bopping him on the head.

"Well someone sure seems to be feeling better…" Kakashi said playfully and Naruto's smirk vanished, the silver haired young man then looked at Yamato and he saw a man with silver hair in a purple outfit walk down a long hall, pictures of all sorts on the walls and a carpet on the floor, with Yamato sheathed in his left hand… "Now c'mon Naruto, something is obviously bothering you… Tell me what it is…" Kakashi pleaded and Naruto sighed softly before looking to the endlessly blue sky…

"I keep… Seeing things…" Naruto said and Kakashi raised a brow.

"Seeing things?" He questioned and Naruto put a hand to his head, a vision of a beautiful blond woman with blue eyes and a red coat on appearing in his mind.

"Visions… Memories… Something… But there not mine…" Naruto said to Kakashi then gritted his teeth, he saw the man in purple, the blond woman, and two children, and each of the children had silver hair…

"Naruto… Maybe you should take a few days to yourself… You sound like you might just be starting to buckle under all the undue stress recently… Go lay down and have a nice long rest." Kakashi told the boy who nodded his head slowly and walked back into the room then down the stairs to his room… Kakashi meanwhile looked to the sky himself and saw dark clouds heading their way… "An ominous wind is blowing…" He whispered before jumping from the building in the direction of the Hokage tower.

--

(??)

A man with a missing hand, eye, and an X on his chin sat behind a desk when a plume of green flames appeared in front of him. "Why do you always come in unannounced?" The man questioned with a frown as Inferno chuckled towards the human before then watching as the man put away the documents he had been reading. "What do you need from me this time?" He asked and Inferno looked around for any spies, before then throwing one of his swords at a door, the sword stopped halfway through and blood began pouring out of the hole around it.

**"You really should have better help… These nosey Human servants of yours like to eavesdrop too much…"** Inferno said before walking over to his sword and pulled it out, only to then sheath it onto his back. **"The Scion sends you a new mission… Have Naruto Uzumaki banished from Konoha…"** The devil tells a surprised Danzo who blinks rapidly before frowning.

"I thought my deal with your "Scion" was that I get the Kyuubi as a weapon for helping him…" The man questions darkly only to find Inferno's sword at his throat and twitches. "Right… Deals change with Devils…" He said mostly to himself and Inferno sheathed his blade back onto his back. "How should I have him banished, many of the clans support him, only the Hyuuga and Uchiha ever disliked him…" Danzo questioned making Inferno grin beneath the masked helmet he wore.

**"Come now Danzo, a man of your intelligence should be able to figure that out on your own… The Uchiha has been interrogated and was found to have been merely be controlled by Orochimaru's Curse Seal… Correct?"** Inferno questioned and Danzo nodded his head slowly. **"He has also been demanding the Council have the boy give him the sword he has with him… Correct?"** The Demon questioned and once more Danzo nodded his head. **"And what is the punishment for disobeying a direct order of the Council?"** Inferno questioned and Danzo nodded his head with a frown on his face.

"Expulsion from the Ninja Ranks and Banishment… Disobeying a Kage is worthy of an Execution…" The man told Inferno who laughed lightly to himself, crossing his arms he then looked around before walking towards the door.

**"Then you know what to do… Old man…"** Inferno tells Danzo as he opens the door, and in a flash of green light a dark haired young man walks out the door with Bi-colored eyes… "Later…" He then says while closing the door behind him, Danzo leans back in his seat with a frown… It truly was foolish to make a deal with a Devil…

--

(Konoha Hospital…)

Back in his room, Naruto slowly removes the last of the bandages from his person and lets out a small sigh, glad to finally be free from the bindings. Naruto frowns however, something is wrong, he can just tell for some reason that something ominous is heading towards them… Something dark and sinister… But for the life of him, the boy really couldn't figure out what that was other than it being something dangerous…

"Not like you should be trusting yourself too much anyways… Those weird visions and talking swords are enough to make me start to think I'm insane…" The silver haired boy said to himself then stood up and walked over to the window, dark clouds had begun to gather shortly after he had entered his room… _'Maybe I'm just imagining things…'_ The boy then thought to himself before grunting in pain and grasping his head. Stumbling back, Naruto sat down on the bed and groaned, trying desperately to clear his head.

However, he then saw another vision, this one strange as now before his eyes he saw Konoha, but it was all-wrong… The city was in flames and a dark creature hovered over it, it wasn't the Kyuubi however and yet it felt worse. Monstrous black wings then unfurled from the beings back and wrapped around Konoha, enveloping the city into Darkness… Naruto grunted in pain and quickly shook his head, looking around he walked over to a mirror and looked at his image clearly for the first time. "What's wrong with me…" He whispered to no one before then gritting his teeth and placing a hand on his head as more pain assaulted his mind…

Behind him his shadow changed, now resembling a winged knight with curved horns it raised out of the ground to stand behind its counterpart. Naruto gave out panting breaths before stiffening and turning around to look wide eyed at the specter. The black shadowy creature and he stared at one another, the creature no bigger than Naruto or any real differences other than some of its more defining features. **"Remember… Who you are…"** It told him and Naruto shook his head, he was suddenly looking at his reflection once more, his eyes wide in shock and fear…

"Naruto Uzumaki." A voice came, and Naruto turned to see an AnBu standing at the door to his room. "The Council wishes to see you…" The AnBu says simply and Naruto nods, walking towards the man with Yamato in hand. The AnBu placed a hand on the boy's shoulder and then Shunshined them both away…

--

(Konoha Council Chambers…)

The council was practically in a civil war as Naruto entered and raised a brow at the grown men and women arguing over something. It seemed most of the clans were on one side, the Hyuuga seeming neutral, and the rest took up a bunch of Civilian clans. Naruto then sees them all calm down as he enters, some seemed surprised to see his new look, others just glare and don't bother to care.

"Naruto Uzumaki, do you have any idea why we have called you here today?" one of the Elders of the Council questioned, Naruto didn't bother to try and remember a name as he knew they hated him.

"Now how could I know why you all decided to have me brought before you? Not like I'm on the damn council… Or somehow magically obtained psychic powers…" Naruto remarked with a roll of his eyes and one woman with pink hair growled.

"Watch you tone and show the proper respect we deserve brat!" She yelled at him and Naruto winced to himself… _'Definitely Sakura's mother…'_ He thought then looked around and shrugged his shoulders seeing several glares while inwardly smirking. _'I am showing you all the proper respect… You treat me like shit I do the same to you…'_ He thought to himself as another of the Council began speaking.

"Now Uzumaki, it has come to our attention you have stolen property which belongs to Sasuke Uchiha. We demand you return it immediately!" The man ordered and Naruto raised a brow, when the hell did that happen?

"I regret to inform you of this, Council Members, but I have not stolen anything from the Uchiha grounds…" The boy said sarcastically at first before finishing seriously.

"Liar!" The pink haired woman screamed at him and another Council Member pulled her back into her seat.

"We know you have Uzumaki, that sword in your hands obviously doesn't belong to one such as yourself. And Uchiha-San has demanded the return of his sword." Another member of the Council said and Naruto twitched… _**"Sire… May I cut them into Pieces for attempting to dishonor you with such slander?"**_ He heard Yamato question in his mind and was sorely tempted to allow the blade to do that… However he didn't actually see how a sword was going to do anything without a body to wield it and he didn't plan on getting these pigs blood on his hands… Wait… Where the hell had that come from?

"What the hell is going on here?" Came Tsunade's booming voice as she stormed into the room and Saw Naruto standing there, one eyebrow twitching. "Alright, I want someone to tell me who the fuck ordered a Council Meeting without my orders? What the Hell Naruto is doing here when he SHOULD be resting in bed? And why the hell any of you seem to think you're suddenly above the Hokage's orders!" Tsunade demanded angrily some members of the Council flinching while others cringed.

"Lady Tsunade, this concerns inter-clan relations, thus the Hokage is not needed for this meeting." One of the elders said and Naruto twitched, it was HIS Damn sword, not Sasuke's and he was starting to get pissed off again…

"Doesn't concern me! If Naruto's involved it fucking concerns me! Now what the hell is going on here?" The busty woman exclaimed angrily while Naruto twitched, was it him, or were they talking about him like he wasn't even there? It seemed they were as Tsunade passed him as the Council and she all then began to yell, shout, scream and generally making fools out of themselves by acting like little children.

"The boy has stolen from the Uchiha Clan, this should not go unpunished…" One Councilman said as Naruto took deep breaths to try and calm himself down, however it wasn't working in the least...

"The Sword is Naruto's you idiots! Besides that, your precious Kami-damned Uchiha Brat nearly killed him, not to mention nearly got the rest of the retrieval team killed!" Tsunade shouted back with backing from several of the Clans of Konoha, the only one who wasn't with her was looking at Naruto with wide pearl like eyes…

"The brat doesn't deserve the sword it should belong to the Uchiha!" Another Council member cried as Naruto's hair sparked slightly, the AnBu beside him backing away with fear showing in his posture.

"The Uchiha doesn't even deserve a Sword, we shouldn't be fighting over giving it too him, when we SHOULD be punishing that spiky haired punk for trying to abandon the village!" The Inuzuka clan matriarch Tsume shouted at one person angrily, she was still more than pissed that Kiba was so badly hurt it wouldn't have mattered if Naruto WAS Kyuubi, she'd still back him at the moment.

Danzo, Hiashi, and the AnBu however were all wide eyed as the lights flickered on and off above them. Then, while the three could only watch in ever growing fear, the rest of the council and Tsunade were too engrossed in their argument to notice that the boy was changing. They then saw a shadow overtake the boy's form for a split second and Danzo paled to a color close to sheet white. _'This is… This is Inferno's power! Th-that means… He's a devil! By Kami-sama… what have I done?'_ The man wondered to himself then nearly had a seizure seeing that the shadow over the boy had familiar curved horns…_ 'Sparda!'_

"He was being controlled by the Curse Mark!" Another Council Member then shouted angrily towards the Inuzuka woman and only the Hyuuga Clan Head, Danzo, and the AnBu in the room seemed to notice as the whiskers on Naruto's cheeks slowly vanished, his mouth now had sharp fanged canine teeth... The Silver haired boy twitched as the two groups argued, three including the clans who stood with the Hokage and finally Naruto could take no more of it…

**"WOULD ALL OF YOU JUST SHUT UP!"** Naruto yelled, his voice taking a demonic under tone as his eyes began to glow an ominous red. It wasn't the Kyuubi's red eye they saw however as these were far more ominous… **"If none of you want me in this fucking rats nest of a Village anymore… FINE! Just do NOT accuse me of stealing what is mine!" **Naruto growled out angrily, his nails lengthening into claws while cracks formed on the skin… **"I'm done with all of you…"** He then said turning his back to the council and pulled something out of his left pocket.

"**I believe Iruka Sensei would like this back Baachan…"** The silver haired young man said while tossing her the Hittai-ate and stalked passed her, eyes glowing a blazing red. As he walked away, they all saw something that made them go wide eyed… The boy's shadow was that of a winged creature with curved horns, not a boy at all…

--

(Naruto's home…)

Said boy was back to normal once more, but with anger in his eyes as he sifted through his belongings. "Damn Council… I didn't steal this sword…" Naruto growled to himself as he then found a pair of black pants, which he tossed onto his bed before grabbing one of his black shirts and doing the same. Getting out of his closet the blond quickly pulled the clothes on. Stopping for a moment, Naruto reached into his shirt and pulled out the necklace Tsunade gave him for winning her bet…

"Being Hokage… Jiji…" He said before sighing softly and walking towards the door. "Looks like that truly is just a dream now." He said mostly to himself as he pushed his door open and then jumped to the nearest rooftop and went running, grunting when his legs protested he moved ever forward. The blond then saw someone standing on a nearby roof top and smirked slightly. "Kakashi Sensei… Might as well give him one last farewell…" The blond said to himself…

--

(??)

Scion sat looking forwards to the blond in the metallic contraption with an insidious grin, that was when Inferno appeared before him. "Is it done?" The Scion questioned and Inferno chuckled to himself.

"Better, those foolish humans pretty much made him leave on his own." Inferno told the devil who smirked and held out a hand, a bright light came from his hand and shot up into the roof. From the roof another beam of light came down and thus a kneeling figure could now be seen before Scion.

"Jester, you know what to do…" He said simply and the man looked up to reveal a white clown like face with an unreal grin across it.

"Of course… Play with the new Devil Boy!" Jester exclaimed before vanishing into a burst of confetti, his laughter echoing behind him as he did, making both The Scion and Inferno shake their heads.

"Also, I checked in at Akumagakure, Sephiroth is heading towards Nibelheim even as we speak… Should I… Make certain he finds what we want him too sir?" Inferno said then questioned and the Scion smirked before nodding his head slowly, the Hell Knight then vanished into a burst of green flames while the Scion just watched the blond woman as power went through her and into a nearby orb…

"Hm hm hm hm… Yes… All goes according to plan…" The devil said to himself before then leaning back in his chair with a smirk. "Lets see what these foolish humans do when they loose their last hope for salvation…" The Scion says mostly to himself as a grin comes to his lips, eye's glowing an ominous red from behind his hood…

--

TBC…

--


	4. Goodbye Konoha Or Jester Appears!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, DMC, or anything else that might appear in this fic

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, DMC, or anything else that might appear in this fic. I wouldn't even be writing it if I did anyways, so leave me alone you pesky lawyers!!

_**NU: Legend Reborn…**_

_**Chapter 3: Goodbye Konoha… OR… The Jester Appears!**_

By: 26 Lord Pain

--

Human Speech…

Human Thoughts…Radio In Use…Jutsu In Use…Demon Speech…Demon Thoughts…Inner Spirit Talking…

--

(??)

Danzo stormed down a hall, a snarl on his face he then pushed open a door and walked over to a seal on the ground. Standing in the seal he was soon completely concealed from view by a dark light, and thus he found himself standing before the Scion. The scion himself chuckled as the man entered, then looked at him with his glowing red eyes. "You knew about the Uzumaki's heritage, didn't you?" Danzo demanded angrily and the Scion chuckled lightly in his throat.

"No… I didn't… I knew a descendant of Sparda existed in your village, but I didn't know whom that person was…" The Scion said simply and Danzo growled.

"Then what about our deal! I got you your damn orb and you promised me I'd have the Kyuubi under my control!" The man exclaimed angrily and The Scion grinned towards the Human.

"Come now… The child isn't Kyuubi, and the Kyuubi is sealed… Is it my fault you believed the boy was the Kyuubi? No… It's your fault you made a deal with a Devil… At least one that I couldn't actually make come true…" The Scion said with an insidious grin and Danzo snarled as he then pulled a sword from his cane, only to find numerous Demons around him with blades pointed to every part of his body.

"Geese man, you'd think you'd be smart enough to realize you can't threaten The Scion of Mundus… Especially when none of us have had a descent brawl in a couple centuries…" Inferno said from in front of Danzo, standing with his back to the man and his black sword pointing over one shoulder to the man's throat. The Scion chuckled at Inferno's words and rose from his thrown, the demonic lord then walked over to Danzo and laughed lightly.

"Foolish human… I'd think your parents would have told you long ago…" Scion said darkly then snapped his fingers; the other demons vanishing save Inferno. "Never make a deal with a Devil… We'll always twist it to fit our own needs…" The Scion said as he snapped his fingers once more and Danzo found himself a few feet from the seal that lead to the Scion's lair, however before he could do anything the seal caught aflame and slowly began to burn away…

--

(Konoha…)

"Kakashi-Sensie…" Naruto said while stopping himself beside the older man who let out a sigh and rubbed his eye.

"I heard about the Council…" He said and Naruto twitched, somehow he knew that everyone in the village was going to find out soon, then start demanding his head or something… "It's not right… But as Ninja we can't argue with the will of the people…" Kakashi said and Naruto scoffed.

"More like the greed of a few civilians who have become far too powerful for their own good…" Naruto said with a frown and Kakashi nodded his head slowly before reaching into his vest and pulling out a scroll.

"I wanted you to have this Naruto… Consider it a birthday present for missing your last thirteen…" Kakashi said to the silver haired teen, who then raised a brow before taking the scroll and placed it into his equipment pouch. "It has a couple Jutsu for you… I figure it's best if you learn them over Sasuke… he's finally fallen too far to be saved…" Kakashi said making Naruto raise a brow once more before shrugging his shoulders.

"Kakashi Sensei…" Naruto said softly and the man looked to him. "Tell everyone goodbye for me…" He said softly then ran passed Kakashi who nodded his head and watched as the Silver haired young man headed towards the Gates of Konoha, releasing a soft sigh he turned and headed off to find Naruto's few friends…

Naruto was running from Konoha, going in any direction he could think of that would take him away from the village. _'Damn that Sasuke… he's even more of a prick than ever!'_ Naruto thought to himself then flipped over something that came at him and found himself in a clearing. Looking around, Naruto couldn't shake a bad feeling he was getting in the pit of his stomach…

"Well looky at what I found!" A strange voice called and Naruto turned only for his brow's to shoot up. The person was VERY pale almost sheet white, with painted purple lips and a thin jaw, one red eye one blue eye with black sclera, long red nails, and a long beak like nose. He wore a black and purple outfit, with purple fringe at his shoulders, feathers at his wrists, and waist, purple on his feet and shins, with a strange hat with two "Tails" one being red the other blue on the opposite sides as his eye's, with gold skulls at the ends. In one hand he held a white scepter, which had gold on both ends, the top having his head made of gold, with a blue jewel in the butt of the scepter like object...

"What the hell…" Naruto whispered while blinking and the strange figure then flipped into a tree and began to laugh loudly.

"A little Devil-Boy in distress!" The man er, thing, said loudly before laughing and Naruto twitched slightly in both anger and annoyance.

"I am not a devil…" He said flatly then heard the voices of Kyuubi and Yama both say something to the opposite of that statement.

"Oh really now… Someone's in denial!" The man thing said in a singsong tone and Naruto growled, reaching for Yamato's hilt with a twitching brow. "Wait wait wait wait!" The thing then said while appearing before Naruto who blinked and looked back to the tree only to gawk as the freak suddenly stood before him. Was it THAT fast, or could it just teleport or something?

"What the hell are you…" Naruto questioned of the thing slowly and the freak grinned widely to the boy.

"My name, Is Jester!" The now named Jester said and gave a grand and infinitely stupid bow to the boy, whose eye began to twitch once more. "And I know a couple of things about who you are… Grandson of Vergil…" Jester said with a grin and Naruto's eyes widened. Vergil? Wasn't that who Shinigama said was the fourths, er his father's, father was!

"Tell me what you know about my family!" Naruto demanded of Jester while pulling out Yamato and holding the sword up to the freaks neck. "Or I'll cut you in two…" Naruto said darkly and Jester grinned widely, grabbing the blade with two fingers and moving it away from him before then nodding to the silver haired young man.

"Your family is an ancient line of warriors descended from the Legendary Dark Knight Sparda…" Jester said then smirked to himself as he said that to the boy then pushed him back and flipped up and landed on a tree branch laughing loudly and insanely. "But if you want to know anymore than that Devil-Boy, you're going to have to fight me for it!" Jester said then snapped his fingers, Naruto found a seal appear below him before then being pulled into the ground.

Naruto was then thrown out of the ground and landed with a groaned. As the silver haired young man got up his eyes widened when he looked around at the place he suddenly found himself standing in. The area he was on was a circular pillar, at the center of the pillar was a large red painted face with several rows of different almost floral patterns around it, there were also multiple columns around the pillar as well, each having a pair of green torches with a single black rectangle in the middle, beyond the columns however was what looked like inky darkness and strange white objects that looked almost like heads.

"Welcome to Hell!" Came Jester's loud annoying voice and Naruto turned to see the freakish clown coming out of the ground, giving yet another grand bow to the boy, as well before laughing loudly. Naruto narrowed his eyes on the freak and quickly lunged at him swinging Yamato at the freak and slicing into him. Only for his eyes to widen as confetti came out of the freaks body instead of blood and then the wound sealed up instantly. Jester then laughed loudly once more and vanished, rapidly disappearing and reappearing all around the circular pillar before arriving to the far side.

_'W-what the hell… What is he?'_ Naruto wondered with wide eyes as Jester then laughed loudly once more. "Well done everyone!" Jester exclaimed loudly, clapping his hands to one side, as an energy shield formed around his body, making Naruto wonder what the hell he had gotten himself into this time… "Well Done!" Jester said with a grin while clapping once more, three seal's appearing above him and spitting out glowing energy orbs. Naruto cursed and quickly sliced one orb in half only to be sent flying back when it exploded and into a second barrier, this one around the circular field they were in.

"Jester's going to spank your butt, spank you on the buuu-tt!" Jester began to sing as he danced around in his little protective bubble before striking a pose at the end. Naruto ignored this and dodged the orbs flying towards him at startling speeds, making the silver haired boy jump flip and do everything he could just to dodge the freakish clowns maddening attacks. "AHHH HA HA HA HA HAAA!!" Jester suddenly laughed out as the orbs and his shield both faded and he vanished, leaving only an after image while Naruto snarled, and then began to look for him.

"Why so Serious?" The clown suddenly asked darkly and Naruto turned only to growl finding the clown was lying down on his side with one hand holding his head up. The clown then released his head to hold his gut while laughing crazily at the boys look, Naruto had had enough of that so lunged forward, swinging Yamato once more only for the crazed Clown to vanish yet again.

"Welcome Everyone!" Jester then exclaimed from behind and Naruto turned in time to see as he came out of the ground grinning once more, now on top of a strange ball that was mostly pale white, with his eye's, a serious face and what looked like violet flames on one side of it's "Face". "Welcome!" Jester then exclaimed and clapped his hands, six of the seals now appeared, three at either of his sides. The orbs then shot out of these like they did before, Naruto cursing as he jumped and flipped over the orbs only to feel his eye's widen when he saw a large red object in the orbs mouth…

"Shit!" He exclaimed loudly while ducking out of the way as it spit the object out and it exploded, sending Naruto flying through the air only to land behind Jester. The clown was now sitting with his legs crossed a hand on his chin as he watched the young Sparda struggle to his feet.

"You know… If you were REALLY Vergil's grandson… I think you would have chopped me into confetti by now… I guess you just don't have the right stuff now do you kid?" Jester mocked and Naruto snarled, quickly sheathing Yamato as flames slowly covered his arms making Jester grin. "BINGO! Now that's the something you need!" Jester then exclaimed and gave a grand bow as his orb bounced into the air and tried to come down on Naruto who rolled to the side.

_**"When a blade cannot cut, my power shall destroy all in our path!"**_ Kyuubi suddenly roared in Naruto's mind and the former blond grinned widely before holding his hands to the sides as they and his feet were covered in flames. The flames on Naruto's arms then seemed to solidify into a pair of gauntlets, which were made of a red plate along the back of his forearm, two more darker red plates around the underside of his forearm with gold bands that had runes carved into them connecting between the two dark red plates to hold them on tightly. Gold bracelets were around each wrist with ancient runes carved into them, and had a gold fox head at the back that had red gems for eyes, plates came over the backs of his fists with spikes at his knuckles and a plate over the first knuckle of his thumb.

Then over his feet a pair of greaves formed, with red plates over his shins that reached over his knees with two dark red plates over his calves, a single gold band wrapping around the back of his calf with runes carved into them, another gold band around his ankles had runes in it also, with a fox head at the side. Red plates over the top of his feet with three gold "claws" coming from them over his toes, a final one at the back of his foot also came out at a curved angle.

**"This end's now…"** Naruto then said darkly as his features also changed, his whiskers returning and deepening, canines lengthening, claws growing and his eyes turned blood red. Jumping high into the air Naruto reared a fist back before plunging it into the ground and sending molten flames across the ground, creating fire all around and popping the sphere Jester had been standing on, making the clown fall to the ground. Jester couldn't even shake his head before Naruto was on him, punching the clown in the jaw and sending him shooting up into the air.

Naruto ran up the side of the barrier holding him at that moment, uncaring what should have been an impossible feat for a human, and then jumped off the side towards Jester. Naruto reached him and elbowed him in the face, then spun to elbow him in the back of the neck. He then quickly grabbed Jester's shoulders and kneed him in the face, before then pushing off the freak and plowing both legs into his back, sending him flying into the ground. Naruto then wrapped into himself and began spinning down with one leg out and that same leg hit Jester in the birth mother of all other Ax Kicks as Jester stiffened, his arms shooting out rigidly from the sheer pain he was feeling.

Naruto then flipped off Jester's back and watched as the world around them returned to normal, Jester on the ground groaning in pain as Naruto stalked over to him and then lifted him up to meet him face to face. "Alright Clown… Are you going to tell me about my family now or do I have to beat the living hell out of you again?" Naruto questioned with a snarl and Jester managed a weak, pained laugh as he looked at the "Devil-Boy" with another unreal grin.

"Oh no… That'll do nicely…" Jester then said and barely managed to keep himself conscious; he needed to explain this before his master destroyed him anyways… "Your… You're the grandson of Vergil Sparda, Son of the Legendary Dark Knight Sparda… A Devil of unrivaled power even in Makai itself…" Jester explained and Naruto's eye's widened in shock… He was descended from a TRUE devil!

"I really am part demon then…" Naruto said mostly to himself only for Jester to laugh loudly.

"No… Your part DEVIL… a creature above Demons in terms of power and shape. Devils normally have a human appearance while Demons… Not so much…" Jester said and Naruto rolled his eyes, wondering why was it he was stuck with this freak for information on his family.

"Fine, I can live being related to a Devil, just tell me about my family so I can leave…" Naruto said flatly making Jester chuckle lightly in his throat before coughing loudly.

"Fine fine, Devil-Boy, spoil my fun. Your mother's family is all-dead, as is she, because a member of your council had her killed so he could have you as a weapon, while a powerful devil destroyed the rest. Your father's family is still alive however, well one other member of the Sparda Bloodline exists to the far north in a place called Akumagakure…" Jester said, Naruto growled when he heard the fate of his mother, then the freak held up his scepter, which suddenly changed into a map, and held it out towards a suspicious Naruto.

"Why should I trust your word?" Naruto questioned and the freak chuckled lightly.

"Trust my words or not Devil-Boy… Isn't the chance of meeting your family better than wondering around the elemental nations aimlessly?" The freak quipped and Naruto closed his eyes for a moment before nodding and taking the map from Jester, stowing it away in a pocket as he dropped the clown back to the ground. "Oh and one more thing…" Jester then said and Naruto frowned before turning his head to look at the freak, which grinned widely in his direction. "I've told you about your grandfather's family… But what about your grandmother…" Jester said and Naruto pulled out Yamato and pointed it at the freak.

"Start talking…" He said darkly and Jester grinned.

"She's alive if that's what you want to know… And her name is Tsunade Senju of the Sannin…" Jester said, Naruto's eye's widening as he shook his head whispering something to himself while Jester grinned once more. "Guess even she didn't want to deal with you… Huh brat?" Jester questioned with a grin and began laughing insanely. Naruto snarled and shaking with rage only to watch as Jester began vanishing into violet flames… His laugh remaining even as the flames ate him…

Soon the laughter, and Jester, both died leaving Naruto in silence while twitching every now and again… "Baa-chan…" He whispered then pulled out the map Jester had given him and looked it over before raising a brow at the "You are here" note on it. "He's an annoying pest… Figures he'd annoy me after death like this…" He said to himself then turned and walked in the direction of this "Akumagakure" place…

_'Maybe there… My family won't lie or leave me to fend for myself all the time…'_

--

(??)

"Scion, Jester is gone." Inferno said as he appeared in a plume of flames before the Scion who chuckled lightly.

"Good… His foolishness was beginning to irritate me…" The Scion says emotionlessly and Inferno simply snorts and cracks his neck.

"Yeah, I wanted to kill him though…" Inferno then said and the Scion grinned.

"Do not worry Inferno, your bloodlust will be sated soon enough…" Scion said and Inferno shrugged once more. "Did Jester give the Devil-Boy the map to Akumagakure?" He then questioned and Inferno grinned widely.

"Yep, he even got him thinking his own grandma don't care for him." Inferno said and Scion rubbed his chin, perhaps Jester was more useful than he appeared, that may actually help them in the future if they could use it against the brat… "Also, Sephiroth was delayed on getting to Nibelheim… A bunch of lesser demons got in the way and they expect it'll take a week or more to clear them off the path for supply runs." Inferno reports with a frown visible on his face, yet the Scion grins at this information, perhaps this could be used to their advantage…

"Tell me Inferno… What Devil Arms are located on the path to Nibelheim from Konoha?" The Scion questioned and Inferno was quiet for a few moments before then raising a brow.

"First is the Sword known as Gilver, which is in a crypt outside of the mountains of Akumagakure, Then the twin blades Luce and Umbra are in a temple built into the mountains of Akumagakure just east of Nibelheim, and last at the Chakra facility in Nibelheim there's Jenova… Though she's not a devil arm, just sealed… Why?" Inferno said then questioned of the Scion who nodded to himself.

"Inferno, could you lead the Devil-Boy to those Devil Arms… _And_ Sephiroth?" The man questioned confusing Inferno greatly, why make the young Sparda even stronger? But the Hell-Knight quickly decided he didn't even want to know what the freaking crazy Devil had schemed in that warped mind of his.

"Sure… But I might have to delay Sephiroth getting to Nibelheim if that's the case." Inferno then said and the Scion nodded his head and made a motion with one hand for Inferno to leave. The Devil frowned for a second before then snapping his fingers and vanishing into a flash of green flames, leaving a smirking Scion to watch as more power passed through his little blond pet…

--

TBC…

--

_**Naruto's current Devil Arms:**_

_**Devil Arm: Weapon Type: Demons Original Name: Element(s)…**_

_**Yamato: O-Katana: Yama of the Mountains: Steel/Earth/Ice…**_

_**Kyuubi: Gauntlets and Greaves: Kyuubi no Youko: Fire/Wind/Earth…**_


	5. Gilver

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, DMC, or anything else that might appear in this fic

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, DMC, or anything else that might appear in this fic. I wouldn't even be writing it if I did anyways, so leave me alone you pesky lawyers!!

_**NU: Legend Reborn…**_

_**Chapter 4: Gilver…**_

By: 26 Lord Pain

--

Human Speech…

Human Thoughts…Radio In Use…Jutsu In Use…Demon Speech…Demon Thoughts…Inner Spirit Talking…

--

(??)

Naruto found himself sitting up, panting slightly and looking around a simple clearing he'd fallen asleep in. Grasping his head Naruto wondered about these weird visions for the millionth time it seemed. This last one having shown a dieing woman, pleading with a man in a purple coat to forgive humans and protect her family… The boy then shook that off and rose up to his feet, brushing himself off he walked in the direction of Akumagakure once more, Yamato at his side and Kyuubi on his arms and legs.

As he did however, Naruto couldn't help it as his mind wondered to the weird visions he'd been having for the past few weeks, mostly about the odd man in the purple coat he was seeing more and more often. Shaking those thoughts away the young boy walked onward, not noticing as a pair of bi-colored eye's watched him, a slight smirk on the face of the eye's owner. "Lets get this party started…" He whispered and vanished in a flash of green flames.

Naruto halted his walking quite suddenly and his eye's narrowed, rolling to one side he narrowly missed a sword taking his head clean from his shoulders. "What the hell…" He whispered and felt his eye's widen as he saw a shadowed figure in a tree, both it's eye's a glowing demonic green. The figure then pointed an armored finger towards Naruto and laughed haughtily, before then jumping back further into the forest.

"Oh no you don't…" Naruto said and began to chase after the odd figure, running between trees's as the figure jumped from branch to branch. Tired of being behind the creature Naruto jumped up into a tree and began to use the branches as well so he could follow it further. Naruto still couldn't get a clear view of the figure, beyond that it had what looked like a scarf falling down behind one of it's arms and a suit of heavy armor. The figure seemed to notice Naruto and so began jumping while backwards, pointing one of its hands towards a now confused young man.

Flames gathered into its hand however and Naruto cursed, jumping out of the way as the ball of flames hurled straight towards him. Naruto then found himself far behind the now laughing figure and snarled before crouching and sprinted after him. Naruto saw the figure then chop a tree down with two short swords and cursed, jumping over the tree while trying to keep up with the figure. Said figure laughed once more as he cut a smaller tree down and then kicked it towards Naruto who began sliding on a tree branch and bent backwards to dodge the tree then righted himself to his feet.

Naruto grit his teeth and lunged forward farther in an attempt to keep up with the figure, and soon managed to come up beside of it. The figure quickly lashed out however, punching him first in the gut making him bend down, then in the face knocking him up, before then roaring out with a roundhouse kick that sent him flying into a tree. Naruto hit the said tree with a grunt of pain then slid down until he landed on a sturdy branch. Looking up Naruto growled seeing the figure now standing above him then point down at him and laugh once more before jumping away.

"Alright… Now I'm pissed off…" Naruto said to himself before flipping to his feet and running up the side of the tree before leaping off after the figure once more. Naruto soon saw the figure once more, so sprinted forward at breakneck speed to catch up with the elusive, or just rather annoying figure once more. Soon Naruto had almost caught up with the figure only to see it then jump down to the ground and run in another direction. Growling the silver haired boy went after the figure then saw it jump down into what looked like a cave, frowning the boy jumped from a tree branch and down into the cave also falling into a dark area…

Naruto hit the ground with an unceremonious thud and a pained grunt. Cracking his neck he began looking around for the armored figure that led him here only to groan seeing he was gone. "Great, I let my anger get the better of me…" Naruto then muttered before looking around and holding up Kyuubi's right gauntlet and formed a ball of flames in it for some light. Now he could see that he was in some form of ancient tomb or crypt. "Ugh… Just my luck…" Naruto muttered with disgust before walking down into the place, hoping for an exit, as the walls were far too high and narrow for him to climb back out of this place.

Naruto walked down and soon found a large room, in this room four coffins resided with a single one opened to reveal a skeleton inside. Naruto ignored than and walked over to the next door, only to quirk a brow as red fields erected themselves in front of him. Turning Naruto saw the same fields appear over the door he had come from and he suddenly had a sinking feeling as he then took hold of Yamato's handle. Out of the coffins Naruto watched in shock, as the skeletons seemed to come to life before then changing into new, more freakish incarnations of what they were…

They were still skeletal, only now with their canines having extended into fangs and strange runes carved into their boney flesh, one eye was filled with a ruby while the other a diamond, and their jaws were held open by a circular stone disk of some form that also had runes carved into it. It's boney hands were much longer than normal and strapped down to a point with leather bands, forming into sharp stabbing weapons, their feet done the same way save a knife coming from the heels. Last a black cloth had wrapped around its body in the form of a hooded outfit, which barely covered its form. Skin then slowly appeared on the creatures, blue in color but leaving it's head, hands, and feet bear as it grew, black runes covering this as well… (Hell-Dancers…)

"What the hell is this?" Naruto wondered mostly to himself before the creature's seemed to twist and turn then lunge at the silver haired boy. Naruto rolled to the side to avoid the first of the Dancer's then ducked as a second one stabbed towards him. Narrowing his eye's Naruto swung Yamato upward and cut the front of the freakish creature only for his eye's to widen in surprise as the disk in it's mouth spun then the slash sealed shut. "Great…" He muttered sarcastically then punched the Hell-Dancer in the face while kicking another behind him and rolling forward.

Naruto then leaped over another of the Dancer's and frowned seeing as they all followed after him, swinging their gnarled limbs towards the boy in odd twisting angles. Naruto blocked with Kyuubi then punched the creature in the face, breaking the disk in its mouth and making the creature turn to dust… "Wait… That's it?" He wondered then groaned as the others came towards him. The silver haired teen narrowed his eyes however, and then swung his sword out of its sheath in order to cut four of the Hell-Dancer's disk's in half and reducing them to dust.

_'The most annoying creatures in existence… And they just had to bother me…'_ Naruto grumbled to himself as he dodged another of the Hell-Dancer's limbs before spinning and cutting its disk in half. The last two Dancer's then looked to one another before looking back at Naruto and suddenly made a laughing sound as they began spinning with all but one leg spread out making a miniature tornado. Naruto blinked before cursing and rolling out of the way of one of the odd tornados, his pant leg being cut by the spinning Hell-dancer's.

"Alright, this ends now…" Naruto growled as he focused on the flame's of Kyuubi's gauntlets then held a ball of fire in his left hand, Yamato in his right. The boy then rolled out of the way of the other Dancer and tossed the fireball at where the head of the Hell-Dancer would be, incinerating the Disk in it's mouth and making it explode outwards. Looking to the second annoyance, Naruto narrowed his eyes and clenched Yamato's handle, as he did however a glowing blade appeared at his side.

"What the…" Naruto wondered softly then watched as the blade shot forward into the Hell-Dancer, pinning it to the wall. The silver haired boy decided to wonder about the blade later, as he then formed a second fireball in his right hand. The Hell-Dancer had just got off the wall when he threw the ball of flames, incinerating the disk in its mouth like the Dancer before it. Watching as the creature exploded Naruto smirked, however raised a brow when something rolled to his feet from the debris.

Crouching and picking up the object Naruto found a vial of some sort, within it was swirling blue/white liquid while somehow forged onto the glass of the vile was bronze in the shape of a winged figure, a bright light coming from her as tears trailed down her beautiful face. _(Angels Tears…)_ A voice came and Naruto looked around for the owner of the voice only to look back at the vial and place it into his pocket. "I'm starting to wonder about my sanity more and more…" He then said under his breath while walking out of the crypt and down a hall, he soon entered another room only to blink and wonder what it was for.

The room was large, with a stained glass window in the roof half covered by what looked like roots or leaves above and to the side, two massive roots curling from the sides of the door he had come from and to a pair of doors to his sides, one door covered by fire to his right, and one consumed in smoke to his left. A raised platform sat in the middle of the room, with stairs leading upward to a single door covered by ice, upon the platform was what looked like several stone pillars which held up some columns which made a half circle. The walls of this room were made of ancient stone with old mold but also ancient symbols and writing, looking at the platform before him once more, Naruto suddenly noticed that the light from the roof hit it perfectly at a rounded object.

"Might as well check that out." Naruto said to himself and walked forward, only to stop when he heard an odd sound. Turning quickly, Naruto found the entrance he had come through was now blocked by odd red energy with screaming faces within it. "Shit." Naruto cursed then mumbled under his breath while walking over to the object in the center of the room and blinked when he heard a voice once more. _(Flames of hatred washed away by an angel's own loving tears…Clouds of Doubt moved only by the Summer's breeze… And Ice, cold as the hearts of those lost, warmed only by the light of day…)_ The voice said making Naruto look around then at the "Angels Tears" in his hand and to the door covered by flames now to his left, then noticed three circular depressions on the stone before him, each pointing towards a different door...

"Alright… I'll try it…" Naruto mumbled while placing the "Angels Tears" into the slot nearest the door consumed by flames. The vial glowed for a few seconds before then the cork in it popped out of it and the water shot towards the door from the vial and literally washed the flames away. Naruto could only blink for a few moments, before then rolling his eyes and walking to the now clear door and opened it, now finding himself in a dark hallway. Walking silently down the hall Naruto soon came to an old wooden door which he pushed open and found a platform in the center of the room, for large metal pillars at it's corner's had chains reach down to attach to it, and a strange clock was to Naruto immediate left.

"What the hell…" He muttered while looking around only to hear Yama's voice. _**'The object to your right is a Rune-Clock Sire, attack it to make it fully charge…'**_ She told the silver haired boy who frowned but then crouched and lunged at the Rune-Clock, slashing it with Yamato. Only to stop when it began to spin and behind him he heard something. Turning quickly Naruto saw that the square platform at the center of the room was slowly moving up, so he ran to it and jumped on just as it went straight upwards quickly. Naruto soon found himself standing in what looked like a large green house or something, a new Rune-Clock behind him while a tree in the center of the room had a sparkling object in one of it's many branches.

"Bingo." Naruto said and ran towards the tree only to slide to a halt before the tree as something began to come out of the ground. First was about five of the Hell-Dancer's, however three new monsters' then rose out of the ground, making Naruto twitch in annoyance.

These like the Dancer's were skeletal, only with AnBu type armor on their Shins and Forearms, over their torsos were old robe's which were held on tighter than with the other's, seeming more ninja like, a gray hood and mask covered all but a pair of Amethyst's in their eye sockets while a metal plate rested at their forehead, while red carvings had been etched into their visible bones, a golden disk was located at their chests while chains linked from it to a pair of shoulder guards, and their finger's had been taped together into blades like the dancer's. (Hell-Nin…)

"Great… This looks like it'll be annoying as hell…" Naruto grumbled as the Hell-Nin suddenly jumped up only to sink into the ground as shadow's while the Hell-Dancer's all lunged forward towards the boy who blocked a Dancer's strike then kicked it in the mouth, shattering the disk there and reducing the Dancer to dust. Naruto then cursed as a Nin came out of the ground as slashed upwards, cutting his shirt and surprising him as it then began to kick out at him while swiping with it's arms. Naruto used Kyuubi to block the attacks then jumped up and leap froged off the Nin's shoulders while kicking it in the back and knocking it onto the ground with a thud.

'_The Dancer's only have a baser intellect, but these Nin seem much smarter… That could be a problem if I don't get rid of the Dancer's…'_ Naruto thought to himself while flipping backwards and away from the Dancer's while a Nin came out of the ground swiping its hands. Naruto then landed and quickly unsheathed Yamato, crouching the silver haired young man sliced into one Dancer's head, reducing it to dust as he used his momentum to spin and slash the next Dancer in half, cutting the disk in it's mouth in half also while then crouching and kicking the next Dancer in the head, breaking it's disk and leaving only the three Hell-Nin and single Hell-Dancer left.

Naruto quickly sheathed Yamato as the Nin and Dancer lunged towards him, Naruto punched the Dancer's disk, turning the creature to dust as he then leaned down and grabbed the outstretched arms of a Nin and tossed it into the air. Staying Down Naruto then sprung upwards, punching the disk on its chest and turned it to dust like the Dancer's. Landing, the silver haired boy smirked while flipping back and away as another Nin came out of the ground only for Naruto to spring forward and slam his fist into the disk on it's chest, leaving only one remaining Nin.

Smirking once more, the silver haired former Nin lunged at the final Hell-nin. The creature jumped over him and spun however, cutting his back as he rolled into a crouch. The Nin then lunged at Naruto, only for the silver haired boy to cut its disk with Yamato, reducing it to dust while it managed to cut his right cheek. Letting out a sigh Naruto then stood up, only to watch as the object that he had been going to get feel from the tree, cursing the boy lunged forward and caught it.

It was a silver orb, with something glowing inside of it, silver grafted onto it in a depiction of a woman sitting with a contented look, her long hair being blown back by the wind. _(Summers Breeze…)_ The same voice from before whispered and Naruto rolled his eye's, then got up with a grunt and ran over to the Rune-Clock, activating it the platform began lowering and Naruto went down with it, ran back down the hall way and to the circular object in the room, where he placed the "Summers Breeze" down at the spot pointing towards the smoke covered door.

Like before the object began glowing, only now a brilliant wind spiraled from the orb, then circled the room, bringing the smoke with it and revealing the next door for the boy. "Well I guess I've only got one more to go…" Naruto muttered while walking towards the door and walked into another hallway. Walking down this hall he heard a creak and quickly jumped forward as the floor fell away to reveal a spike pit with numerous skeletons hanging on the metal implements. Grimacing the young former nin pushed himself to his feet and walked over to the door for this area and pushed the old wooden door open to reveal a large crypt, a glowing object hanging on the wall while numerous coffins lined the sides of the room.

Walking forward Naruto couldn't shake a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach, this feeling only seemed to increase the closer he got to the glowing object. Halting when he was close enough to jump up and take it he flipped backwards when what looked like a sword nearly took his head off. Managing to right himself into a crouch Naruto's eye's widened seeing what was now standing before him.

It was taller than him, with white hair spiking backward out of a helmet, said helmet having two horns curling forward along his jaw, a green circular gem on his forehead with two small thorns coming down beside it, a black mask completely covering his face, save his glowing green eyes and a pair of tear marks coming down from them. Incasing the warrior was solid black armor, with black bands under that visible at his joints, green energy somehow breaking through the armor to glow out.

However, also on him was a white scarf, which curled around his right shoulder then spread out behind his left shoulder like a wing, a black feathered wing wrapped over the right side of his chest, a silver collar around his shoulders to protect his neck, a silver belt at his waist, a silver elbow pad on his right side with a silver band around his forearm and then his wrist. Instead of feet, this creature had what looked like cloven hooves, with silver kneepads that had a spike curling upwards, a pair of horns curling from them to point upwards while a pair of thorns grew from his shoulder blades to point upwards.

However, his left arm was even stranger than the rest of his body, like the rest of him it was solid black with clawed fingers, silver armor covering his elbow and curling back with a spike unlike his right arm however, thick dark gray plates lined his under arm, a green gem located at the back of his wrist had two spikes curling upwards while three smaller spikes resided above the gem, while finishing the arm was a silver plate of armor at the back of his hand.

"**What took you so long? I expect allot more from a Son of Sparda…"** The creature questioned then stated surprising Naruto as the silver haired young man slowly backed away from the creature. However, before he could turn to get out of dodge, he heard something and turned around only to groan seeing those damn red barriers between him and freedom.

"I take it I have to fight you if I want to leave?" Naruto questioned making the Devil shrug it's shoulders before pulling a pair of Short Swords out of the air, one white, the other black. "Do you have a name?" Naruto questioned while unsheathing Yamato and the demon chuckled lightly.

"**I did once… Long ago… Now I have but a Title… I am now Inferno Angelo… HELL'S ANGEL!"** The black armored warrior exclaimed while lunging at the silver haired child and swinging both swords wildly. Naruto blocked with Yamato and one of Kyuubi's gauntlets, grunting when he was pushed back by the strength of the demonic warrior. Naruto growled as Inferno then laughed at the silver haired teen, who then crouched and lunged forward, swinging Yamato, an energy distortion coming from it and slamming into Inferno, sending him flying back.

"Who's laughing now?" Naruto growled out as Inferno actually laughed once more, then flipped back onto his feet. "Aw shit…" Naruto then mumbled while looking down at Yamato and sheathed the sword quickly, holding the weapon he squeezed the hilt of the handle, channeling some Chakra two swords appeared to hover beside him. Wondering about the floating swords once more, Naruto ignored it and ran towards Inferno, the swords circling the young mans body.

Inferno saw this and chuckled in his throat as Naruto quickly unsheathed his sword while swinging it at the armored Hell-Knight. Inferno pushed some of his own Demonic power into his left arm however and held it up, a green shield forming between him and the silver haired teen. The look on Naruto's face was priceless in inferno's book, a confused look which he hadn't ever seen, somehow, he was sure this was what Vergil would look like if he had ever been confused…

Ignoring that thought however, Inferno punched the teen in the face, sending him flying back, Inferno then unfurled his wing from his right side, letting it spread out he used it to push him forward and grab Naruto before slamming him up against a wall. **"Hmm… For one born with the power of Sparda… You truly disappoint me…"** Inferno said then dropped Naruto to the ground and walked away from him, his swords vanishing as his one wing wrapped around his torso. **"Grow stronger Son of Sparda, become someone who can challenge me… For I must know the true limit to my abilities…"** Inferno said as he then snapped his fingers, vanishing in a plume of green flames while Naruto snarled.

Flipping to his feet Naruto cracked his neck before swinging Yamato, energy coming off the blade and ripping a coffin in half. Panting the young Sparda felt his eye's heat up, but couldn't see that they had turned a furious red color. At that moment more Hell-Nin and Hell-Dancers appeared before the teen who twitched… **"You fucking monsters have picked the wrong damn time to fuck with me!"** Naruto roared while lunging at the demons, swinging Yamato at them with furious eyes…

--

(??)

Scion grinned; the young Sparda's anger was slowly getting the better of him already. _'I may not have told Inferno to do that, but it seems that his own inability to follow orders may have actually helped my plan…'_ He thought to himself then switched the view of his crystal to see Inferno walking around Akumagakure, scaring numerous lesser Demons into the path between Nibelheim. "At least he's doing that right…" The devil said mostly to himself while wondering why Inferno was becoming more and more troublesome to control… _'Mundus' control of him must already be fading…this could be a problem if he remembers who he really is…'_ The devil thought with a frown while watching over Inferno with a pair of narrowed eyes…

--

(Back with Naruto…)

The boy sliced through the last of the Hell-Nin with gritted teeth and panting breath. His hair had fallen down to shroud his face from all the blood of those weak demons. Reaching up the silver haired warrior quickly slicked back all but his bangs, leaving those to frame his eyes.

Quickly looking around for more enemies he was relieved to find there were no more. The teen then walked over to the glowing object on the wall and caught it as it fell. This one was an orb like the last and was white, with a golden graft on it, a woman sitting down with her arms crossed in an X, a contented smile on her lips. _(Light of Day…)_ That same voice from before said to the silver haired boy who looked at the object with a frown. "What ever the hell is in this place better be worth all this trouble…" The teen muttered with a frown then walked out of the room and back to the main room.

Walking to the strange object in the center of the room the boy put the last object into it's awaiting slot. A beam of light passed through him at that moment, and then hit the ice on the door behind him, melting it and revealing a hidden door. Turning the former nin walked to the door and pushed it open. He found a simple darkened room, a light shining down onto an object in the center, a strange formation of rocks behind the object made the illusion of a large eye.

"What the hell…" Naruto said under his breath and walked over to the object and raised a brow seeing it. It was a simple katana, with a black blade that had a silver edge, no cross guard to speak of while the handle was made of black lacquered wood and had to grooves on either side reaching from where the guard would be to just above the pommel, the pommel itself was also black, with five chain links dangling down from it.

Naruto narrowed his eyes on the sword before slowly reaching out and took hold of its handle; his eye's widening as a flash of light came forcing him to shut his eyes. "It's about time you got here…" A calm voice said from behind the former Nin who turned to see a figure sitting in a lotus position. However, Naruto then looked around and found he and the figure were suddenly in a world made to be an endless white… Turning back to the figure however Naruto saw a man, with a green suit on and a black tie, his hands and face completely shrouded by bandages.

"Who are you?" Naruto questioned and the figure tilted his head up, and then slowly got to his feet. The person was thin, almost too thin to be a man but his voice was decidedly male, at his side he held the sword Naruto had seen, now however it was sheathed and he held it like Naruto usually carried Yamato.

"They call me… Gilver…" The man said simply while appearing to look towards Naruto, the boy in questioned raising a brow at the name. "You have found my sword…" The person said simply, an aristocratic tone to his voice, which made him seem like he was descended from royalty in some way.

"So what if I have?" Naruto questioned and Gilver chuckled in his throat.

"Then you'll have to defeat me if you wish to wield it…" Gilver told the silver haired boy before then lunging forward at unreal speed. Naruto couldn't even blink as he quickly unsheathed Yamato in order to stop the attack, yet was pushed back by the strength of his opponent as he did.

"Your strong…" Naruto grunted out but Gilver wasn't paying attention he simply moved his right leg and kicked out at Naruto, knocking him back onto his ass with little effort.

"Yes… I know…" The man said with a smug grin present in his voice, infuriating the young man before him. Naruto quickly got back to his feet, lunging at the other warrior and swinging Yamato wildly. The attack was sloppy, and Gilver effortlessly blocked every slash or stab, parrying and dodging as though he had been doing so all his life. It was almost like the other warrior KNEW how he was fighting, like he could somehow read his movements like the Uchiha… Was that even possible?

Gilver blocked yet another of Naruto sloppy slashes, then elbowed the boy in the face before grabbing the front of his shirt to bash his head into the boy's face. Blood trickled down from Naruto's nose, as the silver haired young man grunted in pain, this man wasn't a man at all, he was something else altogether. Before the teen could even react however, Gilver lashed out once more, kicking him in the face then swinging his own sword, slashing him along the stomach.

Naruto panted heavily, while Gilver didn't even seem to have been winded, the young Sparda gritted his teeth in anger as he lunged forward once more, squeezing Yamato's handle as three of the swords from before appeared spinning around him. Gilver tilted his head at this, then side stepped a charge from Naruto who then fired his swords towards the man by focusing on him. Gilver merely swung his own blade, shattering the objects before they could even come near him.

Naruto looked at Gilver with a mix of awe and wonder as the man straightened up from his last attack on the boy. Shaking his head quickly Naruto got back to his feet as well and glared at Gilver, the man halted, his hand hovering over his swords handle upon seeing this look… Naruto used this to crouch back and use a Slash Dimension, slicing into Gilver from a distance, as the green-clad man seemed to stay still… Gilver then laughed, an evil sound eminating from his throat as he then reached up and tore off his suit.

This exposed sickening black armor, which covered every last pore of his body, leaving only his head uncovered by the shell like armor. A black cape then slithered down his back like shadows forming into a cloak of midnight. "My armor cannot be destroyed by a sword or even cut by one fool… You have no way of defeating me." The man said darkly then lunged forward, spinning on his heel her knocked Naruto back once more only this time while grabbing Yamato. Naruto rolled back with a grunt as Gilver then held up Yamato, it's blade shining upon his sky-blue eyes.

"This sword…" he whispered while examining the blade then swung it around himself twice, before then holding it out at his side. "What is one like you doing with it I wonder?" Gilver questioned only for Naruto to lunge forward and ram into him, using Kyuubi's gauntlet's he punched Gilver in the face, sending him flying back. As he did Naruto took hold of Yamato and ripped it from the other mans hands, reclaiming the blade that had also belonged to his grandfather…

"That's none of your damn business!" Naruto hissed at the silver haired man only to grasp his head in pain as a new vision flashed before his eyes. This time he saw the man in purple; he was looking down at two babies, twins to be precise, each one looked up at the man who smiled to them and then a blond haired woman. Gilver took this moment to lunge at Naruto, swinging his katana down at the boy's head…

"Dante…" Naruto whispered and Gilver's sword stopped a hairs breath away from cleaving him in half. Gilver gritted his teeth as he tried to push down on his sword, only it wasn't moving, his eye's began to glow a furious red beneath his bandages even as he tried to push down on the sword. Naruto tilted his head at the man and then he whispered a second name… "Vergil…" Gilver reacted violently, grasping his head and screaming out in pain, backing away from the silver haired young man as he did.

Naruto however held up his left hand and aimed it at Gilver's chest, panting as he conjured fire into the gauntlet he wore. "If I can't slice that damn shell open… I blow it and you straight to hell!" He exclaimed and fired the ball of flames straight into Gilver's chest, sending the demon flying back and shattering his armor. Upon seeing this Naruto slowly stood up; his eye's slightly wide as he looked at Gilver now laying against what appeared to be an invisible wall, his bandages unraveling…

Revealing matted down silver hair, which reached the middle of his neck, pale skin on a regal almost noble looking face… And a pair of sky blue eye's with a thin slit for a pupil… "Your… Vergil… My… Grandfather?" Naruto questioned with a shocked expression while Gilver was still against the wall, trying to move the warrior fell forward, landing face first on the ground. The silver haired man then looked up, one eye glowing a burning red as it was pointed to the young teen. Hate was all he could see, but it wasn't the mans hate, this hate seemed to come from something looking through the eye's…

The man then seemed to catch aflame, his body slowly vanishing into the flames while the other being looked through Gilver's eye to the silver haired boy. A promise of vengeance and pain was laced into the red glow even as it slowly faded. The man soon vanished entirely, leaving only his sword behind as Naruto continued to look at the spot.

Naruto stood in shock, his eye's wide at what he had done before he suddenly felt ill and dropped Yamato to the ground. The former Nin fell to his knees, grasping his stomach he through up onto the floor, coughing as the bile left his throat. The boy then began to shiver, eye's still wide as tears welled up in them, had he really murdered his own grandfather? Shakily grasping Yamato, Naruto pushed himself to his feet and sheathed the sword, and then walked over to the one Gilver had left behind.

Reaching down Naruto took hold of the swords hilt and brought it up so he could get a better look. At the hilt, the name "Gilver" was carved into it, making Naruto flinch, the blond then closed his eyes and took a shaky breath. Opening them, Naruto found himself back in the room from before, still holding Gilver like he had before he had fought with Gilver. "Was it real…" Naruto then wondered aloud, before shaking his head of such thoughts, then pulled Gilver free from the rocks holding it; swinging the blade in hand. Looking around the room, Naruto saw a sheath for the sword resting nearby; walking over to it the teen picked up the solid black sheath.

The boy sheathed Gilver quickly then noticed the sheath had straps so he could carry it on his back. Uncaring of this Naruto placed the sheaths straps around his upper torso, securing it at his chest he then placed a hand on the swords hilt and felt his eye's droop slightly… "Goodbye…" he whispered as a door then opened behind the swords resting place. The silver haired boy closed his eye's one last time, and then walked to the exit, leaving the memory of Gilver behind him…

--

TBC…

--

AN: Sorry for the late Update on anything, I recently got "God of War" 1 and 2 and played them back-to-back. Got to say I enjoyed the game and the "Blades of Chaos" gave me an idea for a new Devil Arm for Naruto. Oh well, hope you liked the chapter, Later!

_**Naruto's current Devil Arms:**_

_**Devil Arm: Weapon Type: Demons Original Name: Element(s)…**_

_**Yamato: O-Katana: Yama of the Mountains: Steel/Wind…**_

_**Kyuubi: Gauntlets and Greaves: Kyuubi no Youko: Earth/Fire…**_

_**Gilver: Katana: Vergil Sparda: Steel/Spectral (Ghost)…**_


	6. Temple of Sparda

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, DMC, or anything else that might appear in this fic

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, DMC, or anything else that might appear in this fic. I wouldn't even be writing it if I did anyways, so leave me alone you pesky lawyers!!

_**NU: Legend Reborn…**_

_**Chapter 5: Temple of Sparda…**_

By: 26 Lord Pain

--

Human Speech…

Human Thoughts…Radio In Use…Jutsu In Use…Demon Speech…Demon Thoughts…Inner Spirit Talking…

--

(Vision…)

Naruto saw himself; only he looked different, wearing an old purple coat and what looked like some AnBu armor. This version of him, which also seemed to have a different hairstyle, was also taller, with the regal features that Vergil had held, but he didn't focus on this other him very long as his vision shifted with a flash of light to a massive tower. The structure jutted up from the ground, pointing to the heavens as lightning flashed, rain poured down yet the other him didn't even seem to notice it, before then silently walking into the strange tower.

Following after him, Naruto saw broken flashes of numerous battles, both his in the now, and his future self, only for them to end as he found his older self walking passed him, both on a long bridge. The bridge was made from stone, and upon looking over the side Naruto realized that they were nearly at the top of the tower. The purple coat his other self was wearing had numerous cuts and holes in it from many battles. Naruto slowly followed after his other self, while also wondering what was going on in the back of his mind.

However, soon Naruto found his other self raising Yamato and pointing it towards a figure at his opposite side. Looking to this other person, Naruto saw it was Inferno, sitting in a lotus position with his hands folded in his lap. As soon as Inferno saw his older self however, the Hell Knight stood up and held a hand to his side, a broad sword suddenly appeared, but it was neither of his own swords, this one was completely steel gray, with a guard shaped like bat wings, the handle looked like curved cords were wrapped around it and leading into the pommel which was a skull with a spike at the top.

Inferno was then engulfed in flames, green flames and Naruto saw his older self tense, then reach back and unsheathe Gilver, holding both swords at the ready with narrowed eyes. Naruto quickly turned back to Inferno, but something was wrong, the person standing there now was no longer a Hell-Knight, he looked human, with dark brown near black hair, pale skin, and his left eye was red as blood, while his right eye was blue as the sky…The dark haired boy then smirked and spoke towards his older self, yet Naruto couldn't hear what was said.

His older self merely scoffed however then spoke as well, yet no sound was emitted from the two. Inferno as he guessed then frowned and said something with a completely serious expression, the Older Naruto's eye's widened before narrowing, the snarl he saw on his older self's face showed anger, pure and simple rage. Inferno merely chuckled, then swept his hair back, making it spike backwards, his eye's glowing a luminescent green as he spoke and Naruto heard it… "That's easy… I'm not his son anymore…"

_(End of Vision…)_

--

(Forest…)

Naruto sat up with a start before looking around the area and groaned to himself, before placing a hand onto his face and rubbed. "I really hate stupid fucking visions…" He muttered to himself, though wondered if the vision was just a vision or perhaps a premonition of some kind… Was that what he would look like? If so he had to say Sakura was wrong about him not looking pretty good, though admittedly it was mostly thanks to those bad ass clothes his older self wore that he looked pretty damn good…

_'Note to self… When I finally do manage to get to this Akumagakure place, buy bad ass clothing/armor…'_ Naruto thought to himself with a slight chuckle before rolling his neck around and sighing when he felt it give off a satisfying pop. "Much better… I really need to get a mat or something for sleeping outdoors…" Naruto said to himself before then pulling out the map Jester had given him and looked for his next stop… "Temple of Sparda?" He questioned with a surprised tone and saw that though it was off the main path, it was actually closer to him than the main road…

"Jester did say I was related to the "Legendary Dark Knight" Sparda… Might as well see what his temple's all about." Naruto said to himself and then slowly got up before stretching out and sighing as he felt his bones popped. _**"If Sire wishes it, I could help you with that problem."**_ Yama offered and Naruto frowned to himself, why in the hell did she offer to help with his aching muscles yet never offered to tell him how to use Yamato properly? _**"Sire, if you wish to grow stronger you should learn to wield Yamato on your own, not use my strength."**_ Yama said simply and Naruto grunted, before then walking off towards Sparda's Temple.

The silver haired nin was glad that the temple wasn't too far away, though was seriously annoyed by the fact that numerous Hell-Dancer's had seemed to enjoy bugging him on the way there. Once he found the Temple he saw it was made of obsidian, with an old fashioned almost Greek structure with two large double doors at the front, which had a strange symbol on it. The Symbol was blood red and looked like a sword, with a crescent beside it, and a pair of curved horns at the top. Raising a brow Naruto walked up to the doors and pushed them open, revealing a dark room with a single torch in the center.

Walking into this room, Naruto sighed as the door closed behind him. "Why am I not surprised?" The young warrior wondered to himself then looked around, grunting as only a statue in the center of the room was visible. However, upon looking at the statue, Naruto felt his eye's widen slightly in shock. It was a kneeling warrior with a broad sword pointed down towards the ground, his eyes closed, he wore a long tattered coat, with battle armor synched over it with a horned-skull amulet around his neck. However, he had the same regal features that Gilver had, only with stress lines beneath his eye's, his hair was slicked back, but looked like it had been done quickly, leaving it spiking backwards and down into his face.

"Sparda…" Naruto whispered to himself, seeing the Legendary Dark Knight himself for the first time. "Grandpa… He really did look allot like him…" Naruto said aloud then walked over to the statue, and looked at the base below it. On it was a simple name, "Sparda" but below it, carved into the stone was "Vergil"… "So he came here as well…" Naruto said mostly to himself then looked up at the statue of Sparda before sitting down and re-sheathing Yamato.

"Well Grandpa… What do I do now?" Naruto asked the statue of Sparda, but heard Gilver's voice in his mind at that moment… _**'Strength is not obtained by anger or hate, clear your mind of all anger and tension and the Path to new shall be revealed…'**_ Naruto blinked his eyes when he heard the voice, and quickly unsheathed Gilver, looking at the blade he saw it was glowing blue… "Jiji… Thank you…" Naruto whispered then placed Gilver back in it's sheath and let out a breath, folding his legs under himself into a lotus position and then folding his hands into his laps. Taking a deep breath Naruto closed his eyes, and began to steady his breathing; just as he felt Darkness take him he saw a new vision…

--

_(Vision…)_

_Naruto found himself in another strange place, this time however he wasn't looking at himself. This time, he was seeing another, a beast wreathed in flames, eyes glowing a blazing red, horns curving from the sides of his head to point inward, massive wings on it's back, with demonic battle armor, cloven hooves, and clawed fingers. Naruto then watched as it reached to it's back and unsheathed a massive sword with a crescent shaped blade…_

_**"Four millenniums ago there was a war, between the human world and the other, the under world, but somebody from the underworld woke up to justice, and stood up against this legion, alone…"**_ _Naruto heard a voice, old and powerful, as then the warrior bathed in flames moved, began swinging his sword in intricate arcs and swings around his body…_

_**"**__**With his sword, he shut the portal to the demonic realm and sealed the evil entities off from our human world. But since he was a demon himself, his power was also trapped on the other side…"**__ The warrior quickly made a spinning motion with his blade, twirling it around his body easily as though the weapon weighed little to nothing._

"**His name was Sparda. Later he quietly reined over the human world, and continued to preserve harmony until his death…"** Naruto's eye's widened in realization when the being before him jumped into a spinning kick, swinging it's massive sword around then landing on the ground with the sword still in hand… This was Sparda…

"**He became a legend the Legendary Dark Knight, Sparda…"** Naruto watched as Sparda swung his sword upward, then brought it down only to slowly lower it to point towards the young man, it's crimson eye's burning holes into his very being…

_(End Vision…)_

--

(Temple of Sparda…)

With that Naruto's eye's opened wide and he began to pant heavily. "Okay… I don't know how THAT was supposed to help…" Naruto muttered then looked up and saw a beam of light, turning around he saw it was from the moon; a small hole in the front of the Temple was filtering it into the room, where the light then hit Sparda. Upon the light hitting his eyes, the Statue of Sparda began to glow a bright blue before a wave flew from it and covered everything, blinding Naruto for a few moments…

Upon opening his eyes, Naruto felt them widen, the area around him was made of marble with polished pristine floors even after so many millennia… Standing, Naruto saw three large torches were now lit besides the one in the center; two at the door, and one more at the back of the room lit the entire room bathing it with a strange glow as the light reflected off the floor and all around him. "Incredible…" Naruto whispered then looked up to the roof, seeing a picture made there to resemble Sparda's demonic form, holding his sword pointing downward with only his eye's glowing threw the flames…

"If nothing else, I at least can honestly say that when someone makes a temple to my great grand father, they spare no expense…" Naruto muttered then walked around the room and noticed a staircase at the back of Sparda. "Humph, in the Shadow of the Dark Knight…" He muttered before walking down the staircase, noticing the black obsidian was used here for it's construction, at least until he came to an odd door. "Abandon all hope, Ye who enter here…" Naruto read before raising a brow and frowning.

"Why do I have a VERY bad feeling about this door…" Naruto muttered before walking to the door and placing a hand on it. However, Naruto backed up as the Door then slid down into the ground, revealing a more cave like path with torches on the sides of the wall to light the way. "Well… I've come this far…" Naruto muttered under his breath before walking down the path of the old stone passage, groaning in his throat when he heard the door seal shut behind him.

Walking down the dimly lit hall Naruto stopped at an intersection which had three paths… **"Many paths lay before you, yet only one shall lead to the truth…"** A deep demonic voice echoed across the cavernous hall and Naruto frowned, looking at the three different paths he noted one had blue flames, another red, and the third purple… "Alright then… Dante wore red… Grandfather wore Blue… My future self wore Purple, so…" With that Naruto went down the middle path, leaving the thoughts of what was down the other two behind him as well.

Walking down this path Naruto felt a great foreboding feeling, then cursed and rolled to the side as several Hell-Dancer's appeared, screeching at the silver haired young man who gritted his teeth. "Just my fucking luck!" He grumbled while pulling Yamato and Gilver out of their sheaths then lunged forward, Gilver held backhanded as apposed to Yamato, which was held normally…

--

(??)

A truck slowed to a stop outside of a small mountain town, a man in the back then immerged with two people by his sides. One with spiky black hair, the other wearing a standard issue SOLDIER Uniform. "This is Nibelhiem?" The first man, who had long flowing silver hair and a black cloak on questioned and the man in the SOLDIER uniform nodded his head mutely.

"Wow, I'm surprised we actually made it. I thought those lesser demons were going to keep us back until doomsday." The black haired man said while rubbing one shoulder and rolling the arm around in its socket. The silver haired man shrugged at that before walking off to the town.

"Lets gto meet with our guide… The sooner we check the Reactor the sooner we can return to Midgar…" The man stated with a frown and the black haired man nodded motioning for the SOLDIER unit's with them to fan out and then looked at three of them and nodded for them to follow after him and their commanding officer. The group walked into the small village, only for the silver haired man to stop suddenly. "You okay, Sephiroth?" The black haired man questioned of his friend and Sephiroth narrowed his eyes to the distance.

"Yes… I just felt something…" With that Sephiroth walked off towards the Reactor for Nibelhiem, his team following after him as they went to find their guide… None of them noticing a familiar pair of bi-colored eye's watching them from a nearby tree…

"Man what a dunce, the old hide in the tree bit actually fooled him." Inferno said with a chuckle before then looking in the direction Sephiroth had and grinned slightly to himself. "The kid feels more powerful already, good, sooner he gets up to speed the sooner I can finally test myself against him…" Inferno said then snapped his fingers and vanished into a swirl of green flames…

--

(Temple of Sparda…)

"If I never see another of those damn things, it'll be too soon…" Naruto grumbled while sheathing his sword then walked further down the path to a door. Pushing the door open Naruto found a large white room with nothing inside save for a spiral of flames reaching up to the mirror like ceiling. "Why do I have a bad feeling about this…" The silver haired young man wondered with a frown as the flames then dispersed to reveal a new demon…

This one like the Hell-Dancers was an eight foot tall skeleton, however this one was floating off the ground, it's bones were all a near black color with numerous demonic runes and seals carved into them, all of the runes glowing a demonic green, a pair of emeralds rested in its empty sockets in the place of eyes while it's canines were elongated fangs, however on it's brow was a third eye socket with a glowing red ruby centered into it. It wore a long black cloak that had silver embroidery, old white wrappings around her forearms and shins, a large silver gate hanging behind it.

"Oh shit…" Naruto said as the creature then crossed its arms over its chest and floated up further into the air. It then fell back to the ground and spun on one heel, the gate hovering behind it opening up and shooting something out. What came out were totally obsidian colored, with almost shadow like bodies, the only things visible being claws, tails, and some form of horns. "I hate my life…" Naruto muttered as he then unsheathed both Yamato and Gilver, holding the shorter blade backwards in his left hand.

"C'mon…" Naruto then said and lunged into the fray, swinging Yamato and cutting one of the shadowy creatures in half. However, the creature then came back together, surprising the boy as it then lunged at him swinging its talons at him. The boy quickly blocked this attack then knocked the "Hell-Shadow" back by hitting it with the pommel of Gilver, then rolled out of the way as the first creature used it's large round Gate as some form of massive weapon. As the gate like thing went back to the first creature, a "Hell-Raiser" Naruto decided would be an appropriate title, the gate's individual sections all unlocked, revealing golden blades which came out of it in a buzz saw like shape…

"Why me?" Naruto then questioned as he quickly ducked out of the way of some of the Shadow's then kicked on in the face while stabbing another. Grunting as the hole left behind merely sealed shut. One of the Shadows was then hit with green energy and Naruto turned to see the Raiser had focused the energy and was sending it into the Shadow. As it did the Shadow suddenly grew, it's body formed into a hooded "Cloak" and he saw a sickle form as well as blood colored eyes…

The now sickle wielding Shadow then lunged forward, absorbing the other Hell-Shadows along the way and swung its Sickle down at Naruto. The silver haired boy rolled under the attack however and swung his two swords, connecting with its sickle, only to shout out in pain as the Raiser used it's Saw-Gate to cut into his right shoulder. Gritting his teeth Naruto then pushed the Shadow back and rolled over to the side as the Raiser swung it's large gate once more. The boy then cursed as the Shadow moved as quick as lightning, swinging it's massive Sickle at him wildly.

Growling angrily, the silver haired boy used Gilver to block one of the Shadow's strikes, only to flip Yamato and nail it in the stomach with the Pommel of the hilt. Acting quickly Naruto then lunged forward, swinging both Yamato and Gilver wildly, slicing the Hell-Shadow into pieces. Sliding to a halt a few feet away from the Shadow, Naruto watched as it split, only to gape as it then reformed into the numerous smaller Hell-Shadows that it had started out as all snarling and lunging at him. Gritting his teeth Naruto looked for the Raiser among them, and then set off towards it when he finally saw it, only to curse as it then brought it's ring like gate around it's body and began to spin, pulling everything around it's straight towards it's hurricane like attack.

Naruto quickly stuck Yamato into the ground to stop himself from flying back into the demon, then kicked a Shadow that tried to hang onto him as they all flew into the black hurricane. Soon this ended and Naruto fell to the ground, then turned his head and saw that the Shadows were now disappearing completely. Narrowing his eye's Naruto watched as the Hell-Raiser groaned loudly, then floated into the air and left its gate on the ground, only to uncross it's arms, making the gate raise up with green fire surrounding it as it began to spin, forming into a flaming green wheel…

"Aw shit…" Naruto groaned out as the Hell-Raiser then tossed it's gate towards him and he then crouched and placed Gilver and Yamato before his body. The young half-devil quickly blocked the attack with his two swords, but was then sent flying back and grunting in pain. "Note to self, buy a shield of some kind…" The silver haired former Nin grunted under his breath then looked up towards the Raiser as it then manipulated its gate in the air with its arms… "Why is it every damn time I leave Konoha something crazy like this happens?" Naruto wondered to himself as he then ducked when that spinning gate nearly took his head off.

Rolling to the side as it came back at him, Naruto felt anger start to boil in his body. The necklace from Tsunade suddenly began to glow a bright green color, at this violet flames surrounded the silver haired boy who gritted his teeth. The Hell-Raiser simply watched at this, looking towards Naruto with a confused air to it. However this only lasted for a mere second as the demon then spun its gate around it's body then sent it shooting towards the silver haired half-devil.

However, Naruto flipped to the side, avoiding the gate once more, his eyes now glowing a bright red with his sclera turning black, while this happened his canines and fingernails began to lengthen while a red gem began to grow on his brow. However, this time as the black veins/cracks began to snake their way over his suddenly pale skin and the whisker marks he had had since birth vanished, the shadows around Naruto suddenly crawled up his back then slowly formed into a pair of large, bat like wings, and a pair of violet insectoid wings shot out from under those…

Rolling his head side to side, the young half-breed then stood to his full height, sheathing Yamato as he did. The young man then held Gilver in his right hand, still in a reverse grip and subconsciously channeled power to the sword. The change was instant as the blade split apart, revealing glowing violet energy inside of it, while at the same time the flames surrounding Naruto vanished, now becoming a ghostly shimmer. The young man, felt power coursing through him once more, power unlike anything he had ever felt before as he then shot towards the Raiser only for it's gate to come at him.

Thinking quickly, Naruto beat his wings and was raised into the air above the gate then dive-bombed towards the Hell-Raiser just as quickly. However the Raiser then swung it's gate into Naruto, seemingly cutting him half, only for the Naruto to shimmer before vanishing and a new one appeared before the Hell-Raiser, which moved to swing it's gate only for him to swing Gilver, slicing into the demon and separating the top and bottom half of the demon while simultaneously sheathing the Katana at his back…

"**Afterimage…"** Naruto whispered in a deep metallic version of his normal voice, somehow knowing that was what he had just used and then looked at his hands then over his shoulders to his wings. **"What's happening to me?"** The former Nin questioned as the wings folded in at his shoulders, now looking like a long tattered cape. Grunting under his breath the young man then turned as flames formed over a wall, then the wall sunk down into the ground revealing a new path.

"**It looks like my questions will have to wait until after I get out of here… I'm sure my family will know what this is… At least… I hope so…"** Naruto whispered to himself at the end before walking over to the new path he walked down a long dark hallway, soon he came to an opening and found a sight that made his demonic eyes widen. Before him was a vast series of doors and caverns, with flames of multiple colors in every direction he could see, before him however, was a statue of a demonic knight in battle armor, with curved horns, cloven hooves in place of feet… and his wings…

"**Sparda…"** Naruto whispered and walked over to the statue, a verse was written at the base of the statue… **"There are many paths before you, many will lead to wealth and riches, others to death and despair, but only one shall lead you to your destiny…"** Naruto decided then looked around and let out a sigh… Which path would he choose?

--

TBC…

--

AN: Damn I've been lazy recently… Sorry for not updating anything everyone, work and my home have been pretty hectic lately. I'm still working on all my stories, but like I said in Blood Oath, I'm trying to update my stories with the least Chapters, AKA Blood Oath and this Story here. Hope you like this chapter, and no this isn't Naruto's final Devil Trigger, more like an intermediate one, he's final demonic form won't be revealed for a good long while… Hope you liked seeing where we are in FFVII as well; hope to hear from you all! Ciao!!

_**Naruto's current Devil Arms:**_

_**Devil Arm: Weapon Type: Demons Original Name: Element(s)…**_

_**Yamato: O-Katana: Yama of the Mountains: Steel/Wind…**_

_**Kyuubi: Gauntlets and Greaves: Kyuubi no Youko: Earth/Fire…**_

_**Gilver: Katana: Vergil Sparda: Steel/Spectral (Ghost)…**_


	7. Dark Angel

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, DMC, or anything else that might appear in this fic

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, DMC, or anything else that might appear in this fic. I wouldn't even be writing it if I did anyways, so leave me alone you pesky lawyers!!

_**NU: Legend Reborn…**_

_**Chapter 5: Dark Angel…**_

By: 26 Lord Pain

--

Human Speech…

Human Thoughts…Radio In Use…Jutsu In Use…Demon Speech…Demon Thoughts…Inner Spirit Talking…

--

(Catacombs under the Temple of Sparda…)

Naruto stood before the numerous paths and halls of this subterranean world, looking for something that seemed like a clue or something. Unfortunately, the former blond had yet to revert from his "Demonic" appearance as of yet and was becoming increasingly worried he might be stuck looking as he did forever at this rate. Looking around he noticed that in front of the paths was a platform, on the platform were four large square holes of some form, with bright lights flying upwards out of them. Looking upwards, Naruto saw several bridges with square blocks on them. The former blond pursed his lips at this…

**"I supposed I'm supposed to move those blocks, into these holes as a way to prevent the light from escaping…"** Naruto mused then looked to the sides of the walls, he then noticed several more holes; only these didn't have lights coming out of them. **"Or am I supposed to fill those…"** Naruto wondered while clicking his tongue. **"To fight in Darkness, or travel through light… Frankly… I'd rather be able to see…"** Naruto said mostly to himself, not to fond of the idea of nearly blinding himself if he sealed those holes in the ground.

Walking down to the platform, Naruto looked up at the bridges and noticed that they had several holes in the bottom of them, small enough for a person to jump over, but large enough to drop those blocks. Looking to his side, Naruto walked over to a doorway and walked up it, heading upwards on a narrow stairway with eerie torches lighting his way towards the top. Frowning slightly, the boy reached the top, before slapping his face upon remembering he now had wings.

**"What kind of fool am I?"** He questioned then shook his head, those would at least make getting down easier, and he'd have to see if he could actually fly or if it was just gliding when he got back to the ground. Rushing forward, Naruto jumped over the hole in this first bridge and ran over to the first of the stone blocks. These blocks weren't simple however, on this stone was a battle depicted, showing Sparda deflecting a beam of energy from what looked like an Angel and making it point right back at him. However, on the top was a series of circles, and written on the blank side was a note.

_**"Illuminate the old path, to see your journey born anew…"**_ Raising a brow, Naruto decided he'd figure that out later and got behind the heavy stone block. The silver haired child grunted while pushing the heavy stone block towards the hole in the bridge, before then growling and placing one foot on it, then kicked it forward and into the hole, making it fall down. Turning to look down, Naruto cursed upon seeing the block land in one of the holes, only to raise a brow at what happened next.

The circles on the top of the stone seemed to fold out, forming a pole, while a strange device sat on the top; a mirror was place at an angle on the top of the pole, shining the light from below it into a single beam. At that moment, a pole extended from the side of the pole, making it look like a turnstile of some form… **"Alright… So you don't put them in the dark holes… I've been wrong before…"** Naruto said to himself with a shrug before turning and looking up towards the next bridge, then down to a different, lower bridge and made up his mind.

**"I'll see if I can fly with these thing's now, can't have myself being destroyed because of them later after all."** He said to himself once more while stretching his wings, then jumped from the first bridge and glided through the air. He flapped his wings once and got a little higher up, but decided they were better for gliding for the time being, especially seeing as he couldn't seem to get his insectoid wings to do anything. Landing the teen looked to his side to the next Stone block and then began pushing it as he did the last one, before then kicking it off to the side, making it fall through the next hole and down below.

Looking down, Naruto then jumped and used his new wings to slow his decent, soon landing and chuckling to himself. **"I can think of a dozen or more situations these wings would have been handy in the past…"** He said to himself then looked at the turnstiles around him, the new one still unfolding he walked over to the first and tried to push it, only to grunt, as it wouldn't budge. **"Hmm… Must need to get all four down before I can move them…"** The teen said to himself before then turning and heading up the next staircase, soon reaching the bridge once more he did as he had before and pushed the large stone block down through the hole and into place, then growled seeing as the last bridge was also the highest one up.

Gliding back to the ground, and then taking the last of the paths up to the last bridge, Naruto pushed the last of the stone blocks through the last hole. Nodding to himself the silver haired teen then jumped over the side of the bridge, using his wings to land on another of the bridges and repeating this until he was soon back to the ground. However, as soon as his feet made contact with the floor, all the doors in the area were suddenly surrounded by red energy fields while a strange creature formed before him.

**"Great… Another damn monster…"** The teen grumbled while pulling Gilver from its sheath, the ghostly shimmer flowing over his form like before while his blade split open as well to reveal the glowing violet energy from before. Standing confidently, Naruto watched as the creature finally took shape, however this monster didn't look as… Weak… As the other's he'd had to deal with thus far.

This one was bigger than he was, yet crouched down, which still made it tall than him, it was lizard like with obsidian colored skin, red eyes which were thin slits, it's muzzle was slightly more pointed however it's lips barely covering it's fanged teeth, with it's horns curved from the sides of it's head along it's jaw. It's feet had three talons in place of toes, while it's scales seemed thick, almost like armor, and it's long ridged tail reached at the least four feet long with a sharp blade at the end. It's right arm was a large blade of some form, curving upward with red and black flesh forming into it, over it's left arm was a silver shield of some form which was circular in shape, the only normal hand it had however was a claw with three talons, giving it an even more deformed look.

It wore armor however; a strange silver helmet was over its head, with a sharp blade pointing backwards on the top of it, a visor covering its eyes even though the glow from them escaped the slits in it. Over it's shoulders were thick plates of scales, forming into what were obviously shoulder guards, a red scarf was wrapped around it's neck and hanging down between the numerous spikes on it's back, while an obsidian breast plate was strapped over it's chest with thick leather straps and a silver collar of some kind around it's neck, a red design like a demonic skull on the front of the breast plate, a pair of silver skulls adorned each of it's knees, having a single horn on each pointing outwards on them.

"**Oh shit…"** Naruto muttered to himself upon seeing the creature, only for his eye's to widen as two more then flipped up, seemingly out of nothing… **"Why do you hate me Kami-Sama?"** Naruto questioned more to himself than anyone else before then watching as the lizards in armor began to circle him, inwardly deciding to call these "Hell-Blades" for some strange reason. Shaking that off the young man quickly took a stance as the Hell-Blades lunged forward with growls and snarls, swinging the sword arms towards the young man.

Naruto managed to flip backwards out of the way of the Hell-Blades slash; only for a one of the other Hell-Blades to ram it's head into him and push him back into a wall. Naruto stumbled forward from that and was then knocked to the side by one of the Hell-Blades Shields. _'Alright… These things seem to be smarter than the other monsters…and stronger… Faster… Oh shit… this might be a problem…'_ The teen thought to himself as he stood up and then rolled out of the way of one of the Hell-Blades, then cursed as he had to use his wings to push himself above another Hell-Blade trying to lunge at him.

Floating up above, Naruto quickly vanished, using the Afterimage ability Gilver granted him just as one of the other Hell-Blades tried to slice him into pieces and appeared behind a Hell-Blade. The teen then quickly spun, slashing with Gilver towards the Hell-Blade, only for the devil to block with it's shield. It then spun on it's heel, and slashed Naruto at the stomach, before then punching the silver haired teen, sending him skidding back only to gasp in pain. Quickly getting back to his feet Naruto cursed and lunged forwards, jumping over the Hell-Blades as they all tried a stab. However, this has a fortunate Side effect of making the Hell-Blades swords get stuck in the wall, leaving them open for attack.

Smirking, Naruto crouched then lunged forwards and jumped up into the air, then brought Gilver down, digging it through the middle Hell-Blades helmet and skull, killing the demon as a shower of blood sprayed out, matting the teen's hair down to his head, while it then began to melt away. Flipping off the body, Naruto was just in time to see the other two Hell-Blades get their sword arms out of the wall and turn to snarl at him angrily. **"C'mon…"** Naruto said with a smirking and a slight gesture of his hand, angering the Hell-Blades further as they lunged at the smirking teen.

However, Naruto then crouched and channeled Chakra to his blade, then lunged forwards, the Afterimages following him towards the Hell-Blades. The two beasts slashed at the Afterimages just as Naruto appeared behind them, sheathing Gilver as he then focused his Chakra into Kyuubi. **"Rising Sun!"** He suddenly exclaimed as he lunged forwards, kicking the Hell-Blade one then twice, bringing then both up into the air. **"Starfall!"** The Teen then exclaimed as he used a downward angled aerial kick to knock the Hell-Blade skidding back along the ground.

Upon landing, Naruto then looked to his side as the other Hell-Blade came lunging at him, only for purple flames to gather around the body of the now grinning silver haired half devil… **"C'mon… Make my day!"** He suddenly exclaimed as he used a sideways roundhouse kick to knock the Hell-Blade off balance, then ran towards it and smirked. **"Lunar Phase!"** He shouted as he then spun up into the air several times, kicking the Hell-Blade as he went, before ending it with a powerful Ax-Kick, which knocked the demon into the ground with a massive explosion. Landing on all fours, Naruto looked to see the Hell-Blade hadn't survived that last attack and was now melting away like the last one had.

However, before he could even think to celebrate, the blond haired boy shouted in pain as the last Hell-Blade managed to cut him along the back. _'Note to self, make sure not to lose track of the enemies in the future or I'm going to lose my head…'_ The teen thought to himself then flipped backwards, away from the demon and grinned, unsheathing Yamato and holding the blade just under his eyes. Grinning once more, the silver haired young man lunged forward, swinging Yamato and knocking the Demon off balance. The teen then, spun on one heel and landed a back handed punch to the creature, sending it tumbling to the side as Naruto then crouched back, holding Yamato at his side while channeling Chakra to it.

"**Judgment Cut…"** Naruto said darkly as the Hell-Blade got up and he swung the sword, a distortion in the air was the only warning before a sphere of energy appeared around the Hell-Blade, just before Naruto spun his sword in hand then sheathed it, making a click at the end as the Hell-Blade fell into pieces with a spray of blood and gore. **"Well… I suppose that wasn't as bad as I originally thought…"** Naruto then said as he reached up and swept his hair back, blood flying from it as he then walked over to one of the turnstiles before him.

Looking around, the teen frowned while wondering where he was supposed to turn it, so sighing, he decided to see how far he could turn it and leave it at that. Stretching his limbs, Naruto quickly walked over to the first Turnstile and then began to push it, grunting as he did so and the beam of light traveled, soon ending on one of the darkened doors. **"What the hell?"** The boy questioned then walked over to the newly revealed door, on it was some kind of face, its mouth was wide open and it looked like something needed to be placed inside of it, however the part on it was broken into three depressions, meaning it needed three objects to work.

Frowning, Naruto went to the next Turnstile and pushed it, soon revealing another door. Upon revealing this one, Naruto walked over to it and walked into this door. He found himself in a strange place, before him was a version of himself, minus the wings and demonic appearance, dressed in all white with Gilver on his back but without any of his other weapons. **"Let me guess, I have to fight you or something?"** Naruto questioned and the other him shook his head no.

"Too cliché, I am just here to show you your true destiny…" The white version of the silver haired young man said with a slight boy then walked to a window and turned back to Naruto. "Take a look inside, if you dare…" He said and Naruto walked forward, then looked at the mirror before then seeing something appear in it. It was a figure in a purple coat, one that the boy recognized as his older self from before. The man was standing before a burning village; his eyes were focused however, focused on a creature floating over the city, its eyes glaring down on the city. However, his older self soon turned from this scene and walked over to a hill, where numerous tents and sleeping bags rested, the older silver haired man soon entered a specific tent and got out a small book…

"**Konoha? What the hell?"** Naruto wondered as the scene vanished, and the silver haired boy looked over towards the other him, only to see a red stone now lying on the ground. Walking over to the stone, Naruto picked it up and looked into its depths, seeing the scene in the mirror being replayed. Shaking his head, Naruto walked out of the room, and pushed the next Turnstile, revealing the next room, which he walked over to and entered like the last one.

Unlike the last room, the person within wasn't Naruto, no, he was taken aback upon seeing someone wearing a purple coat with gold trim, purple pants, black dress shoes, and white gloves, Yamato in his left hand sheathed. However, when the man turned, Naruto took a step back, his eye's going wide. He wore a white turtleneck shirt, with a red vest, a strange necklace around his neck with a skull pendent and a familiar gold amulet above it. His face however was that of Gilver, with blood red eyes, gray skin, and dark marks covering his features, his hair swept back like Naruto's own was…

**"No…"** Naruto whispered upon seeing his grandfather once more, this time more clearly possessed than he had been before. However, this man merely took a step to the side, revealing an obsidian mirror, with silver trim, which he then motioned to with his right hand. Naruto looked to the man for a few moments, before nodding his head and walking over to this mirror, inwardly dreading what lay within it…

What he saw was frightening, he saw a silver haired man he had never seen before fighting against someone in armor like Inferno, only different. The two fought, as fierce as the most bitter of enemies, blades singing through the air and sparking as they came together. Soon however the silver haired man managed to break the helmet/mask off of the armored being, making Naruto's eyes widen. It was him, or rather, his older self, Like the Vergil beside him his skin was a pale gray, his eye's were a burning red, while strange purple marks rose over his revealed skin, his face in a blank expression…

Quickly turning to the person who looked like his grandpa, he was sad to see a violet gem, in it was the same scene from before, playing over and over again. Naruto shook his head, and placed this gem into one of his pockets before walking out of the room and heading over to the last Turnstile, quickly moving it to reveal the last of the doors and rushed over to it, only to get a surprise upon seeing his older self waiting for him, only now dressed in blue instead of purple…

**"Do I even want to know?"** Naruto questioned and his older self opened a single eye, looked at him, and then nudged to the mirror beside him, this one having a silver mirror with a gold frame. Grunting once, Naruto walked over to what he hoped was the final mirror, he really couldn't take seeing another scene from his future, and the last two weren't all that good after all.

Within he saw himself older yet again, only this time he was fighting against someone dressed in black with long flowing silver hair… And a katana with the longest blade that Naruto had ever seen in his life! The two of them were moving like lightning, the man in black and Naruto matching one another slash for slash and injury for injury. However the older Naruto then was surrounded by a purple field, which then lowered to reveal him in a more demonic form! However as he did this so did the other, becoming something akin to a Dark or fallen Angel with a single wing. Both of them then lunged into the air, flying and fighting in the skies over what looked like a crater of some kind, in what looked like a demonic world…

Naruto soon found the scene had ended, and like before when he looked to the person who had been in the room, he found a jewel waiting for him, this one being blue. Sighing the silver haired young man picked up the gem then walked out of this room and too the one with the three depressions. Placing each gem into it, the door gave off a bright glow before then sliding up into the wall and revealing a small room with three statues. The first was to his immediate left and was a strange demon holding Yamato, a place before it to rest the real thing. The one to his immediate right was a horned demon with a skull in place of its head with a broadsword of some kind, a depression before it was obviously for the real broadsword.

However, directly in front of him was another statue, this one had a strange looking demon, covered head to toe in old age armor, his arms covered in chains while two swords were attached to these chains and crossed in front of him into an X. Looking down, Naruto saw that these two blades were still present so walked forward and touched the hilts of the swords, only for chains to wrap around his forearms while a pair of sheaths appeared at his lower back, magically adhering to his form. Blinking the surprise from his face, Naruto looked over his two new weapons with a critical eye.

Each sword was attached to a pair of chains which had wrapped around his forearms, the hilts were rather simple, having black or white leather bound around them depending on which blade he had, each was a short sword with a single edged blade, one obsidian the other a pale ivory, the guard was in the shape of a silver skull, it's fangs pointing towards the edge while it's eyes were looking upwards, violet gems making the eyes for either blade. Each of the sheaths were like his blades, one was white, the other black, with a silver tip at each end.

_**"At last, I can be of service to you once more, Lord Sparda!"**_ Naruto heard a voice and looked around, only to stop and look to his two now swords with a raised brow. **"Were you just talking to me?"** He questioned only to hear the slightly metallic yet very deep and dangerous voice speak once more. _**"Yes. These are my blade's Lord Sparda, Luce and Umbra, may they wreak wicked chaos, and torment your enemies!"**_ The voice said before it was silent and Naruto looked over "Luce and Umbra" with a raised brow before shrugging and spinning each sword in hand then sheathed them.

The young Sparda then walked out of that room, and watched as all the doors around him suddenly closed, then all of the Turnstiles moved, pointing to a hidden door and unveiling it from the shadows while the silver haired young man heard a click like from a lock. Clicking his tongue, the teen walked up and pushed the door open, revealing a large room, a pair of massive double doors at the end, which seemed to be blocked by a red field, while a life-size statue of a demonic Sparda sat in the center of the room. Walking into the room, Naruto heard the doors behind him seal shut, just as he heard the sound of another of those fields coming up…

**"Ugh… Why me?"** The teen wondered to himself then saw something move, whatever it was then moved and latched onto the statue of Sparda. After it did, numerous vines burst from the chest of the statue, curving and twining all over it, soon it had vines going in and out of the stone, until finally the statue moved, picking up it's sword and then pulling it's legs free of it's pedestal… Looking at the creature, "Hell-Infectant" he thought to himself, Naruto quickly pulled Luce and Umbra from their sheaths and then cracked his neck.

**"Now this aught a be entertaining…"** The teen thought to himself while holding he two newest weapons and lunging forward, swinging Luce and Umbra with their chains, sending them both flying towards the Infectant. The stone demon rolled to the side however and Naruto had to pull on the chains and catch them as the Infectant came at him, using the swords to block as it swung it's heavy stone sword. Naruto grunted under the strain, then pushed the Infectant back and swung his blades in hand, slashing and nipping the stone beast.

The Infectant then flipped backwards, away from Naruto as a part of the fleshy demon attached to it moved, an eye coming over its shoulder and firing a beam of energy towards Naruto. The silver haired teen cursed at this, rolling out of the way of the blast at the last second then crouched and lunged for the Infectant. The Infectant used its sword to block as Naruto swung his blade, however, Naruto then threw his other blade, flipping up as it wrapped around the Infectant. Naruto then tossed his other chain blade, letting both wrap around and trap the Infectant as a smirk came over his lips.

Taking hold of both the weapons Chains, Naruto then started to spin the demon, moving in a circle while staying in place. The demon was soon off the ground and Naruto called his chains back, the weapons unraveled from the Demon in time for it to go spinning into a wall with a crash of dust and dirt. Taking hold of his two swords Naruto watched as the Infectant got back up, it's head and left arm having been destroyed and revealing a mass of tentacles and demonic flesh, an eye situated where it's head would have been before.

The Infectant used its single arm to hold it's sword up before then leaning back and hurling it towards Naruto. The teen cursed to himself and ducked out of the way of the heavy stone sword, only for it to shatter on the ground next to him, the Infectant screeching as it did. Naruto quickly turned his attention back to the Infectant, just in time for it to ram into him and send him flying back. Cursing under his breath the teen flipped up onto his feet and then held his two swords narrowing his blue eyes on the demon he lunged forward, swinging his blades forward with the chains. The Infectant seemed faster however, dodging and rolling out of the way, even as pieces of it began to chip away.

Naruto then reared both his swords back and above himself, the swords began to shimmer, energy coursing through them as Naruto slammed them into the ground, sending an arch of energy across the ground and into the Demon, knocking it back once more and destroying one of it's legs. Lunging towards the demon quickly Naruto jumped up and brought his swords down towards the eye on it's back, the Infectants stone arm came up to try and hold back this, only for Naruto to knock it away and stab the eye, hearing a loud shriek of pain as blood gushed from the creature.

Backing away from it he watched as the Statue exploded into pieces, allowing the boy to give a sigh of relief. Turning, Naruto was surprised to see a new statue of Sparda appear, however it was in his human form, and it seemed to be smiling, just at the corners of it's mouth and barely there, yet he could somehow tell… With a flash of light Naruto suddenly found himself back to normal no less, his wings and the rest of his demonic appearance having vanished, allowing Naruto a quick sigh of relief.

"Hate for anyone to think I was a demon here…" He said mostly to himself as he then walked passed the statue of Sparda, up the last door. The red field before this door then shattered, and Naruto pushed the heavy double doors open, revealing the other side of the mountains, and below he saw a tiny looking town… "That seems as good a place as any to start my search…" Naruto muttered to himself while then heading off towards the town, Luce and Umbra sheathed at the small of his back, Gilver resting over his shoulder, Yamato at his side, and Kyuubi on his hands and feet…

--

(Nibelhiem…)

A familiar man with spiky black hair runs into a mansion, he and his SOLDIER associate both look around inside of the mansion. "I'm sure I saw him come here…" Zack said mostly to himself while the masked SOLDIER nodded his head. "C'mon Cloud, I know where he is." With that both Zack and "Cloud" head up the stairs, into a room only for Zack to scratch his head. "There's no sign of Sephiroth, but I'm sure I saw him come in here…" Zack said mostly to himself then walks to a door, beyond the door is an old bedroom and both Zack and Cloud enter, before then noticing a secret door to the side and both nodded to one another.

Zack was worried, after they had found the people who had been experimented only a few hours ago, he had decided to send word to Central and the Akumagakure Ninja. If not for backup then because he had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach about what was going to happen. However, it was going to be a couple days before they, or the backup from SOLDIER would be arriving, and Sephiroth was starting to worry him…

The two go to the door and then travel down a long winding staircase, the two then travel down an old dark cave and find themselves into a strange old library, Sephiroth pacing back and forth with a book in his hand. "… an organism that was apparently dead, was found in a 2000 year old geological stratum." Sephiroth said to himself, not noticing the two watching him. "Professor Gast named that organism… Jenova…"

--

TBC…

--

AN: Another chapter bites the dust! Oh well… Sorry about the long wait for all of my updates, but its been crazy at home lately. Oh well… I have a question for all my readers/reviewers; it's not a Vote but an inquiry if you will. Who should Naruto be pared with in this story? The characters I picked are: Tenten, Yuffie, or my OC Shadow from my original DMC Naruto crossover (She's got Shego's Personality if you don't know). If you have an idea for a different character you can make a suggestion. Like I said, this isn't a vote, I would like to hear an argument for or against sertain characters, that's what helped me decide on the pairings in my other stories thus far, so I'd like to see what the people think.

And as a side note, Kyuubi uses the skill's from Beowulf and Iffrit for the most part at the moment, new ones will appear later in the fic. Luce and Umbra are actually based after the Blades of Chaos from God of War, only with straight edged blades rather than the flame shaped ones. Oh well, hope you liked this chap, until next time, Ja Ne!

_**Naruto's current Devil Arms:**_

_**Devil Arm: Weapon Type: Demons Original Name: Element(s)…**_

_**Yamato: O-Katana: Yama of the Mountains: Steel/Wind…**_

_**Kyuubi: Gauntlets and Greaves: Kyuubi no Youko: Earth/Fire…**_

_**Gilver: Katana: Vergil Sparda: Steel/Spectral (Ghost)…**_

Luce & Umbra: Chain Blades: Aubrey: Light / Dark… 


	8. JENOVA

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, DMC, or anything else that might appear in this fic

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, DMC, or anything else that might appear in this fic. I wouldn't even be writing it if I did anyways, so leave me alone you pesky lawyers!!

_**NU: Legend Reborn…**_

_**Chapter 7: JENOVA…**_

By: 26 Lord Pain

--

Human Speech…

Human Thoughts…Radio In Use…Jutsu In Use…Demon Speech…Demon Thoughts…Inner Spirit Talking…

--

(Akumagakure, Outside Nibelheim…)

The sky was dark, the stars shown down from the lofty heavens, bathing the forest in a pale beautiful glow. Naruto flipped out of a tree with practiced ease, in his hands was a dead animal, a rabbit to be precise. He had caught the tiny creature only a few hours prior, starving to death wasn't very high on his very short list of things to do after all. However, the boy could also say that he found the relatively small meal that the rabbit provided oddly satisfying, possibly due to some small influence by Kyuubi through the gauntlets he was wearing…

"Whatever it is, I might have to look into it later…" Naruto muttered then took another bite out of the rabbit, and then licked his lips. He had been walking towards the city he had spotted, mostly to come up with some form of story as to why he was coming out of the forest with barely the clothes on his back and a name. Of course the fact his clothes were worse for ware was due mostly to the fact several demons had attacked him on his way here, annoying him to no end as it seemed he could never get a break.

However, shaking those thoughts off, Naruto walked through the forest, only to notice smoke rising above the trees in the distance… "What the hell…" Naruto muttered then rushed off towards the fire where the smoke blocked out all the stars and even the moon. The boy soon found himself at a small town, the same one he had been heading for in the first place to be exact. Only now the entire place was set ablaze, people were strewn about the ground with injuries while others were trying to get those still alive off to safety. Only one question ran through Naruto's mind upon seeing this…

"What the blood hell happened here?" He wondered aloud while looking about with wide eye's, then saw a man come out of what looked like a hotel and look around wildly. The man had spiky black hair, with two bangs coming down the front to hang to his right cheek; his eyes were an eerie glowing blue color, in fact if looked at the right way, he almost looked like an older Sasuke save for the X shaped scar on the left side of his jaw. He wears a black outfit that is composed of a turtleneck sweater with long baggy pants, with a large brown belt that has straps going up over each shoulder, a pair of black paldrons covering each shoulder, a pair of black gloves over his hands, and a pair of brown boots over his feet that have a zipper down the front. On the mans back is a large sword, which looks allot like a Zanbatou, and yet has two holes in the blade near the hilt and cracks covering the rest blade.

Naruto then hears someone call out to the black haired man, who rushes over to him, and Naruto quickly runs over to both hoping to get some kind of answers. "Your still sane right?" The hefty man questions of the black haired man who frowns slightly.

"Last time I checked…" The large man didn't even crack a smile, instead he noticed Naruto and raised a brow.

"Who the hell are you, kid?" He questioned and Naruto sighed.

"Just call me Naruto Sparda…" He said simply, not noticing Zack look at him with wide eyes.

"Well whoever the hell you are, do you think you can help us with the wounded?" The large man questioned and Naruto nodded his head quickly to him. "Good, go with Zack here, I'm going to check for more survivors!" The man then said as he rushed off into a still burning building.

"Hey kid exactly how old are you?" Zack suddenly asked the teen who frowned at him a second.

"I'm almost fourteen…" He said and saw Zack raise both eyebrows, making the teen twitch angrily. "I'm short for my age…" He grumbled and Zack nodded his head slowly then rushed over to a man on the ground. Naruto saw this and went over to a burning building, and then quickly ran over to check on a man in blue clothes with armor. Naruto waved Zack over after finding a pulse and Zack quickly came over and knelt beside of Naruto.

"Sephi… Roth…" The man whispered softly then his head lolled to the side, Naruto looked to Zack who checked the man quickly, only to let out a sigh or relief.

"Cloud… Thank kami your okay…" Zack whispered with relief upon noticing his pulse was steady. This person was in a blue uniform, with a brown belt that had straps reaching up over his shoulders, steel paldrons on his shoulders with a pair of black gloves over his hands, a pair of steel knee guards with brown leather straps, a holster of some kind on his right thigh, a teal scarf around his neck coming to obscure his lower face, and a strange steel helmet with three red lights on the front…

"Are you really a Sparda?" Zack then questioned while turning away from the man on the ground and Naruto heard Yama in his mind, telling him to hold up Yamato. Doing so, Naruto watched, as the man looked the sword over for a second, his eye's wide before a grin split his face. "Nice, one of Vergil's eh, good I'll need some help with this… Think you can help me take on Sephiroth?" Zack questioned and Naruto raised a brow to the man.

"Should that name mean anything to me?" Naruto questioned and Zack was silent for a few moments then chuckled.

"Maybe… You do kind of look like him… But that's not the point, I'm Zack Fair, nice to meet you Naruto." Zack said and held a hand to Naruto who clicked his tongue then shook the offered hand.

"Right, now shouldn't we hurry up, I don't know about you but I personally don't like the idea of whoever did this getting away." Naruto said to Zack and the man frowned, nodding his head then got up and ran off towards the mansion in the city. Taking a moment to look at the man on the ground one last time, Naruto then followed after Zack. The two came to a courtyard in front of the mansion Naruto had seen before, in front of the Mansion stood a man that made the silver haired boy shiver.

The man was tall, very tall, with pale pasty skin, long silver hair that was parted in the front to frame his face, piercing glowing green eyes, and a strong muscled build. He wore a pair of black knee high combat boots with bands above and below his knee to hold them on, a pair of black pants mostly covered by those with a large belt around his waist straps coming from the belt to form an X over his chest and attach to his metal paldrons, a long black coat concealed most of his form, with several undone belts around his waist, a pair of silver belts were around his wrists, and black gloves concealed his hands. Last was the sword the man held, it was at least as long as the man was tall, the single edge of the blade was stained red, and the handle was covered in black leather…

Several of the townsfolk then ran at the man, and Naruto's eye's widened as he swung his sword and in a single stroke killed all of them. The flames around the man seemed to intensify as the man stood among them, standing like some form of demon or devil, wreathed in flames he, turned his back to Naruto and Zack, walking off through the flames and towards a strange structure in the distance.

"I take it that's Sephiroth…" Naruto muttered and Zack nodded his head grimly.

"Do you have a Flame type Devil Arm?" Zack then asked and Naruto looked at him strangely, making the man pinch the bridge of his nose. "Can any of your weapons expend balls of fire?" He asked and Naruto held up his gauntlets. "Alright, we need a Backfire, aim your gauntlets as the ground where the flames are sprouting up, that way they'll snuff one another out." Zack explained and Naruto nodded his head, held up his arms and channeled Chakra into the Kyuubi Gauntlets, sending beams of heat flying at the ground around the flames, where they began to do as Zack said.

Once the flames had burned themselves out, Zack and Naruto ran up and after Sephiroth. "So do you have anything else with an elemental alignment with you?" Zack questioned as they rushed towards a structure on top of the nearby mountain.

"I wouldn't really know… I'm kind of new to all this…" Naruto replied and Zack nodded his head, having figured that out from the way the young man was reacting to everything. "What's wrong with this Sephiroth guy?" Naruto questioned and Zack frowned to himself.

"He thinks he's related to an Angel or something… He's calling all of humanity traitors for our nation allying with the Sparda clan. Right now he's going off to the Chakra Reactor in the mountain to free his "Mother" or something like that." Zack explained to the teen as they rushed up the side of the mountain and Naruto grimaced.

"Then wouldn't me being anywhere near him be a bad thing?" Naruto questioned and Zack smirked to the teen.

"No. If Sephiroth IS somehow an Angel, we might be able to use your Demonic powers to fight him." Zack said while Naruto muttered under his breath about always ending up in crazy situations. "Besides, you're a ninja right?" Zack questioned and Naruto grimaced once more.

"Sort of… I was a Gennin in Konoha for a while, but I've sort of been banished…" Naruto said and Zack nearly tripped over on himself.

"Who the fuck is dumb enough to kick a Son of Sparda out of their village?" Zack questioned with an incredulous look and Naruto blinked.

"Wait… I thought being a relative to a Demon was a bad thing…" Naruto stated more than questioned and Zack gave him a look.

"Maybe in other nations, but around here Demons like Sparda and his family are respected." Zack stated and Naruto was silent for a moment before letting out another sigh then saw the reactor up ahead.

"Talk more about this later, stop the psychotic momma's boy now." Naruto then said and Zack couldn't help it as he snickered to himself as they entered into the reactor, journeying down into a large room. However, all snickering stopped as Naruto and Zack found a girl kneeling down by the bloody body of a man, Sephiroth's sword lying on the ground nearby in front of a large door.

"Papa…" She whispered though Naruto could hear her as she leaned down to him. "Sephiroth?" Slowly the girl sits up, looking to the sky, her shoulders and body shaking with rage. "Sephiroth did this to you, didn't he!?" The girl growled angrily, Naruto tried to move forward, only for Zack to stop him and shake his head. "Sephiroth… SOLDIER… Mako Reactors… Shinra… Everything!?" The girl had tears in her eyes as she said this, and Naruto tried to go to her, only for Zack to hold him back. "I hate them ALL!!" She then shouted while standing up, quickly grabbing Sephiroth's sword she then rushed into the reactor.

"What the hell are you doing!? She's going to get herself killed!" Naruto roared at Zack and the black haired man let out a tired sigh.

"We can't stop her kid, we can only hope that she doesn't find Sephiroth before we get to him." Zack said as he and Naruto ran after the girl, and through the doors into a room with numerous pods lining the room. They see Tifa is on the ground with a bleeding wound lying down on her side; Zack quickly rushes over to her and kneels by her side.

"Tifa… Let me help…" Zack starts only for the woman to turn on her side, looking away from him, Zack's eye's fall slightly at this. Zack shakes his head slightly and then turns to Naruto, the teen nods and they rush up the stairs, Zack pulling his massive sword from his back and cutting the doors to JENOVA's chamber open in one fell swoop of his blade. The two walked down the short hall to the interior of JENOVA's chamber Naruto immediately hearing a deep voice…

"Mother…" Both Naruto and Zack quickly look up at this, seeing Sephiroth, standing before what looks like a robotic angel of some form. This "Angel" however also resembles armor, and is connected to machines and life-support systems, while also hiding something lurking behind it. "Let's take this planet back together…" Sephiroth says as he slowly holds his arms out to his sides. "I've thought of a very good plan…" Sephiroth says, seemingly ignoring the two behind him. "Lets go to there… To that place… Together… Mother…" Sephiroth says to the creature hiding behind the angelic armor and Zack grits his teeth.

"Sephiroth! Why did you kill the villagers? Why did you hurt Tifa?" Zack demanded angrily of the man who had once been his friend, the silver haired man. "Answer me Sephiroth!" Zack roars, throwing one hand to his side as the silver haired man chuckles lightly, surprising Zack.

"They've come again mother… Those traitorous mortals…" The man says to the creature behind the metal armor darkly. "With her superior power, knowledge, and magic, mother was destined to rule the planet…" Sephiroth said then looked to the side slightly, only seeing Zack. "But those people… They choose to fight along side a devil… and now, demons are roaming over your world mother…" Sephiroth said and Naruto grit his teeth, it didn't matter how much this guy and he looked somewhat alike, when it came to their personalities, the two couldn't be any farther from the other. "But, don't be sad anymore mother…" Sephiroth said as he placed his hands on the metallic shell. "I'm here with you…" He whispered then pulled on the metallic shell, ripping it out of its place and tossing it to the side with a dark look as it revealed JENOVA…

"IT" or she Naruto supposed though preferred IT when looking at it and so did ALL of his Devil-Arms… IT had blue skin with darker blue lips, strange ridges growing along her shoulders and down her breast, long silver hair that looked like it was made from real strands of silver and was floating all around it's head, the only visible eye it had was glowing a sinister pink, on it's head was a strange metal helmet with the word JENOVA printed on it yet it somehow left what Naruto could only guess was It's brain visible. It had it's legs crossed under it, while it's arms were pulled backwards into a mass of red tendrils, with a large red tendril coming out of it's stomach, numerous tendrils snaking out of it's back while a strange dark blue jewel rested on it's right breast and one just a little below that next to the tentacle coming out of her stomach…

"Ugh… What got hold of that thing…" Naruto muttered under his breath with a grimace, seeing as whatever did, it REALLY did a number on its body.

"We meet at last… Mother…" Sephiroth then said with a smile while Zack had managed to get behind him, and now had his massive sword only a few mere inches from the silver haired mans neck. Sephiroth was calm as he lazily turned his head to look at the blade, seeing his own and Zack's reflection in the swords edge…

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Zack demanded of the man and Sephiroth quickly lashed out with his sword, only Zack managed to block the blade in time and was merely sent skidding back along a large red tube of some kind while Naruto watched. "Sephiroth… I trusted you!" Zack exclaimed before jumping up, his sword held high as he swung down at Sephiroth. However, the Silver haired man quickly blocked that blow and easily knocked Zack to the side, sending him falling down into the darkness. Only for the Silver haired man to then jump down and go after him. Naruto cursed before then preparing to jump down, only to stop as he heard something…

_**"I feel you… Little one… One with THEIR power flowing within you…"**_ Naruto looked around at that, his eye's narrowed and hand hovering over Yamato… Where the hell had that come from? _**"Here… Little one… I'm right here…"**_ Turning once more, Naruto found his eye's were on JENOVA, looking down into the pit, Naruto noticed that Sephiroth and Zack were busy fighting with one another, so the teen cautiously walked over the red tube and towards the deformed creature. _**"That's not nice… I'm not deformed little one… No more than Sparda was in his true form…"**_ The voice said, confirming what he had thought though doing nothing to reassure the boy that JENOVA wasn't up to something…

"Just… What are you?" Naruto then questioned while carefully stepping over the circuitry and other machines that had been used to hold that angelic shell in place.

_**"I am J.E.N.O.V.A… At least to Mortals I am… I was once the Angel of Death however… and the lord or Kami as you know her decreed that I should eradicate demons from your world…"**_ JENOVA said and Naruto narrowed his eye's, looking for any type of deceit in it's words…

"Well… Obviously something went wrong with that plan…" Naruto said as saw the light of JENOVA's eye dim before returning to its former brilliant color. However, before the supposed Angel could continue, Zack landed back on the platform before JENOVA's chamber, Sephiroth lowering himself nearby, only to glare at Naruto.

_**"QUICKLY! DEFEND YOURSELF!"**_ Naruto heard from JENOVA and unsheathed Yamato in time to block Sephiroth's own sword, but was pushed back against JENOVA's chamber.

"So… Your hear mother as well…" Sephiroth said darkly and Naruto gritted his teeth, his eye's turning a burning red as Sephiroth's eye's widened.

**"Maybe… But that doesn't mean I can forgive you for what you've done here!"** Naruto growled out before using his Demonic rage to fuel his strength and push the silver haired man away from himself.

"A devil…" Sephiroth said with a sneer while pointing his sword at the teen. "It was creature's like you, that imprisoned mother so many years ago…" Sephiroth growled out and lunged at the boy, swinging his sword with blinding speed, only for Naruto to vanish the reappear beside of Zack.

_'Dammit… Why isn't JENOVA getting this guy off my back!?'_ Naruto wondered only to hear JENOVA once more. _**"My son cannot fully grasp what I want him to know, only what is essential, and I am an Angel… And while the deaths of Devils is one of my priorities, however, your family has redeemed itself…"**_ JENOVA explained while Naruto muttered an Of course under his breath as he and Zack were both sent reeling back by a swing of Sephiroth's sword, knocking Zack's out of his hand while Naruto flipped and landed on one of the guardrails in the Pod-room, Zack skidded along the ground, only to end up sprawled out on the steps…

"_**No, this cannot be allowed!! I will attempt to gain my son's attention away from the two of you!"**_ JENOVA suddenly said while Sephiroth was looking towards the two, only for his eye's to widen for a moment as he turned and began to walk towards JENOVa… Letting Naruto release a sigh of relief before then rolling off the guardrail with a grimace of pain. _'Note to self… Stay away from psychotic maniacs from now on…'_ He thought to himself, adding another note to the many he had already made on this trip.

However, upon looking up, Naruto saw someone else was walking into the room with Sephiroth. His eye's widened upon seeing the man in blue that had been passed out on the ground earlier. Naruto heard the sound of running, then a sound of glass breaking after that. Ignoring the pain in his gut from the impact with the guard rail, Naruto stood up and walked over to the door where JENOVA was… He saw the man in blue holding Zack's sword, impaling Sephiroth from the side as blood flowed down the blade. As the man then pulled the sword from Sephiroth, the silver haired man fell forward, one hand on the tube holding JENOVA within while he then slid down to his knees, soon lying motionless.

"Not bad…" Naruto muttered then blinked as the pain was gone and he blew into his bangs before going over to see if Zack was okay, sheathing Yamato at his side as he did so. Placing a hand to Zack's neck, the silver haired teen heard him groan in pain for a second, before then opening one eye.

"I'm not dead yet…" He said with a slight smirk and Naruto chuckled, then looked at the man in blue rushed over to the girl on the ground, removing his helmet to show blond spiky hair, much like his had been before recent changes…

"I wonder if Baachan has another grandson she isn't looking after…" Naruto muttered bitterly but shook that off and looked back to JENOVA's chamber, only to gasp in pain as what would have been an ear-shattering shriek tore through his mind. The boy suddenly fell back, holding his ears as blood flowed from them, and upon looking back up he saw why… Sephiroth walked out of JENOVA's chamber, the "Angel's" head tucked under one arm and his sword in the other arms hand… Sephiroth looked worse for wear however, his breathing was shallow, his body was slouched, and blood was seeping from the gaping wound on his side, even as it was healing…

"By… Someone like you…" Sephiroth grunts out and Zack manages to speak from his sprawled out position.

"Cloud… Finish Sephiroth…" The dark haired man grits out while the blond man nods his head, places Tifa onto the ground carefully then stands up, picking the massive sword belonging to Zack up with him. Cloud then rushes to stand in front of the steps leading to Sephiroth, sparing a passing glance at Naruto whose still trying to regain his hearing.

"Sephiroth!" Cloud shouts at the man before rushing up the stairs, jumping into the air and swinging the sword down onto the man, only for Sephiroth to block it with his own blade halting the approach of Cloud's blade to his head. The two blades spark wildly at this, only for Sephiroth to turn and swing his sword, sending Cloud flying back into JENOVA's room. Sephiroth follows after the blond, but so is Naruto, moving quickly to unsheathe Gilver, he blurs out of existence only to reappear in front of Cloud and glaring towards Sephiroth who grits his teeth in frustration.

"You would be wise to move… Devil…" Sephiroth grunted out through gritted teeth and the silver haired teen chuckled lightly.

"Unfortunately… Wisdom… Has never been one of my forte's…" Naruto said with a smirk and then lunged forward, swinging Gilver towards the man only for Sephiroth to quickly stab him straight through his heart, the length of the blade passing through him and impaling Cloud in the side. Sephiroth then performed an amazing feat of strength by lifting the sword; Naruto still impaled on it, AND cloud! Naruto grunted, spitting out a bit of blood as the sword somehow seemed to BURN him with its power…

"_**Sire! That weapon is a holy blade! It makes your wounds hard to heal! Please do NOT fall asleep sire!"**_ Came Yama's frantic voice as Naruto looked at Sephiroth with a pair of hate filled blue eyes…

"You shouldn't… Push your luck… Devil…" Sephiroth said in a growl only for both to notice something wasn't right. Looking back, Naruto watched as Cloud suddenly lurched forward on Sephiroth's blade, enough to use his weight and bring himself to the ground… "That's… Impossible!" Sephiroth said with wide eyes before Cloud then lifted the man off the ground, Tilting Naruto so that the teen impacted against the blond man. Cloud moves his arms at that moment, placing them in front of Naruto while still on the sword Cloud roars and tosses Sephiroth to the side of the room, sword and all…

Sephiroth impacted with the wall in an explosion of fire and lightning, but at the moment, Naruto was in too much pain to really pay attention. The silver haired man then fell down, deep into the darkness of the reactor, while he and Cloud looked on, one holding his side and panting, the other leaning back into the older teen as his eye's began to dim…

"_**Sire! Sire, don't fall asleep! If you do you may never awaken again!"**_ Naruto vaguely heard the call of Yama…

"_**Dammit! Stay awake you fool, if you don't death is assured!"**_ The boy heard Gilver's voice roar, an odd combination of anger and worry…

"_**Would you stay awake you fucking brat! I am not going to die here like this and neither will you!"**_ Kyuubi's booming demonic growl came as Naruto's eyelids began to droop down…

"_**Lord Sparda, remember, you still have much to do… A family to meet and a heritage to reclaim… Can you lose all of that now that your so close?"**_ The voice of Luce and Umbra questioned of Naruto who struggled against sleep, the demon was right, so were the other's… He had too much to do before he could allow death to take him…

--

Cloud stumbled up to his feet, carrying Naruto with as much strength as he could muster, stumbling out of the JENOVA chamber only to fall down the stairs, Naruto rolling to the side at the Guardrails. Panting, Cloud looked to the side, only to notice that Tifa had vanished, looking up or down, he saw Zack. "You… Did well… Cloud" The dark haired man said as the blond haired teen grunted in pain as he tried to push himself up, only to fall back down to the ground, his eyes were heavy, until finally, he fell into darkness…

--

Zack watched all of this from his spot, he saw Naruto roll onto his back and breath shakily, but it was doubtful he would survive. A half demon could only last so long without their heart after all… However, the man soon succumbed to his own injuries, and blacked out. His mind was filled with memories of what he could have done, of what he wanted to do with his life, not as a SOLDIER, but as a man, the many things he could have done that he'd never be able too… He wished… No… He hoped he could see Aeris at least one more time…

--

It was a while later when they arrived, men in SOLDIER uniforms like clouds, a man in a white lab coat, wire rim glasses and his black hair in a ponytail with them. He was currently looking at Cloud lying out on a stretcher. "This boy here?" The man questioned mostly to himself upon seeing him. "How interesting. How truly interesting." The man said to himself, on hand resting just below his chin as he looked at the blond teen with a crooked grin. "We'll use him as my new sample." The man said while looking to one of the emotionless SOLDIER's holding the stretcher up, before laughing lightly in his throat.

Turning, the man then walked over to look at Naruto, and his grin nearly split his head in two upon seeing him. "A son of Sparda! What an excellent specimen we have here!" The man said with his grin only to stop and slowly turn, before him was a man he and the rest of Shinra were infinitely familiar with… Able Negrado, The Onikage of Akumagakure himself…

The Onikage is a tall man, relatively young as well, only in his mid-thirties. He does not dress in the traditional garb of a Kage either; instead he is dressed in the Ninja attire he wore when he was still a Jounin. His hair is black and looks like messy spikes, with red streaks running through it, his eyes are an equally red color, while his skin is pale, over his forehead is an Akuma Hittai-Ate which is black with a pair of horns like Jiraiya's and four red "Eye" marks on the front. Over his lower face is a black mask like Kakashi's, complete with the sleeveless shirt beneath it, with a black Akuma Jounin vest that has shoulder gear like the SOLDIER's, minus the straps and has pouches on the front instead of scroll cases. He wears a pair of black Shinobi pants with the knees and below tapped down, a pair of shin high black sandals with red bands to hold them on, and last is a pair of black gloves with NELO type armor over his forearms.

"Hojo…" The man growled out and Hojo twitched before giving a polite bow.

"Why Onikage-sama… To what do I owe this pleasure?" Hojo questioned, taking note of the four "NELO" unit's with the man, Akumagakure's own version of the AnBu.

"I was informed of strange activity happening in this area, I decided to check it out myself… It seems that was a wise decision on my part." The Onikage said simply then motioned to his NELO unit's, the men nodded and quickly moved over to Naruto, picking him up while a woman walked in and over to the boy with a strange glowing orb in her hands…

"The Proto-materia!" Hojo said with wide eyes while keeping his voice down. "So then, Lucrecia continues her research even without me." Hojo said with a slight grin and the Onikage growled.

"Leave her be Hojo, had it not been for information of what you attempted to do, she would more than likely be dead… And the Proto-Materia would be lost… Though Personally, I'd LOVE to make sure you could never have any of your twisted little experiments ever again…" The Onikage said darkly his eyes narrowed on Hojo while the woman was soon aided by several Med-Nin.

"Onikage-sama, we need to get the boy back to Central! His wounds are very severe; the Proto-Materia can only sustain him for so long… Unless… We may have to use Lucrecia's original procedure with it…" The woman said, she seemed to be attaching the metal holding this "Proto-Meteria" into Naruto's chest, holding the thing just above the skin as it attempted to speed up his healing factor by filtering it's own "Demonic" Chakra into his body.

"Very well, we'll take them all to…" However Hojo then interrupted the Onikage before the man could continue with his order.

"Unfortunately Onikage-Sama, neither of these two men over here are under your jurisdiction… They will be coming with me for their recuperation." Hojo said simply and the Onikage glared at him heatedly, before then looking to his Med-Nin, silently asking if they had time and they shook their heads, making him scowl.

"Very well Hojo… You'll have your way this time… Just remember that if you or Shinra EVER crosses the village or myself… I will have you ALL destroyed! Before you have enough time to piss yourselves!" With that and a snap of his finger's, the Onikage and his NELO unit, the Med-Nin, and the woman in the lab coat all left the reactor, Naruto on a stretcher with the Proto-Materia still visible in his chest…

Hojo grunted in annoyance seeing the test subject of a lifetime slip through his fingers, but decided to let it go as he walked over to his SOLDIER unit. "Lets head back to my lab now, we can't have these two dying on us prematurely now…" With that Hojo and his own group also left the area, bringing Cloud and Zack with them…

--

TBC…

--

_**Naruto's current Devil Arms:**_

_**Devil Arm: Weapon Type: Demons Original Name: Element(s)…**_

_**Yamato: O-Katana: Yama of the Mountains: Steel/Wind…**_

_**Kyuubi: Gauntlets and Greaves: Kyuubi no Youko: Earth/Fire…**_

_**Gilver: Katana: Vergil Sparda: Steel/Spectral (Ghost)…**_

Luce & Umbra: Chain Blades: Aubrey: Light / Dark… 


	9. Chaos

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, DMC, or anything else that might appear in this fic. I wouldn't even be writing it if I did anyways, so leave me alone you pesky lawyers!!

_**NU: Legend Reborn…**_

_**Chapter 8: Chaos…**_

By: 26 Lord Pain

--

Human Speech…

_Human Thoughts…_

Radio In Use…

**Jutsu In Use…**

**Demon Speech…**

_**Demon Thoughts…**_

_**Inner Spirit Talking…**_

--

(Nibelheim…)

A dark haired figure walked down deeper into the Chakra Reactor of this lonely little town. "Heh… I can't believe Scion's plan actually worked…" The young looking man muttered to himself with a slight grin. Soon he came to the room with the word JENOVA printed over the door and looked inside. He frowned upon seeing JENOVA's body was gone, however ignored that in favor of walking over to the side and looking down… "Man why do I always have to do the grunt work…" He muttered just before jumping down into the chasm and falling to one knee.

Looking around he saw a familiar ridiculously long sword that made him smirk. "Ahh, Masamune, you look as utterly destructive as ever." Inferno quipped then chuckled as he walked over and picked the sword up, wincing as it burnt his flesh with the amount of "Holy" power still sealed within it… "Tch, Sephiroth was supposed to taint the damn thing so that wouldn't be a problem…" He muttered then made an acknowledging noise as he walked over to a figure resting on the ground, rubble half covering his bloody battered form.

"Well, mister "Chosen One" how's it feel to get your ass handed to you?" Inferno mocked with a grin covering his face. "What? Got no way of defending yourself Sephy?" He quipped then began laughing, before slowly shaking his head and let out an annoyed sounding sigh. "Well, Scion wants your worthless Half-Angel ass so I better deliver…" Inferno said to himself as he then moved the rubble from Sephiroth, before then picking the silver haired man up and throwing him over his shoulder, then looked at JENOVA's head and picked it up as well.

"Never know when a former Angel of Death's powers will come in handy…" He mused as he then vanished in a plume of green flames…

--

(??)

"So, how is he Dr. Valentine?" Comes the voice of Abel Negrado, looking to an aging woman in a white lab coat, her brown hair is slightly graying but she is still amazingly fit for someone her age…

"Well… It was just lucky you were able to use checking Nibelhiem as an excuse to get the Proto-Materia away from Shinra… It's slowing the decay of his cells… I'm trying to completely heal him but that may take a bit more time." The woman says to Abel and then man nods his head slowly before smiling.

"How's Vincent doing these days?" The man questions and the woman managed to give a small sly smile to the Onikage.

"He's fine Onikage-Sama, still the same lazy man I love and you respect." She says simply and the Onikage chuckles lightly in his throat. Vincent Valentine, he was a former member of Shinra's Turk's unit, basically enforcers if you wanted to get down to it. He had also been the one to alert the former Onikage, Dante Sparda, to Shinra's research in the fields of Demons and Angels, thus leading to them saving Lucrecia from making a grave mistake a long time ago…

"Yes… I figured Vincent was okay… Still, it must be hard for him, Hojo did manage to cripple him after all." Abel said with a growl at Hojo's name, if it wasn't for Vincent, and the fact he thought the man was sick in the head… No wait… He'd still hate him even if he didn't know about all that…

"Vincent learns how to get around, though I think teaching at the academy helps him cope in some small way." Lucrecia said and Abel rolled his eye's, then looked into the tank holding the silver haired teen, one who was apparently a relative of Sparda, at least according to the blood test he'd had done for verification. Not only that but he was the TRUE heir to the clan due to being a relative of Vergil, as he had been the oldest of the siblings after all…

"I need to go have a word with Dirge, he's going to be thrilled he doesn't have to deal with being Clan heir or on the council anymore… I just hope this kid here isn't a recreation of Vergil in his youth… One was bad enough…" Abel muttered quietly and Lucrecia smiled to the man.

"Never blame the child for the sins of their fathers." She said sagely and Abel chuckled lightly, before nodding and walking out of Lucrecia's lab, leaving the woman to turn and look inside a glass cylinder, within was Naruto, stripped of everything save a pair of black boxers and a breath mask. The woman placed a hand on the glass of the containment unit and let out a tired sigh… "Please… Forgive me…" She whispered looking at the metal plate over the left side of the boy's chest, the Proto-Materia sticking out of it…

--

(??)

Naruto could feel his heartbeat… wait… wasn't his heart destroyed by Sephiroth's sword? As he pondered this conundrum, he suddenly saw flashes, his heartbeat echoing into his ears. He saw himself looking out of a tube of some kind and seeing a kindly looking woman. He saw another flash; a man in black and red was there now, looking at him with the woman… He saw another flash showing a silver haired young man who looked eerily like one of the other Sparda's… The flashes continued, no sounds were getting to him, his only sense still working was his sense of sight…

He began to get scared, being unable to feel anything, it was taking its toll on him, being unable to hear, speak, taste, or touch! Only to see the world beyond this glass cylinder he had found himself in… He saw something flash once more, now he looked to his hands, one was made of black reptilian scales, the other covered by golden armor forming into a clawed gauntlet. He couldn't see much more, yet noticed the gold kneepads on his legs in the shapes of golden skull with horns… What WAS this!? Where were his Devil-Arms? These questions raged in his mind as he floated helplessly in the strange chamber…

The teen began to panic, his breathing becoming erratic as he tried to move his hands, eventually placing them onto the glass he saw black bands and armor covering his right arm, his hand having formed into a talon while his left arm was covered up to the elbow by a golden gauntlet with claws and an elbow pad… That's when he started to hear the strange poem, trapped, locked in the back of his mind…

"_Soul wrought of terra corrupt, quelling impurity, purging the stream to beckon forth an ultimate fate. Behold mighty Chaos, Omega's squire to the lofty heavens."_ It told him as he felt a strange power well up within him, shaping his body into something new, something he wasn't… Something that he had no wish to ever become… _**'No…'**_ The single thought echoed throughout his entire mind, making a pair of glowing red eyes narrow dangerously on the glass before him… _**'I won't be changed… I cannot… I am I… Not Chaos!'**_ The teen thought frantically as with a roar of fury he began swiping at the glass tomb he had found himself imprisoned in.

His fists beat against the cold glass, his legs kicked, doing anything to free himself even as the power began to shrink, forming into something. He couldn't let it be formed within him that was all he knew; and he couldn't let it become a part of him! His simple struggling soon turned into an outright battle, smashing his hands, legs, and anything else he could into the glass until it finally broke, making the teen flood out of it with the water, his breath coming out in heavy pants, the condensing power in his mind slowly ebbing away and allowing him to think clearly once more.

'_**I am I… we are Sparda… we are not Chaos… we are our self and no one else…**_' Came his jumbled thoughts as he then groaned, spitting out water of some kind onto the floor as his breaths continued to come in heavy pants. Shaking his head, he noticed a strange weight on the sides, he ignored it however, and looked around, soon noticing a woman looking at him with wide brown eyes, and last was her brown hair, which seemed to be lightly graying was held back into a ponytail with a yellow cloth. She was dressed in a blue dress with ruffles running down it, a white lab coat, and a pair of heeled shoes…

Standing up proved… Difficult… But Naruto managed, absently noting the pair of cloven hooves at his feet with gold armor around his ankles and then looked at the woman once more, more intently than before as he stumbled forward. His burning red eye's glared into her warm brown ones for what felt like an eternity for both of them. But, soon the teen felt groggy, his head began to spin, his vision became blurry once more. The teen placed a clawed hand to his head, idly noting the strange horns on either side of it. However, he then noticed a bright flash of light appearing before him just as he hit the ground and passed out completely… Falling once more into the darkness… his mind finally at ease as a warmth began to surround him…

--

(Later…)

"So what exactly happened?" Abel questioned while looking down at Naruto, the boy now lying on a bed, a strange golden Gauntlet with claws at the end attached to his left arm with a black glove under the golden armor. Also, it seemed he'd gained several inches of height from his ordeal, as well as lost his baby fat, making him look the spitting image of a Sparda, save that unlike them, he had deep stress lines under each of his eyes. Lucrecia was on the other side of the boy, looking over him like a worried mother while trying to make some adjustments to the strange metal plate that held the Proto-Materia in place for his comfort.

"I… I'm not sure Onikage-sama… he… he just woke up when he was nearing his final cycle… after I checked everything I noticed what appeared to be some tampering with the Proto-Materia, but it seems to have come from how it was made…" Lucrecia said while placing a hand onto Naruto's forehead and becoming even more frazzled.

"Calm down Lucrecia, I'm sure even you can't predict everything about the Proto-Materia or it's… unique traits…" Abel tried to consol but the woman bit her lip and looked down as Naruto breathed easily, the metallic plate on the left side of his chest a blaring warning something was wrong, the glowing violet sphere in the center of that an even greater warning…

"No… I SHOULD have known sir! His LIFE was at stake! What if something truly horrible had happened! How would I ever… How would VINCENT ever forgive me!?" The woman demanded of the man bordering on hysterics and the Onikage punched the bed Naruto lay on, startling the woman enough to get her off her tirade.

"Now listen here Lucrecia, as I said you don't know everything about this… Proto-Materia, all even YOU know is that it's essentially a Devil-Heart with strange properties. So PLEASE, stopping being hard on yourself, the boy is fine, he'll hopefully be waking up soon and Dirge wants to promptly drop all Council and Clan matters onto his lap as soon as he can…" The Onikage told her simply, and then said with a chuckle and Lucrecia took a breath before giving a tiny smile to the man.

Before anything more could be said however someone burst through the door kicking and screaming as he tossed one Chunin into a wall, then kicked a Jounin back out of the room and flipped the bird to the Jounin. Smirking at this the teen then looked down to a final Chunin hanging onto his leg and narrowed his eyes… Lifting his leg up quickly to shake the man off the teen then spun on one heel to deliver a quick roundhouse kick to the Chunin, sending him flying out the nearby window. Chuckling evily the teen then walked over to the window and stuck his head out of it. "That's what you get for trying to keep me from seeing my damn family jackass!" He then shouted before then turning, his long coat spinning around him as he rushed over to Naruto's side ignoring the Onikage's look of annoyance and Lucrecia's look of horror.

This teen has silver hair pulled back into a short ponytail at the base of his neck while leaving some to cover his left eye, tan skin with an athletic build, and a pair of familiar blue eyes with slit pupils. Around his head is an Akumagakure Hittai-Ate with black bandages wrapped around his lower face and neck. Over most of his body is a long black coat with a red trim and thick red leather collar and pads over his left elbow, a strap over his chest attaching to a harness around his shoulders with a sword sheath and gun holsters at his back, a belt around his waist attached to the coat to hold it closed, however the right arm of the coat is made up of numerous straps of red leather and black covering his arm yet leaving it free for motion with a sword, leaving a gray shirt under that to cover his chest. Over each hand he wears a pair of black gloves with red fingerless gloves over them, metal plates on the back of each fist and red pouches around his wrists. Lastly, he wears a pair of black Shinobi pants with an Akumagakure Issue kunai pouch, gray kneepads on each leg, and last is a pair of black SOLDIER Issue Combat boots…

One his back is a sword, silver in color with what looks like an upside-down ribcage at the base of the blade, a horned skull at the bottom of this ribcage with it's mouth opened in a roar, rubies placed into each eye-socket and a pair of "Bones" raising to point upward at an angle, the handle of the sword is grooved and curves into a skull with spikes on it making a crown at the pommel of the blade. The two guns on his back are customized works, one black as pitch with a brown handle that has a dark picture of a Victorian style woman, the other is it's exact opposite, silver and shining with a brown handle that had a bright Victorian style woman on it. The words "_Ebony & Ivory By .45 Art Warks—For Tony Redgrave_" are engraved in gold on the sides of each of these weapons…

"Dirge… what have I told you about beating the hell out of Akumagakure Shinobi?" Abel questioned angrily, his right eyebrow twitching as Dirge looked up then chuckled nervously.

"Eh… not to unless they piss me off?" He offered and the Onikage twitching made him quickly rethink this. "Eh, never mind… So how's my little cousin doing doc?" Dirge then said with a wave making Abel smack his face and Lucrecia shake her head.

"Cuz… cousin?" A weak voice from behind alerted the group and they all looked behind themselves to find Naruto with one eye open towards them.

"Yo." Dirge then says to Naruto with an eye smile, making the younger teen wonder if by some freak chance they were related to Kakashi… "How you feeling?" Dirge then asked seriously and Naruto groaned softly.

"Like I just went four months without a decent meal, while fighting over a hundred demon things… oh, and did I mention I haven't had a decent meal in four months?" Naruto said with an annoyed tone and Dirge snickered while Abel simply shook his head. _'Something tells me these two are going to be trouble… no wait… something tells me I need to prepare restraining orders for Fangirls as soon as I leave…'_ The Onikage thought to himself, remembering how Dirge literally got restraining orders on fifteen separate girls due to the Fangirl problem… somehow with a calm serious Sparda he figured it would be even worse…

"I'll go get you something to eat Sparda-san." Lucrecia then said to the boy with a slight boy and Naruto raised a brow before sighing and nodding his head.

"So… what's it like with the new heart you got there, Cuz?" Dirge then questioned while tapping on the Proto-Materia still visible on Naruto's chest and the silver haired teen quickly looked down, twitched then glared at the Onikage.

"What is this?" He demanded in a none to happy tone making Abel chuckle nervously. _'Oh yeah, he'll do FINE in the Council that's for sure…'_ He thought to himself absently while trying to think of a way to explain what the Proto-Materia was.

"Well… when we got to you the other day Sparda-San…" Abel started and Naruto groaned.

"My name is Naruto…" He said flatly and Abel nodded to him once.

"Right then, Naruto. What happened was we found you, but your heart had been incinerated as far as we can tell. We needed a way to fix that so used the Proto-Materia, it is a Devil-Heart after all so we were able to use it to keep you alive while it also super charged your healing factor… though now we can't seem to take it off…" Abel explained then added mostly to himself at the end while Naruto raised his left arm, then one of his brows seeing the strange golden weapon grafted onto his arm.

"Alright… I don't know why, but I like this thing. Where did it come from?" Naruto said then questioned of the Onikage and Abel raised a hand, only to cup his chin in thought as even he wasn't really too sure on that one…

"It's more than likely a form of projection from the Proto-Materia. If you want, you could call it a way for the Proto-Materia to feel at home in your body, changing a part of you that it's original form must have had." Lucrecia explained while coming back and handing Naruto a Bento Box. "I wasn't really hungry today, you can have this." She then said to the teen sweetly and Naruto gave a curt bow of his head to the woman.

"Thank you, miss…?" Naruto said then questioned and Lucrecia smiled.

"Lucrecia Crescent Valentine." She said pleasantly and Naruto nodded.

"Miss Valentine then. Thank you for this, you have no idea how much I've grown to hate eating squirrel and snake the past few months…" Naruto said with a shudder before beginning on the meal, Lucrecia grimacing at the thought, while Abel rolled his eyes, and Dirge shrugged his shoulders… Ninja in Akumagakure were trained to eat those when they were on long missions in forested areas after all…

"So Cuz, what brings you to my neck of the world?" Dirge questioned while sitting next to Naruto, making Lucrecia look between them and mutter about twins instead of cousins. Looking to the other Sparda with one eye, Naruto hummed once before then placing the Bento down into his lap to explain.

"First off, what is this villages relations with the outside nations like?" Naruto questioned and Abel snorted.

"We don't have any… Konoha was our ally before along with Hebungakure, but they haven't contacted us for nearly thirty years now." Abel grumbled and Naruto blinked before nodding his head slowly and sighing.

"I came here after being banished from Konoha…" Naruto stated and Abel raised a brow, narrowing his eyes slightly.

"On what grounds were you banished?" He asked and Naruto frowned.

"They accused me of stealing Yamato from the Uchiha clan…" He growled and Dirge twitched yet remained silent. "They also started calling me a Demon…" He added and Dirge snapped, pulling a gun from his lower back he then shot the roof, much to both Lucrecia and Abel's annoyance.

"Okay… these bastards are SOOO gonna be meeting the business ends of Ebony and Ivory whenever I see them!" The silver haired teen said darkly, eyes glowing a fierce red and Naruto actually smirked.

"Right… well the reason I was called a Demon wasn't because I'm a, Sparda… but I'll speak of that when I feel I'm ready…" Naruto said and Dirge quickly spun his guns before holstering them at his lower back. "Another reason I was banished was because I beat the shit out of Sasuke Uchiha, but in my own defense HE was the one who put three holes through my chest with that damn Chidori of his…" Naruto stated and Dirge nodded his head in agreement.

"Yeah… I hate it when people stab me too… Got old after the millionth time I healed from it." Dirge stated and Naruto raised a brow for a mere second before deciding he really didn't want to know.

"Anyways, I was banished, I left, and then I meet this annoying ass Demon named Jester who tells me I have family here… So here I am…" Naruto finished and Dirge and the Onikage both raise a brow at the "Jester" part seeing as THAT devil has been dead for years now…

"Hmm… Seeing as you DO have Sparda blood and Yamato with you it doesn't seem likely that you'd be lying. I'll allow you to stay in the village for now… However I'm putting you on a probationary period for a while. Both so I can learn to trust you and so you can learn what your clan is all about. Once I relieve you of the Probation you can join the Ninja ranks but you'll have to take start at what you would call Genin level until we decide otherwise…" Abel stated and Naruto nodded his head, that was farily prudent of the man… though being a Genin again was going to be annoying.

"Not like that's any different than what was happening to me in Konoha…" He muttered before noticing his hair and reached up, only to smooth it back into a spiked style and made Dirge chuckle.

"You are Definitely Uncle Vergil's kid." He stated and Naruto frowned.

"Grandson actually…" He stated and Dirge blinked then snickered more heavily.

"Alright you two. Dirge, take Naruto to get his weapons from the front then help him find some clothes in town, and last show him to the Sparda estate so he won't get lost in town. I'm going to go get the restraining orders prepped and ready…" Abel said getting a laugh from Dirge and a confused expression from Naruto.

"What the bloody hell are you getting restraining orders ready for?" Naruto questioned incredulously, thus sending Dirge off the side of the bed and laughing on the floor while Abel grimaced.

"Eh… you'll find out soon enough." The man stated while walking out of the room, leaving Dirge to continue laughing like a madman… _'Why do I have the feeling I don't WANT to find out…'_ The teen wondered to himself, a sinking feeling deep in the pit of his stomach…

--

TBC…

--

AN: This is a brief look at what some of the Akumagakure gear looks like, I messed up on them last Chapter so hear you go! These will be seen throughout the rest of the story so try and remember what they look like or just come back here to get a visualization. Hope you liked the Chapter, Ja Ne!

Akumagakure Symbol: It looks like four slit like eyes that curve inward towards one another, then outward away from each other. On an Akumagakure Hittai-Ates these are red, on a Chunin/Jounin vests their blue, and on anything else there primarily black.

Akumagakure Hittai-Ate: Their Hittai-ate is different than normal. It's a black plate that is more curved that normal shaped more like a visor with a small hole at the bottom for the bridge of a persons nose, the Akumagakure symbol is etched into the front with a special seal on its inside to allow them to look through the steel plate, and last two small horns curve up at the top of the Hittai-ate.

Akumagakure Kunai-Case: These are odd, they look to be three Kunai Cases sewn together at the sides with a large Item pouch sewn to the front of them. This is used so when an enemy thinks your using a Kunai one can grab a shuriken, ninja wire, or even an explosive tag without immediately alerting them to this.

Akumagakure Chunin/Jounin Vest: It is black with black SOLDIER type Shoulder guards, a pair of silver plates curving at the neck to attach to the front and back of the vest with simple black straps, the Akumagakure symbol in blue on the back, the front is zipped up with a flap over most of the zipper, and the bottom cupped upwards.

_**Naruto's current Devil Arms:**_

_**Devil Arm: Weapon Type: Demons Original Name: Element(s)…**_

_**Yamato: O-Katana: Yama of the Mountains: Steel/Wind…**_

_**Kyuubi: Gauntlets and Greaves: Kyuubi no Youko: Earth/Fire…**_

_**Gilver: Katana: Vergil Sparda: Steel/Spectral (Ghost)…**_

Luce & Umbra: Chain Blades: Aubrey: Light / Dark…

_**Death Penalty: Tri-barreled Handgun: Chaos: Darkness**_


	10. Home

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, DMC, or anything else that might appear in this fic. I wouldn't even be writing it if I did anyways, so leave me alone you pesky lawyers!!

_**NU: Legend Reborn…**_

_**Chapter 9: Home…**_

By: 26 Lord Pain

--

"Human Speech…"

_'Human Thoughts…'_

[Radio In Use…]

**"Jutsu In Use…"**

**"Demon Speech…"**

**_'Demon Thoughts…'_**

_**"Inner Spirit Talking…"**_

--

(??)

Sephiroth's body was suddenly dumped in front of the Scion; the devil smirked seeing the Half-Angel in such a state before looking to his assistant. "Excellent work Inferno…" Scion offered and Inferno shrugged his shoulders before looking to the hanging blond on the wall with a twitch.

"How's she holding up?" He questioned of the cloaked devil and her heard a light laugh in response.

"As well as can be expected my friend. She's become a conduit for her "father's" power after all… Soon I'll even be able to absorb that power and once more the world will fear and respect my families might…" Scion said with a laugh while Inferno frowned then turned his head slightly.

"And my Hell-Knights… are they okay now?" Inferno questioned and the Scion actually smirked while looking down at the youth, then leaned back in his seat and nodded his head.

"Each is eager to see you again Inferno, especially Kali. I'm actually quite surprised that you even care…" Scion said then admitted, after all, he thought once they were able to control Inferno his mind would be completely there's…

"I'll never forget or turn my back on them…" Inferno said coldly, turning his back to Scion instead while also crossing his arms and looking at the blond woman on the wall more closely. The woman had long blond hair, which was a bit frazzled and hung in her face, her skin was deathly pale and she was moving sporadically, jerking as the energy flowed through her. She wore a black leather top with gray stitching and a lightning bolt shape cut into the front which left her shoulders and some of her back and stomach exposed, a black choker collar, a black wrist band on her right arm. A black leather band around her left forearm which covered some of her hand, tight black leather pants that also had gray stitching in it, with a thick black leather belt, and finally she wore black leather boots which ended just below her knee's…

"You really mustn't worry so much Inferno. Your Hell-Knights wish to see you, and I'm certain they shall all make a recovery. In the meantime, I need you to go and watch the Sparda descendants for me…" Scion ordered and Inferno gave the Devil a quick curt nod before vanishing in green flames, leaving Sephiroth on the floor while Inferno rose from his throne and down to the Half-Angel… "Yes… soon my power will be complete…" He said to himself while looking down at Sephiroth then snapped his fingers, both the Scion and Sephiroth vanishing in a flash of light…

--

(Akumagakure no Sato…)

Naruto walked beside of Dirge, an old NELO (Akumagakure ANBU) issue outfit issued to Naruto until he got some clothes of his own. Strapped to the boys back was Gilver, with Yamato at his side, Luce and Umbra at his waist, Kyuubi on his arms and legs, and a gun he'd found with them was holstered on his right thigh.

The gun was, according to Dirge, an old style black steel revolver with nine chambers and three barrels, the three hammers on the gun were gold while odd designs ran the length of the weapons barrels, an old wood style grip, while a keychain hung from the bottom of the handle bearing a strange cross like symbol of a three headed dog.

"Where do you think this came from?" Naruto questioned while looking over the weapon, Death Penalty, as a voice at the back of his mind explained.

"Don't know, might have something to do with your Devil Heart if you ask me." Dirge offered with a shrug as they walked through the streets of Akuma, Naruto's face plainly in view and gaining a few stares.

"Then why are they all staring at us like that?" Naruto asked, somehow, he knew they weren't dangerous, like he could tell they were just staring out of curiosity, not spite for the first time…

"Huh? Oh that. It's cause we look like Pops and Uncle." Dirge said before pointing to a statue before them and Naruto stopped and felt his eyes go wide seeing it. The statue, no, monument seemed more appropriate, stood at least at fifteen feet tall, it depicted a man in a long trailing coat with a broadsword raised over his head in one hand, a gun in the other hand and a cocky grin on his face, behind him and back-to-back was a different man, he was crouched down, ready to draw a Katana sheathed at his side. Naruto slowly walked forward, looking up at the man in a crouch he saw a stern frown, his hair swept back and dressed in a combination of regal clothes and body armor.

"Grandfather…" Naruto whispered before looking at an inscription below his grandfather's likeness. "My blade shall cut a path to the future, my life shall be lived to atone for past sins…" Naruto read and Dirge chuckled lightly.

"Yeah. Before his resurrection, Vergil was said to have tried to destroy humanity, but something happened to him, and he began to protect them as fiercely as my dad. And of course, as you should know, he even sired a child with a human…" Dirge explained while Naruto reached back and touched Gilver's hilt once… He felt a pulse from it and then rolled his shoulders to relax his tired muscles.

"Let's go… I'd like some new clothes before we go to our home…" Naruto commented, looking at Vergil's statue one last time before turning and walking away with Dirge, towards the shop he had mentioned. Their walk seemed to gather more and more stares, Naruto merely frowned at this before crossing his arms over his chest while Dirge chuckled before placing arms his behind his head.

"Is it really another Sparda?" Naruto heard someone ask and looked to the sky.

"Yeah, they say he just appeared out of no where!" Someone answered while Naruto looked out of the side of his eye towards the people.

"I hear he's from Vergil's side of the family." Another voice said with some amount of trepidation, which Naruto tried to ignore.

"Hey, he's cute…" With that Naruto began to twitch, something told him that he should start running soon and to find a Mask as soon as possible…

"Here we are Cuz, c'mon." Dirge said and Naruto looked to see a rather plain building, but decided that staying outside in plain view would be bad. Walking inside he found a rather simply looking workshop, a woman sat at the register, reading a book while all around them were numerous types of clothing, ranging from ninja field gear, royal looking robes, to civilian clothing, and all else in-between!

"Impressive selection…" Naruto said with slight awe while looking around, noting they also had armor and other gear for Ninja! "They must be some shop to have all of this in stock." Naruto said simply and Dirge snorted.

"No, they are THE shop." Dirge said before walking over to the woman behind the counter with an eye smile. Looking at the girl, Naruto was slightly surprised he hadn't noticed her earlier on. She had long straight Raven-Black hair, a strange red gem centered at her forehead, with a pair of bright Amethyst eyes and pale skin, some silver reading glasses hanging off her nose till she pushed them up with a single finger. She was dressed in a simple mesh shirt with a black tank top over it, a pair of black pants that clung to her rounded hips especially well, her feet clad in blue boots while black fingerless gloves covered her hands, a golden jewel incrusted chain belt looped around her waist.

"Hey babe, long time no see! My cousin here needs some decent "Sparda-Clan" type threads, and I knew you were the only person in town I could trust with the job." Dirge said and the girl stopped reading her book only to glare at the silver haired boy, and then looked at Naruto with a pair of gorgeous Violet eyes.

"Fine…" She mumbled and then walked into the back.

"Who was that?" Naruto asked and Dirge sighed.

"Rachel Angela Roth, the villages own personal Ice-Queen. It would take either a miracle or an act of Kami herself to ever get near her without her throwing you through a window… I know, I have tried…" Dirge said then added with a shake of his head and an amused Naruto looked to his cousin before he found some clothes shoved into his arms.

"Don't you need to measure me or something?" Naruto questioned while the girl walked back to her counter.

"No… I could tell you're just slightly shorter than Dipshit over there, and most of the Sparda Bloodline are the same size… Unless you count brain capacity…" She said while pointing a single slender finger towards Naruto's cousin, and Dirge placed a hand over his heart in mock hurt.

"Oh you wound me so deeply with your hurtful word's, Rae." Dirge commented with a smirk under his mask then paled seeing the girl push her glasses down to look at him with an annoyed frown marring her features. "Uh… right, let's get you changed cuz!" Dirge said quickly while pushing his younger cousin back and into a set of dressing rooms, making the silver haired young man blink in surprise.

_'Why do I have this strange feeling she was about to send him into a Nightmare world from whence there is no escape?'_ Naruto wondered to himself before shaking his head and allowing Dirge to led him off to the side of the room.

"Leave your Devil-Arms out here, put them back on when your changed." Dirge stated and Naruto frowned before removing the numerous weapons he had obtained and leaned them against the wall.

He then sighed and entered into the dressing room, before laying out the clothes Rachel had given him, only to look at them in some amount of shock. "How did she?" Naruto wondered seeing a set of armored/comfortable clothes similar to the one's he'd seen himself wearing in his visions.

"Rae's a master of reading people, I joke that she has telepathy or something with how good she is." Dirge said from outside the room and Naruto nodded his head shakily, agreeing with the other boy and inwardly reminding himself to never piss her off if she could really read minds. Ignoring that thought Naruto then began to change into the clothes she had gotten for him, quickly he mentally added to himself. Upon finishing with the entire ensemble Naruto noted the purple coat that she had added was folded on the stand in the room and picked it up then slung it over his shoulder…

Walking out of the room, he saw Dirge's eyes widen and possibly gape as this new version of his cousin stepped forward. "No way…" He whispered while Rachel looked from her spot, nodded her head with the slightest of smirks, and then returned to reading her book with a job well done.

"How do I look?" Naruto questioned and Dirge walked around him once before standing before him and looking him up and down.

"Like a real Sparda…" He said with some awe and Naruto raised a brow, till he was moved to look in a mirror and saw his reflection.

His clothes consisted of a black leather armored vest like Vergil's own from the past with a NELO issue shirt under it, with a pair of black Shinobi pants. A black belt was looped around his waist with a pair of pouches, one on either hip, with black leather bands attaching them to the belt tightly, another leather band reaching down from the belt attached to a holster on his right thigh. Over his legs were a pair of brown leather knee-high boots with two bands around each leg to hold them on tightly, Golden armor placed over the toe of each boot with Gold looped around his ankles into a band. On his right arm, was a NELO issue forearm protector, bandages wrapped around his forearm with a long black glove over his hand that reached up to his bicep. Then was the same Golden gauntlet on his left arm that had been there since he woke up, shimmering brightly in the dim light, as it's sharp claws practically begged to be used.

Last was the coat, but though he wasn't wearing it, Dirge still looked at it with some amount of surprise. It was long, like his own but was without the numerous belts and straps his own had, it was purple in color with a high collar colored red, and red cuffs, thick purple leather had been placed at the elbows of the coat, with a little more of this over the shoulders, not much to be visible, but it was still there. Naruto looked at his reflection with some surprise before slowly pulling on the purple coat and saw he was a young version of his older self now…

"I look… different…" Naruto whispered while looking his armor/regal gear over and saw Dirge nod his head in agreement.

"You could pass as Uncle Vergil… maybe even Grandpa…" Dirge said then mused with some amount of shock while Rachel smirked from her place before hiding her face in her book once more.

"Be sure to tell her I love the clothes…" Naruto murmured as Dirge did just that, while he walked over to his Devil-Arms and slipped them back on. Luce and Umbra's chains wrapped around the arms of his coat, Gilver was slipped onto his back with the strap around his chest, Death-Penalty placed at his right thigh, and Kyuubi placed over his hands and feet. Looking in his coat, Naruto was slightly surprised to find a loop for Yamato's sheath and placed the sword into it, allowing him to walk without holding it for the first time…

Turning around, he found Rachel was glaring at Dirge so he decided to thank the girl by walking over, grabbing the boy by the back of his coat and dragged him away from her. He barely noticed the amused smirk on her face as he exited the shop then dragged Dirge off. "Where is our new home?" Naruto questioned simply and Dirge slipped out of his coat and then stood at his side, glaring at him.

"Edge of town." He then said with a sigh and Naruto nodded his head, though felt annoyed as everyone was now staring at him. "Get used to it cuz, you look like a dead ringer for Uncle V in that get up." Dirge commented and while part of him was flattered, the other parts of him still didn't like being stared at. But, the staring continued even as the two Sparda's made their way deeper into the village, and soon, they made it home.

Their new "Home" was a grand castle, made from what looked like marble with spiked towers all around it, a pair of large double doors at the front and many stained glass windows all over it. The castle also had an inner building with the towers apart of a wall around it, the inner building having passages from the wall into it, with roads inside of the main castle. Around the entire thing was a long stretching garden with flowers of all shapes and sizes present and obviously well cared for…

Looking up, Naruto resisted the urge to gawk seeing the massive castle before him. Instead, he simply turned his head to look at Dirge with a twitch to his eyes. "THIS is our home?" He asked with no small amount of surprise and Dirge nodded his head with a hidden smirk on his lips.

"Dad, Mom, Uncle V, and the original Villagers all built it together cuz, it was made in honor of our ancestor, the Legendary Dark Knight Sparda who lived in a Castle just like it long ago. The gardens were made to remember their mother, a woman who loved flowers and was as gentle as the morning breeze… yet as beautiful as a rose…" Dirge said and Naruto looked around the castle and saw vast fields of flowers and other such plants…

"I like to garden…" Naruto mentioned and Dirge blinked.

"That's a first, I don't think even uncle V liked to garden too much… then again he did die before I was even born…" Dirge said to himself then admitted with a shrug of his shoulders. "Anyways cuz, lets give you the grand tour!" Dirge then exclaimed only for someone to smack him upside the head. Looking behind his Cousin Naruto saw a strange looking girl who had a hand on one hip and an annoyed frown.

This girl had long black hair with blue streaks that covered her left eye while a pair of pointed ears stuck out of it, bright golden eyes with dark rings under and around them, her lips colored a dark gray while her skin was slightly more pale, a tiny blue crescent moon tattoo on her forehead with two black stripes on her cheeks. The girl was dressed in a pair of black shorts with the legs cuffed over her knees, with a red tank top with a mesh shirt under it, a pair of Mesh wrist-warmers with NELO type forearm guards over them, similar mesh over her shins and calves with NELO Shin guards on. A pair of black Shinobi sandals with black fingerless gloves that had metal plates at the back, and her Akumagakure Hittai-Ate wrapped around her throat…

"What have I said about saying stupid things Dirge?" The girl questioned with a frown and Naruto raised a brow.

"Who exactly is this then?" Naruto asked and the girl gave him a sidelong glance.

"Janet Negrado… But everyone just calls me Shadow." She said simply then frowned towards Dirge who was looking at her with an annoyed frown as well. "Well… Introduce me!" She stated and Dirge mocked her voice for a moment before waving from Naruto and to the girl.

"Naruto Uzumaki Sparda, meet Janet Negrado, the most annoying bitch in the Village if you ask me…" Dirge said and Shadow stepped on the silver haired boys toes. "I KNEW I should have gone with boots!" Dirge exclaimed while jumping up and down trying to rub his toes so they'd feel better and Naruto chuckled lightly.

"Anyways, I heard there was a new Sparda in the village and came to make sure Dumb-ass over there hadn't split himself in two somehow. As he said, my name's Shadow, not Janet, only family calls me that." Shadow said while pointing a finger at Dirge who flipped her the bird and Naruto felt his lips curl once more, somehow he knew these two were going to be very amusing to be around…

--

(Konoha…(Third Person Omniscient View…)

It was not all good in Konoha. In the first month since Naruto had been banished, the civilians partied until they were arrested for public drunkenness in some cases. After that first month, the Shit literally hit the fan. Wave had been first to hear of what happened concerning Naruto, Konoha had been trying for a trade treaty with them… well… without Naruto it seemed they were going to trade with Kiri and Suna instead… Then, Snow stopped supplying their technology after they got wind of what happened to the hero of their land. Then came the Hidden Waterfall, they broke off all ties with Konoha, no one was even sure if they were going to ally with anyone else.

Of course Political problems weren't all that was going wrong since the former blond had left. First off, Sasuke had escaped the Village no less than a week after being brought back, but that wasn't the worst of it. No, not at all, the Hokage was depressed the first two months, and then she unleashed pure HELL onto the Council. She went behind their backs and looked over some old records, which had been sealed by the elders. Now, there was no council… She had found out that the Council was ONLY for wartimes, not for day-to-day use and that one of the old council members had used the Nidaime's death as a way of keeping the council regardless of war due to the Sandaime not knowing this.

It was pitiful when they tried to reason with her and she LITERALLY beat the shit out of the Elders and Civilian members, before she then tossed them all into a wall and told them to get the hell out. Once that was done she had stomped her way through Konoha, reached the AnBu HQ and then told them that if they so much as looked at one of the "Former" Council members and obeyed that she'd see to it they were dropped back into the academy… as Teachers. The AnBu were so afraid of her now that they didn't DARE bring her paperwork, they let Shizune do it for them while they cowered in fear of her now legendary wrath… possibly why Jiraiya had seemingly disappeared was because he didn't want to meet up with her in this state…

Once the biggest pain in Tsunade's ass had been properly dealt with, the woman had stormed down to the Academy. She then raised the standards for Genin so high that the teachers complained about time restraints and how no civilian could ever reach them… To which she plainly told them, "So? Who the fuck cares what they need!! If they can't even take time out of their little schedules to learn and train then they don't have the dedication to be real Shinobi!" After whish she then went on to the hospital and got it back into shape as well.

All in all, the Civilians were the one's REALLY paying the price, without the council they had NO power whatsoever, Sakura's mom, a former council member, was one of the many Council members who found living harder when they couldn't have Genin do all their chores for them… The Shinobi Clans however were pleased with the way things were going, they no longer had to deal with the civilians bitching and moaning about whatever, and generally got to focus exclusively on helping their children become better Shinobi.

After that, Tsunade decided to explain to the few who deserved to know what was going on with her… namely that Naruto was her grandson… Those who found out at first were limited to Shizune, Sakura, Kakashi, the Fire-Lord, and all of Naruto's friends. They were, to put it mildly, SHOCKED that the woman was his grandmother, meaning that she really WAS his "Baachan"… Kakashi DID get a snicker out of it however. It was when she revealed that her Son was one, Minato Namikaze that she knew that all hell would plainly broke loose in the village…

--

(Hokage Tower…)

"HE'S THE SON OF MY SENSEI AND NO ONE EVER TOLD ME!?!" Kakashi demanded loudly with his eyes burning with fiery rage his hands on Tsunade's desk. Behind the man stood Shizune, Asuma Sarutobi, Kurenai Yuuhi, Might Gai, and Sakura who all looked at both her and Kakashi in shock. Tsunade herself was smirking at the looks of shock as they all put two and two together…

"He's related to all but one of our Hokages!?" Sakura shouted with wide eyes and Tsunade nodded her head while Kakashi twitched.

"Why the hell wasn't I told Sensei's son was alive?!" Kakashi demanded and Tsunade picked up one of the Sandaime's books and gave it to him. He read it over for a few moments before shaking and then backing up and sitting down. "Oh Kami what did he do…" Kakashi murmured and then handed the book to anyone willing to read it next.

"Dad always was more of a tactician than a father… seems like he was a little too good though…" Asuma grumbled after reading it and shaking his head, half shamed and half disgusted by what his father had done. Once they had all read it, they all had to take a seat with looks of shock on their faces.

"How could he DO that?! To have his mother killed…" Sakura muttered as tears started to come to her eyes.

"He wanted to make sure Naruto was loyal to the village, and the best way to do that was to take away any chance that Naruto would LEAVE the village…" Tsunade said flatly with her eyes cold as ice and Kakashi was continuing to shake.

"So he took away Naruto's choices, turned him into a living representation of the "Will of Fire" all for the sake of protecting the village…" Kakashi murmured and then clenched his fists. "He took away the one person, the ONE person who loved Naruto with all her heart and soul just to have a loyal, powerful Shinobi?" Kakashi questioned with pure rage in his eyes and Tsunade gave a curt nod. "If he wasn't already dead and in the Shinigami's guts, I'd kill him myself…" Kakashi said angrily and Sakura looked at her sensei in shock.

"To kill Kushina-Sama, she was the "Beni-tenshi" of Hebungakure… who did he get that was powerful enough to kill her?" Kurenai questioned with a frown and looked to Tsunade who smirked.

"How did you think he lost an arm and an eye…" She quipped and Kakashi clenched his jaw and narrowed his eyes.

"Danzo!" He growled out and Asuma frowned, turning his Cigarette in his mouth from side to side.

"That figures. The man had too much power in the council, I don't think he got that much through dirty deals either. He's a soldier, he doesn't believe in ratting out Konoha for nothing, only "Necessary Sacrifices" to ensure it lives on…" Asuma said mostly to himself while Kakashi was trying to keep himself from going on a rampage and ripping that bastard of a man in half…

"Alright, so what we now know is that the Sandaime wanted Naruto as a weapon in some way, not like Danzo wanted, emotionless, but as something that would give life and limb for the village?" Kurenai questioned and Tsunade nodded her head, cracking he knuckles as she did so.

"B-but why? Naruto was never that strong…" Sakura questioned and Tsunade looked over to Shizune who was twitching and idly spinning a Senbon in hand.

"Naruto is of the Sparda Clan, a powerful clan of warriors who could kill demons one on one and toe to toe." Tsunade said flatly and all present plainly gawked. "The transformation he had recently was his "Devils Blood" finally waking up, also the only way I knew he was my grandson…" Tsunade said while rubbing her temples.

"What! How could you NOT know he was your grandson!?" Kakashi demanded and Tsunade looked at him with a single amber eye.

"When Minato was born I gave him up for adoption, his father a Sparda named Vergil had disappeared and I didn't want to risk anyone trying to kill my son… I stayed in the village for that time before I met Vergil again; he was obviously being controlled by something, as he demanded I tell him where "Vergil's Seed" was… When I didn't he ran away, I followed him out of the city and to the Valley of the End where he attacked me…" Tsunade explained with a pained look on her face as the memories flashed before her eyes. "Before he could do any real damage however, Vergil's twin brother Dante came and stopped him. He killed Vergil while Yamato, Vergil's sword, fell into the waters of the Valley of the End…" Tsunade explained with tears forming in her eyes before quickly wiping those away as she KNEW that Vergil would prefer death to living his life as a slave once more… he was just that stubborn…

"Naruto fought Sasuke at the Valley of the End, where he found Yamato…" Kakashi said mostly to himself while Asuma was plainly frightened by whomever this Vergil guy was if Tsunade needed to be rescued from him…

"What about Dante, weren't you mad or sad or something when he killed the father of your child?" Kurenai questioned and Tsunade shook her head, then closed her eyes as she remembered the lovable goofball she called her brother in law…

"He freed Vergil, he didn't kill him. Vergil was a Demon's slave for many years, forced to fight and kill whomever that Demon wanted even if it was his family. To live a life of Servitude like that once more, to Vergil, it was a fate worse than death… I think I even heard him thank Dante for saving me from him…" Tsunade said as the tears came full force remembered a waterlogged Vergil being held in his twin brother's arms before passing on quietly into the next life.

"So then, why didn't you know the Yondaime was your son?" Asuma questioned and Tsunade leaned back in her seat, reveling in the memories that this little explanation was bringing, both good and bad…

"I didn't give a name to the orphanage, seeing as I didn't want debt collectors or anyone who wanted the Slug Sannin dead to find him, so they gave him a random one instead. Even if I had ever wanted to find him, it would have been impossible. The only reason I know now is because Naruto is the spitting image of his grandfather…" Tsunade said before giving a faint smile and closing her eyes. "Those blue eyes, the regal features, and that new rapier sharp wit are all from his grandfather that's for sure…" Tsunade whispered softly before looking towards the group who were either solemn or distraught in Sakura's case.

"All those years being put down… when his mother was… oh Kami… poor Naruto…" Sakura to herself softly and Tsunade looked to Kakashi who was breathing through his nose and trying to calm himself down.

"Lady Tsunade, where IS Naruto at the moment?" Kurenai questioned with a frown and Sakura turned to the woman who sighed.

"I don't know, I really don't know WHERE Naruto went. But wherever he is, I only hope that he's happier there than he was in this village… a place that stole all his family away from him…" Tsunade said then whispered while looking out of the window behind her desk and into the distant horizon…

--

TBC…

--

AN: Naruto took four months to Reach Akumagakure on foot. Thus that's how long has passed since he left and the shit has really hit the fan for Konoha. Also, after this the Time skip will happen, so Naruto will be older next chapter… until then, Merry Christmas to all! And to all, a Good Night!

_**Naruto's current Devil Arms:**_

_**Devil Arm: Weapon Type: Demons Original Name: Element(s)…**_

_**Yamato: O-Katana: Yama of the Mountains: Steel/Wind…**_

_**Kyuubi: Gauntlets and Greaves: Kyuubi no Youko: Earth/Fire…**_

_**Gilver: Katana: Vergil Sparda: Steel/Spectral (Ghost)…**_

Luce & Umbra: Chain Blades: Aubrey: Light / Dark…

_**Death Penalty: Tri-barreled Handgun: Chaos: Darkness**_


	11. Akumagakure

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, DMC, or anything else that might appear in this fic. I wouldn't even be writing it if I did anyways, so leave me alone you pesky lawyers!!

_**NU: Legend Reborn…**_

_**Chapter 10: Akumagakure…**_

By: 26 Lord Pain

--

"Human Speech…"

_'Human Thoughts…'_

[Radio In Use…]

**"Jutsu In Use…"**

**"Demon Speech…"**

_**'Demon Thoughts…'**_

_**"Inner Spirit Talking…"**_

--

(Akumagakure no Sato…)

The city was hustling and bustling as numerous caravans from the other Shinobi Villages were allowed into Akumagakure for the first Chunin Exams held in the powerful city in over forty long years. "Are you sure your okay with this?" A shadowed figure asked as he looked to his side, his companion snorting once.

"Does it really matter?" He questioned crisply and the first figure sighed.

"Yes it matters. Can you handle being around them without losing it?" He questioned of his companion and the shadowed warrior chuckled lightly.

"You forget Cousin, you're the one who has a habit of losing his cool." He said simply and the other figure scoffed at the barb while the numerous groups walked into the city well below them. One of the figures then turned his eyes to the Konoha group and frowned upon seeing all of the "Rookie Nine" was there, of course save two…

"Tsunade-Sama, why are they glaring at us?" Umino Iruka asked Tsunade who noticed a few people glaring or giving disgusted looks towards them as they passed by. Iruka is dressed in his average Chunin gear, having come to keep an eye on the kids in the group, his hair still in the same spiky pineapple shape as ever.

"Not sure…" Tsunade admitted while looking around while Jiraiya walked behind her with a frown over his face.

"I still don't like that neither the Akatsuki nor Orochimaru have made a Move in the passed three and a half years Tsunade. And just dragging so many of our most powerful Ninja here is a bad idea. What if someone were to attack while we're all gone?" Jiraiya questioned and Tsunade gave him an annoyed glare.

"Because, the strongest Nin of all the OTHER villages are here also…" She stated flatly and Jiraiya actually looked around. He saw Sabaku no Gaara with his brother Kankuro and his Sister Temari, Nii Yugito and Kirabi from Kumo with a few of Kumogakure's other powerful nin, numerous Iwagakure nin, several nin from Kusagakure, and even some from Amegakure. Of course they all had Genin with them as well, but they were looking to be the students of the powerful Jounin…

"It's a fucking whose who of ninja…" Jiraiya commented though noted no one from Kiri was around, and given how few Shinobi they had to spare it wasn't really all that surprising.

"Yeah, Akumagakure is so isolated it's never attacked, however, they have technology that far surpasses anything seen even in Snow or Rain Country. No doubt most of these countries want to set up trade with them…" Tsunade commented and Jiraiya nodded his head slowly, easily remembering the amazing technologies he had seen when they were last here…

"Wow! Kurenai Sensei how did they make all the buildings so big?" Inuzuka Kiba questioned while looking around to the thirty story buildings dotting the village. Kiba has grown since he was younger, he is dressed in a black leather coat and pants with black Shinobi-sandals, a mesh shirt, and his Hittai-ate has a black cloth while making his dark brown hair spike up slightly, his feral eyes haven't changed however and neither have the red fang marks on his cheeks. Behind him is a horse sized cream-colored dog with squinted eyes, and brown ears, it's fur spiking on its head.

Behind him is Shino, the boy still wears sunglasses but now wears a black high collared shirt that reaches down his legs with a hooded gray trench coat over that, with a pair of black Shinobi-pants with a Kunai case at his right thigh, the ankles of his pants are then taped down into a pair of black Shinobi-Sandals, last his Hittai-ate is placed over his forehead, concealing almost all of him.

Last was a girl with a bluish hue to her long hair, and light lavender eyes, she wore a baggy purple and white jacket that barely hid he well endowed chest, a mesh shirt visible where it was left slightly open, a headband around her neck instead of on her head, her pants were a bluish color and her sandals were different than the rest of the groups, and had a Kunai case on her right thigh like them.

Their Sensei Yuuhi Kurenai walked with them, she had wild messy black hair with a pair of crimson eyes with violet eye shadow and pale skin, she wore sarashi bandages with black Shinobi-Sandals, a red sleeve covers her right arm, with thick white bands formed into a dress over her body with black marks over them, a Mesh shirt visible at the nape of her neck, bandages covering each of her hands and forearms and a simple Hittai-Ate over her forehead.

"Why do you even want to know? It's just a building…" Yamanaka Ino commented while frowning. Ino is a pale blond girl, her hair falling over her right eye and then down her back in a high ponytail, she has a very athletic build from her Shinobi lifestyle, while her light blue pupiless eyes are focused forward. She wore a purple button up tank top that left her midriff bare, a purple skirt that had only one button done in the front with a black skirt under it, with mesh covering her elbows, knees, and under her skirt, a pair of black sandals like the rest of them and a Kunai case on her right thigh while it seemed she didn't have the headband that the rest of them wore.

Behind her was Akimichi Choji, his hair now long and spiky reaching to the middle of his back, with his eyes squinted shut, a pair of swirls over his cheeks while he looked more husky than fat now. He wears a red top that covers his arms and reaches passed his waist with armor on his biceps and over his torso and thighs, the Kanji for food on his armor, silver kurokote on each of his arms, and a pair of gray Shinobi-Pants with the ankles taped down into his black Shinobi-Sandals.

The last two members of the group are Sarutobi Asuma, and Nara Shikamaru. Shikamaru is dressed in a Black Chunin wear with his Flack-Jacket over it, a long sleeved mesh shirt under it. His Sensei is dressed the same way, only with a cloth around his waist that has the symbol for the Fire-Daimyo on it, a Hittai-ate around his forehead, and a cigarette in his mouth, he has dark blue hair that is formed into a beard and spiky hair like his father at his age.

"Because I want to know! We don't have anything like this back home but the Hokage tower!" Kiba reminded and a few of the other members of the group conceded his point on the matter.

"Maybe it's because they're the most technologically advanced nation in the known world…" Sakura offered with a frown and Kiba blinked then smacked his face for having forgotten that basic fact of Akumagakure when it was obvious.

Sakura is probably the most different of all of them, having a Lithe build over her formerly scrawny physique, bubblegum pink hair reaching to her shoulders, and bright emerald eyes that shine with intellect. She wears a red headband holding her hair back with a metal plate on it, a red zip up top, gray elbow pads, black leather gloves, tight black shorts, a strange skirt over the shorts that was a light pink color with straps around it and had slits at the sides, and a pair of shin high sandals, with a Kunai case placed on her own right thigh and a "Tanto" placed at her lower back over a large pouch.

Behind the girl is her former sensei Hatake Kakashi, who is the exact same as he was all those years ago. Behind Kakashi however is one Might Gai, who has black hair in a bowl-cut, black eyes, and a muscular physique. He is wearing a green spandex outfit with orange legwarmers, a red Hittai-ate around his waist, blue Shinobi-Sandals, and a Chunin flack jacket left open.

"Kakashi My Eternal Rival! Why won't you stop reading that un-youthful book?" Gai demanded while glaring at Kakashi with "Youthfully" indignant fury and Kakashi gave him a sideways glance.

"Because I don't want too…" He said flatly with Gai saying something about him being far too hip. Behind Gai is a boy with the exact same hairstyle and clothes as Gai; the only difference is his Flak Jacket is closed, and that he has bandages around his hands and forearms.

"Gai-Sensei! Do not despair, for someday I am sure you will defeat your eternal rival!" Rock Lee as he is known called out to his teacher with a burning fire in his eyes while his team shook their heads. First was Hyuuga Neji who has long dark hair with very pale, nearly white eyes and very pale skin with a dancers build. He wore a headband like the others with a white robe like top and pants, a black cloth wrapped around his waist and black sandals like the rest of them.

Behind him and carrying a massive scroll over her shoulder was their friend Higorashi Tenten, she has brown hair tied up into a pair of buns on the top of her head and bright chocolate brown eyes with her Hittai-Ate over her forehead with a black cloth her bangs half covering the metal plate, with a strong build from her years of training with weapons. She wears a white Chinese style shirt with sleeves that reach to her elbows and has a crimson trim, a pair of fingerless black gloves, a pair of crimson pants with slits at each hip showing wrappings underneath and a pair of simple black sandals.

"Yes Lee! I should not despair while we are here in this most Youthful Village! For now I can find the legendary martial arts master, Zangen himself!!" Gai said with stars in his eyes while even Lee looked at the man with confusion.

"Who?" Inuzuka Hana, Kiba's older sister, questioned while looking at the man with a raised brow. She had long brown hair pulled into a low ponytail with some of her bangs hanging into her face, a pair of bright golden amber eyes with two red fang marks on her cheeks and a different mark on her right arm with tanned skin. She wore a Chunin Flack Jacket that was partly unzipped to show some of her cleavage, a pair of tight black shorts, bandages over her right bicep, a wristband on her left arm, with more bandages around her right wrist with blue Shinobi-sandals over her feet. Behind her were also three ash colored dogs with white undersides, all three following her like Akamaru did Kiba.

And beyond them was her Genin Team, which had Hyuuga Hanabi among them, a boy named Doryuu Karasu who specialized in swords, and another girl named Miterashi Satsuki who primarily used Ninjutsu. Behind those three were Ebisu, he wore sunglasses with his Hittai-ate tied like a bandana over his head, Typical Jounin attire with a Jounin Flack Jacket over it and had his arms crossed. Behind him was his team, which consisted of Sarutobi Konohamaru, and his two friends Moegi and Udon.

"How can this be? You have not heard of the legendary master Zangen!" Gai cried out loudly while starting to tell obviously exaggerated stories about this Zangen guy while Miterashi Anko walked beside of Tsunade and Shizune while happily munching on some dango. Anko has purplish hair that is pulled into a spiky bun with her Hittai-ate over her forehead; her violet eyes are currently closed as she munches on dango. The woman wears a mesh suit with an open tan trench coat over it, an orange colored skirt with a black y shaped belt around her waist, a fang necklace hanging down into her impressive bust, a pair of black Shinobi-Sandals, and some AnBu issue shin guards.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Senju Tsunade of the Sannin, and Jiraiya too. How have you two been?" Someone asked and the Konoha Nin stopped only for Tsunade and Jiraiya to squint upon seeing a man in black clothes with black hair that had red stripes and a Akumagakure Hittai-ate.

"Do I know you?" Tsunade questioned and the man chuckled.

"Abel Negrado, Onikage of Akumagakure, we meet while I was still a Genin." He said then explained and Tsunade gawked at the man before her, Jiraiya muttering about the brat growing up.

"You look… completely different Abel, last time I saw you, you were still trying to get your families Jutsu right… and now your Onikage?!" She said, making Abel twitch, then demanded loudly before the man nodded his head. "What happened to Dante?" She then asked and Abel flinched.

"He… died a long time ago…" Abel offered and Tsunad's eyes widened in disbelief that the seemingly invincible knucklehead had finally died… Sakura then pulled on the busty blonds coat and Tsunade blinked before she looked to her.

"Why are you calling him Abel? I though Negrado was his name?" Sakura questioned and Tsunade chuckled lightly to herself.

"In Akumagakure Surnames come last." She explained simply and Sakura scrunched her nose up.

"That's weird…" She stated and Abel would have commented had a young man not walked over to him and tapped on his shoulder.

The Teen had long spiky silver hair that was pulled into a low ponytail with some of his hair covering his left eye and more of his tanned skin, an Akumagakure Hittai-Ate half covered by his hair while his right ice blue eye looked over the Konoha nin. He wore black bandages around his lower face and neck, a sleeveless black shirt over his upper body, with a pair of black gloves over his hands with fingerless red gloves over those that had metal plates at the backs, a pair of black Shinobi-Pants with gray kneepads, and a pair of black boots with leather combat bands over them like a SOLDIER.

He also has a coat on that covers most of his body, made of thick black leather with a red collar, red padding at his left elbow, a strap placed over his chest to connect the two sides, a belt made into it is closed around his waist with a pair of gun holsters at his lower back and a loop for his sword between his shoulder blades, while the right arm is made up of numerous black straps bolted together for greater movement. At the moment he is carrying Rebellion and Ebony and Ivory.

"Dante?" Tsunade questions upon seeing the Teen's weapons of choice and Dirge looks at her with a raised brow.

"That's my old man lady, my name is Dirge! Dirge Sparda!" Dirge says proudly while crossing his arms and Tsunade winces inwardly… _'He must be Naruto's cousin… and they'll probably never meet…'_ She thought sadly while Dirge then looks to the Onikage with an annoyed frown obvious in his single visible eye. "The Council needs to speak with you Onikage-Sama, they have most of the Genin showing our guests where they can stay. I'm supposed to show the Konoha group to the family castle…" Dirge said and Abel noted how much he obviously didn't want them staying at his place and gave him a sympathetic look.

"I'll go check in with them then. And please be social if not accommodating to our guests from Konoha, Dirge." Abel said then pleaded and Dirge snorted before crossing his arms and nodding his head to the man. "Sorry Tsunade, the Village needs me…" Abel commented and Tsunade gave a nod as he then sank into the ground like a shadow, Shikamaru visibly growling.

"I hate Negrado's…" He said confusing his friends greatly.

"The Nara's and Negrado's have had a kind of feud with one another since before Konoha was founded. Supposedly one of the two clans came from the other and abandoned them for their own ways. Neither one is sure which however…" Dirge offered and the Konoha group were kind of surprised by that, who knew someone as lazy as a Nara could hold a grudge for that long…

"So, you have a castle?" Ino asked the older boy and Dirge looked her up then down and inwardly grinned to himself.

"Yep, my family is one of the oldest clans in the Shinobi World after all!" Dirge said proudly and Neji snorted.

"I've never heard of a Sparda clan…" He said and Dirge gave him a look.

"Was I talking to you pretty boy? No. I was talking to the cute blond here so back off." He asked then stated simply and Neji scowled while Ino snickered.

"Alright, enough pleasantries, I'd like a tour of places we can eat and train before we head to your castle." Tsunade stated and Dirge looked at her, and then tilted his head to one side and Tsunade narrowed her eyes. _'He can't be that much like Dante… Can he?'_ She wondered and was answered when Dirge pointed at her.

"What are you an F-cup?! Damn lady what are you eating?" Dirge asked and Tsunade cracked her knuckles angrily while Jiraiya snickered.

"He's just like Dante…" He said to himself before snickering once more as Tsunade lunged at Dirge throwing her fist the silver haired Teen quickly rolled out of the way and pulled Rebellion out to point it at her throat.

"Calm down… I wasn't going to grab 'em or anything…" Dirge offered and saw an annoyed Tsunade glaring at him with Jiraiya AND Anko snickering at their antics. "Now then, my Clan's castle has a VERY large training field, so you guys can use that for whatever training you do." Dirge then said before throwing his massive sword into the air then tilted his body and allowed it to sheath itself.

"Whoa…" Tenten said while looking at the sword with stars in her eyes.

"She's into sharp pointy things isn't she…" Dirge stated while pointing to Tenten and got several nods. "She'll get along with my family just fine, we are primarily Weapon Specialists after all." Dirge commented and Tenten was beside him in a flash.

"Really? What kind?!" She asked with a smile and Dirge chuckled.

"All kinds, I myself can use Nunchoku, Scythes, Broadswords, Katana, Guns, Gauntlets, Grieves, and all kinds of other weapons." Dirge offered and Tenten smiled before blinking to herself.

"Guns?" She questioned and Dirge reached back and held up Ebony and Ivory.

"These, their called guns and work to fire pellets of steel or Chakra out faster and more accurately than a Kunai." Dirge said then held Ebony and fired the gun hitting the chain of a sign and knocking it down.

"Cool!" Tenten said and the other Ninja just gawked at the capabilities of that simple looking weapon.

"Maybe I'll get you one of your own later Panda-Chan." Dirge offered and Tenten then glared at the boy for the crack making him laugh to himself.

"Alright, now that you've shown off your toys could you PLEASE show us some of the restaurants in town?" Tsunade questioned while rubbing her temples and Dirge shrugged before turning on his heel and walking into town with them following after him shortly after…

--

(Akumagakure Council Chambers…)

The Chambers for Akumagakure's Council are different than those for Konohagakure. First off is that the room is circular with seats all around it so that they could more easily see one another, a single row of seats circling the area allowing all of the clan heads to be seated comfortably and without having to strain to look behind them to another speaker. Above them is a stained class cover to a skylight for better lighting, numerous columns standing behind the row of seats with stained glass windows between all of them for even greater lighting of the area. The Kage's seat was in the center of all of this so that he could hear and look to any of the other Council members, allowing all to be equal in this place.

Also, as a rule only members of clans were allowed to be part of the council, and the council itself was only for an advisory roll and to allow the Clans to converse with one another in a peaceful setting. Since there wasn't really any war in Akuma, just bandits, they never had need of a wartime council. Also, the current Onikage couldn't also take up the spot for his or her clan in the council, thus Abel's sister Melody was currently the spokeswoman for their clan.

Abel walked into the council chambers with a mental groan; sure they only called a meeting for real reasons thankfully. The only reason he didn't like meeting with them was because of the fact he hated having to dress in his Kage Robes for the meetings. Then again his daughter Shadow did always say that he needed to dress up more often and that it made him look more like a Kage should. "Lord Onikage, it's nice to see you again." One of the Clan heads said with a smile and Abel nodded while taking a seat at the head of the council seats.

All in all the clans consisted of the Negrado's current spokeswoman his sister who went by "Razor", the Kisaragi Clan had sent the head of family Godo, the Megun Tenshin Clan sent Hayate, the Hayabusa Clan sent Ryu, the Angelo Clan had sent Will, the current head of the Sagara Clan was known as Sanosuke, the Himura Clan head Kenshin, the Onizuka Clan head and one of the only remaining members Crow or Iyoku if one got to know him, Anima of the Garandou Clan, Rachel Roth of the "Azarath" clan as she was the only remaining member after the death of her people, the "unnamed" Clan's head Yami or just Dusk seeing as he was the only remaining member and was currently draped in a black cloak to hide his form, and of course the Sparda Clan with Naruto sitting back in his seat next to Rachel.

Something ELSE that Abel appreciated was that you could only be a member of the council till your current heir turned eighteen or were Onikage. Thus they never had to deal with a person who had gained too much power trying to keep it forever, their power only lasted a short time for most after all… Well, that wasn't entirely true, Anima was allowed to keep his seat ever since he first took it, but in their defense he was a Fallen Angel of Death. Thus trying to TAKE much of anything from him would be akin to gaining Kami's fury on their Asses.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of this meeting my old friends?" Abel asked pleasantly and with a strained smile as everyone looked to one another.

"Konoha." They said in unison and Abel nodded his head while leaning back with a sigh, rubbing his temples as he did so.

"And what is it that troubles you?" Abel questioned and Ryu spoke up.

"We believe it would be unwise to allow them to stay with the Sparda's." He stated simply and Abel was slightly surprised that they decided to start with THAT before moving onto the rest of the argument.

"How So?" Abel questioned and the normally silent, Will spoke up.

"They are not to be trusted because of their hate for Demons. All of us are at least partly supernatural. But only Rachel and Naruto understand what it's like to be shunned for what makes us all unique." Will explained simply with one eye closed with the rest of the clan heads Nodding. Will is a brunette his messy hair covering his right eye and reaching down to his shoulders, his eyes are a bluish white with obvious blindness, with tanned skin and a small mark on his right cheek bone. He wears a NELO issue sleeveless shirt with a mask over his lower face, an Akumagakure type Chunin Vest, a pair of forearm covering fingerless gloves with white bands over them, a black utility belt, black Shinobi-pants, and a pair of calf high black Shinobi-Sandals with white bands over them.

"I agree with Will, how can we trust them in one of our homes when they could turn on us at any second if they found out about what we are?" Anima questioned with a frown over his lips as he sat leaned forward and his eyes narrowed on the Onikage. Anima has deathly pale skin, with tired green eyes with dark circles around them, his hair is shoulder length and covers most of his face, with a muscular build gained from his past battles and training.

He wears a pair of black leather buckled manacles over his wrists and ankles, with a black leather buckled choker collar around his neck, a pair of black leather bands fastened around his left bicep, with white bandages wrapped around both his hands and forearms, on his right shoulder is a short black sleeve made from black leather with a single silver pauldron placed over his shoulder and bicep, more wrappings placed around his waist with a black hooded cloak over his shoulders, only reaching down to cover his upper torso, a bloodstained sash is tied around his waist with numerous black tassels hanging down from the sides and back of it, a pair of black pants with a pair of knee high armored sandals over his feet with two bands around his knees.

"I know you both mean well but we don't have anywhere else to put them unless you'd rather move one of the OTHER nations ninja into a place where they'll no doubt try to either impregnate a woman with one of the Sparda's seed or just plain kidnap them or even steal their Devil-Arms…" Abel reminded and saw Naruto shudder as he leaned back into the shadows.

"_**I agree with lord Onikage. He is correct in saying that we cannot put the Konoha Nin somewhere else without further endangering the Sparda's. At least with the Konoha nin we know they won't be ravaged in their sleep."**_ The "Voices" of Dusk came the first voice being a young mans, then a Demonic Growl, and finally an angelic voice all overlapping one another into the strange amalgam that was his voice.

Dusk was shrouded in a tattered old black cloak with jagged red edges over the hood and half way down the cloak and had a pair of thin blood red eyes that glowed darkly, a jagged glowing red Glasgow grin spread over his face. The teen also had pure obsidian skin with a long tail with spikes at the base and a sharp arrow at the end, a hole in the arrow allowing a silver ring to look into it, his hands were sharp talons, his feet having two talons on the front a single barb at the back while it stood on its toes, short barbs on his knees and elbows, and spikes growing upward from its biceps and shoulders.

He wore a pair of fingerless red forearm covering gloves with metal plates at the back of each fist and white bands around his wrist and the middle of his forearms. A tattered red loincloth like skirt identical to something the ancient Egyptians wore with a white trim, black leather metal tipped tassels falling down from the back of it with a thick leather belt allowed to tilt over his hips. He also had a pair of leather toe/heel-less red socks on his feet that reached just below his knees with a white band around his ankles and the middle of his shins. Last of his outfit were the black bandages wrapped around his waist that stopped just before reaching his ribs, with more around his thighs.

"Pardon me but maybe we should try and make peace with them, we are supposed to be allies as Dusk as said. And our inter-village relations have been poor at best, that they have…" Kenshin offered while nodding his head and got an eye roll from most of the other Clan heads.

"Kenshin's right, we can't just instantly push them into a group just because most of their village is filled with bigots. We should at least be hospitable… then kick their asses when they make a wrong move." Sanosuke said then offered while cracking his knuckles, Kenshin sighing and shaking his head as a few of the Clan Heads grinned at the thought of that idea.

"We know we can't trust the other Nin either, we just think it might be a good idea to move them into a Hotel away from Lord Sparda." Crow said while motioning to Naruto who grumbled under his breath. Crow is extremely pale, with bi-colored eyes, the right one being red, the left yellow with slit like pupils, purple tribal tattoos around them, black claws at the ends of his fingers and toes and his black hair is formed to frame his face and then spike backwards and down.

He wears an Akumagakure Hittai-ate with a pair of plates coming down from them over his cheeks and a steel gas mask over his lower face, a black NELO sleeveless shirt its mask rolled up under the gasmask, a blue vest over his shirt with padded shoulders and collar with metal plates coming over his biceps with black straps around them, black leather armor around his waist and falling down over his hips, thighs, ass, in four plates with blue leather placed at the trim, a simple red sash tied around his waist, a pair of fingerless black leather gloves that are padded with blue leather at the trim and reach his elbows, last is a pair of black leather calf high sandals made identical to the gloves and waist armor he wears, having blue soles and no instep.

"True, but even if we move them away it may raise some suspicion amongst the Konoha Nin. We are supposed to be allies after all…" Hayate said then reminded with a frown while Godo nodded his head at his side with a frown as well.

"Allies? Those guys have pretty much abandoned us for the past forty years and you call them our allies?!" Sanosuke demanded incredulously while Rachel reached up to rub her temples, her black hair having been changed to it's original violet hue as she was told not to disguise it for Council meetings.

"_The Onizuka speaks the truth, while they have thrived we have been left to rot away…"_ Anima said darkly his voice coming out as a whispery rasp while crossing his arms and several nin shivered as they began to see the telltale signs of him loosing control of the power and curse given to him so many years ago.

"Anima, please calm down. We don't need your… powers… going crazy at the moment…" Abel pleaded and Anima frowned before nodding, taking several deep breaths in order to calm himself down. "Alright. I've heard you all argue over these facts, we can't trust Konoha, and they haven't honored our alliance to them…" Abel said and Naruto finally leaned forward and decided it was his turn to speak on this matter.

"Lord Onikage, I believe that I should have final say in this mater. It IS my home after all…" He reminded and several clan heads had the decency to look sheepish even though they were only looking out for him.

"Then what do you believe should be done?" Abel questioned and Naruto rubbed his chin while looking to the roof for a few moments.

"Allow them to stay with me, that way I'll be able to watch them. I know all their tricks after all…" Naruto reminded and saw the other clan heads giving a grudging nod to their assent. "As for whether we should remain allied to them or not, I leave that to the rest of you… I'm too biased…" Naruto said then explained and the others gave a curt nod to their fellow clan head before returning to their arguments as Naruto looked to Rachel, who was currently trying to stay awake…

"Why do you wear those?" Naruto asked while pointing to her glasses and Rachel reached up and put a finger through the frame of the glasses.

"Their to make me less extraordinary looking while in the village…" She offered simply then turned her head back to the current debate with Naruto crossing his arms behind his head and closing his eyes, deep in thought…

--

TBC…

--

AN: Hayate, Ryu Hayausa, Kenshin Himura, Sasnosuke Sagara, and Godo Kisaragi are based after the characters from Dead or Alive, Samurai-X, Rurouni Kenshi, and Final Fantasy Seven respectively. Their outfits can be any of the ones you like them wearing from those series, I just felt it would be better to leave them to your imagination seeing as they are pretty well known on their own while the rest of the clan heads are my own, save Rachel Angela Roth, who is based after and may actually be Raven from Teen Titans.

_**Naruto's current Devil Arms:**_

_**Devil Arm: Weapon Type: Demons Original Name: Element(s)…**_

_**Yamato: O-Katana: Yama of the Mountains: Steel/Wind…**_

_**Kyuubi: Gauntlets and Greaves: Kyuubi no Youko: Earth/Fire…**_

_**Gilver: Katana: Vergil Sparda: Steel/Spectral (Ghost)…**_

Luce & Umbra: Chain Blades: Aubrey: Light / Dark…

_**Death Penalty: Tri-barreled Handgun: Chaos: Darkness**_


	12. Reunion

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, DMC, or anything else that might appear in this fic. I wouldn't even be writing it if I did anyways, so leave me alone you pesky lawyers!!

_**NU: Legend Reborn…**_

_**Chapter 11: Reunion…**_

By: 26 Lord Pain

--

"Human Speech…"

_'Human Thoughts…'_

[Radio In Use…]

**"Jutsu In Use…"**

**"Demon Speech…"**

_**'Demon Thoughts…'**_

_**"Inner Spirit Talking…"**_

--

(Sparda Castle…)

"And here we are! Home sweet home!" Dirge said with a wave to his home as the Konoha Nin plainly gawked. They had been wandering around Akumagakure with Drige for hours now, mostly they had been shown where what was then taken to register for the exams a bit after.

"You live in a Castle!?!" Ino demanded while looking at all of the rare plants in front of the massive castle with wide eyes and Dirge chuckled to himself.

"Yep. Ever since I was born." He said with a happy tone while Tsunade looked on with memories of Vergil and Dante living there with Trish, Dante's wife… "C'mon I'll show you guys inside." Dirge then said while walking towards the castle, humming a nameless tune to himself while the Konoha Nin gawked at the massive home, wondering how many people COULD live in a place like that.

"Doesn't it get lonely here?" Ino asked and Dirge waved the idea off.

"Trust me, this place is NEVER boring, I even once found a Hell-Pride just lying around sunbathing outside or something…" Dirge said with a snicker and the Nin looked to him confused while Tsunade slapped her face and Jiraiya frowned.

"Dirge, don't talk about Family business with outsiders, I thought that was a rule with your clan…" Tsunade said flatly and saw the silver haired young man blink before thinking to himself then nodding his head.

"Yeah, sorry but I can't tell you much more than I have a ball around here." Dirge said while walking to the large wooden double doors, which seemed to magically open making the Ninja wonder what kind of seals or Jutsu he used to do that. "This is the Grand Hall, make yourselves comfortable, the Clan Head will be the one to actually show you to your rooms. So until he gets back from the meeting, just find something to do, the Training area is outside and in the back if you want to use it, it'll be the most run down area if you couldn't already guess." Dirge explained then whistled to himself as he walked out of the Grand hall and back outside.

The "Grand Hall" was aptly named, having marble columns rising to the roof all around, obsidian floors, and walls made of at least five feet of solid granite, several chairs and couches were pushed up against the walls with a strange Seal in the very center of the Grand Hall, torches placed at either side of any of the doorways around the massive room. Hanging on the walls were a few pictures here and there, mostly of Dante, Vergil, Nero, Trish, Kyrie, Lady, a boy with Bi-colored eyes, Sparda himself, and his wife Eva.

"Wow… What's that thing?" Sakura asked while pointing to a painting of Sparda in his devil form, holding his sword above his head with both sets of wings unfurled.

"That would be Naruto's great grandfather, Sparda himself…" Tsunade said and Sakura paled while looking at the being and shivered in fear.

"He doesn't look human…" She said and Tsunade bit her lip to avoid revealing anything else that she shouldn't. "Then who are the other people?" Sakura asked and Tsunade smiled while walking over to a portrait of Dante.

"This is Naruto's Great Uncle, Dante Sparda, the Nidaime Onikage of Akumagakure after Vergil." Tsunade said, the picture portraying Dante sitting at a desk with a slice of pizza in one hand and a smirk on his lips.

"Aw cool. Now he looks like someone who knows how to have a good time." Kiba commented as the youngest of the Shinobi followed Tsunade, Anko, Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai, Hana, Jiraiya, Ebisu, and Gai all looking around on their own.

"Yes actually, Dante was a fun loving guy, he was always ready with a joke or a witty comment at any time." Tsunade said before shaking her head remembering how silly her Brother in law could be, especially when he asked what she ate to make her "Assets" so large and got smashed into the ground by Trish.

"Then what about him?" Tenten asked while pointing to a different picture and Tsunade smirked.

"That's Dante and Vergil's younger brother Nero." She said while walking over to the portrait, showing a silver haired young man with a demonic right hand and a red and silver sword leaning on his shoulders.

"What's wrong with his arm Tsunade-Sama?" Lee questioned while scratching his head and Tsunade grinned slightly to herself.

"That was called the Devil Bringer, Lee. And it was actually the very first Kekkei-Genkai in existence." She said gaining shocked gasps from the bloodline users in the room before they looked at Nero with some amount of awe. "He was a great swordsman from a far away land, he also used a gun, but only one unlike Dante and of course Dirge." Tsunade explained while Ino saw a blond woman and raised a brow.

"Hey, whose she?" Ino questioned while pointing to a picture of a blond woman with two black handguns in hand, dressed primarily in black leather, and Tsunade snickered slightly. Only to stop her chuckles when she felt the ground shake beneath her and growled low in her throat.

"What has Dante blown up this time?!" She demanded with a frown and gained strange looks from the Genin and Chunin. "Eh, sorry… I used to live here and whenever Dante was around explosions would surely follow… I got into a habit of wondering what he blew up after I felt the ground shake and it seems like Dirge is an almost exact copy of his father…" Tsunade explained while giving a sheepish look to her Shinobi.

"Alright, then who is that blond lady?" Sakura asked and Tsunade turned back to the woman and Smiled slightly to herself.

"That would be my sister in law, she was Dante's wife, she went by the name Trish. She was also the first person to be able to control and manipulate Lightning." Tsunade explained and yet again got shocked looks from those present, while Kakashi shot over to look at the woman and eye smiled.

"She looks like something out of Icha-Icha…" He said mostly to himself and Tsunade remembered that Jiraiya based one of his characters on Trish and another on Dante if she wasn't mistaken…

"Er, right. Next up is an old "Friend of the Family" who died a very long time ago. Tenten I think you might like hearing about her. She was a weapons specialist and a Demon Hunter." Tsunade explained and got shocked looks and slack jaws from the teens while Tenten seemed to grin and look at the brunette woman who was holding a massive looking weapon with a sultry smirk on her lips, eyes hidden behind a pair of sunglasses.

"Damn! Look at that body!" Kiba said with his tongue lolling out of his mouth, Jiraiya, Konohamaru, Ebisu, and Kakashi all coming over and nodding their heads seeing as the woman was wearing VERY little and tiny clothing.

"PERVERTS!" Tsunade shouted before kicking all of them away and sending them flying back to skid along the ground. "Now then…" Tsunade then said while turning back to the group. "Lady was a highly trained athlete and weapons user who hunted demons for many years. I hear she and Dante even had a thing before her son was born but I'm not sure if it ever went anywhere." Tsunade explained while motioning to the boy who had shaggy black hair with one red eye one blue eye and a completely un-amused look on his face.

"Next are Sparda and his wife Eva, Dante's mother and father and Naruto's great grandparents." Tsunade said while motioning to a picture of a man with slicked back silver hair dressed in purple, with a blond woman at his side dressed in black and red who looked like Trish's double.

"Whoa, I thought that was an older Dante and Trish…" Choji admitted and Tsunade nodded her head with a slight smirk.

"Wait, isn't THAT Sparda?" Sakura questioned pointing to his Devil Form's portrait and Tsunade nodded her head.

"He was called the "Legendary Dark KNIGHT" for a reason Sakura. It was all armor that made him look fiercer…" Tsunade lied and Sakura made an Oh with her mouth while looking at Sparda and Eva.

"A-ano, Tsunade-Sama, then w-who is this p-person?" Hinata questioned and Tsunade gave a pained glance to a portrait showing a man with slicked back spiky silver hair dressed in blue with Yamato in hand.

"T-that was Vergil… the Shodaime Onikage…" Tsunade said shakily and they all looked at the man, Sakura barely able to see any resemblance between the man and Naruto while Tsunade smiled seeing the face of the man after so long. However at that moment something happened with the seal in the center of the room as a rift opened up above it and someone stepped out of the rift to walk towards them. Turning when they felt the strange presence they all looked on in shock, Tsunade gasping upon seeing a veritable Mini-clone of her Vergil.

His silver hair was slicked and spiked backwards with his bangs coming down to frame his eyebrows, his piercing icy blue eyes looking at them with an annoyed frown over his pale skin and stress lines curving over his cheeks under his eyes. He wore a sleeveless black NELO issue shirt with the mask rolled down around his neck, a pair of black Shinobi pants, a black leather belt was placed around his waist with a strap reaching down to a holster on his right thigh with a strange revolver in it, while black straps curved down from the belt and attached to pouches placed at either of his hips, a fingerless black glove pulled over his right arm reached up to his bicep with bandages wrapped around his forearm, a NELO issue forearm protector placed over those.

He also wore a pair of knee high brown leather boots, armor curving up to cover his knees with two gold straps under the armor, a gold band around his ankle and then golden pointed plates covering his toes, on his left arm is a golden gauntlet made from numerous plates, claws coming off of his fingers and curling and then uncurling, over his torso he had an armored vest made of black leather with thick white leather straps over his shoulders for added support. Covering most of this however was a long purple trench coat, with a high red collar and folded red cuffs, the left arm somehow stuffed into his golden gauntlet, thick purple leather placed over each of his elbows and lightly over his shoulders for added protection.

"Hello everyone. It's been a while." Naruto said with a curt bow to the group, Yamato now visible at his side making Tsunade gasp.

"N-Naruto! Is that you?" She asked shakily while Sakura gaped and the silver haired young man raised a slender brow.

"Who were you expecting, my grandfather?" He quipped with a slight smirk and Sakura managed to get out of her daze, though the others were still openly gawking at his obvious change.

"W-what about the clan-head?" Sakura questioned and Naruto rolled his eyes, moving Yamato to lean its sheath against his left shoulder.

"I AM the clan-head…" Naruto said simply making more of the Nin gape, before they could ask any more questions however the large double doors opened and two girls pounced suddenly on Naruto.

"NARUTO-SAMA!!" They said happily while Sakura tried to compute that as she saw two fairly attractive girls hugging the blond from either side.

The first one was short and petite, with a small nose and chin length black hair her eyes a shade of purple, with lightly tanned skin. She wears a white headband with a metal plate at the front and black ties, a green sleeveless turtleneck jumper covers her chest with a pair of tan shorts with the button undone, over her left arm she has a single pauldron over her shoulder with a strange gauntlet reaching down over her entire arm with a fingerless brown glove on her hand under it, blue straps placed across her chest and back holding the pauldron and gauntlet on while also acting to pronounce her less than impressive bust.

Her right arm has Ninja mesh over it with a metal plate at her bicep, a brown fingerless leather glove covering her hand with a small wrist covering metallic gauntlet over her right forearm, with ninja mesh over her left leg, a bit of armor over her thigh which is held up via straps that disappear under her shorts legs, a pair of white legwarmers and a pair of brown hiking boots over her feet completing her ensemble with a Fuma Shuriken on her back.

The second one is equally short and petite but paler than the first girl with long black hair pulled into a braded ponytail with a pink ribbon at the end, her eyes are a bright blue and her bangs hang down to frame her face. She wears a more traditional Ninja garb with a sleeveless blue kimono top with a light blue trim that reaches down to her thighs, a pink sash tied around her waist and forming a bow at her lower back, a pair of blue shorts with a light blue trim, a pair of blue Kurokote Gauntlets with a light blue trim that completely cover her forearms, a pair of white Tabi socks with straw sandals, and blue wraps covering her shins and most of her feet.

"Oh yeah! Nice!" Jiraiya said with two thumbs up and a wide grin till Tsunade slammed her fist into his head. Hearing this the two girls blink then look around while Naruto pinches the bridge of his nose.

"Who are you guys?" The shorthaired one asked and the longhaired girl nodded her head with a frown.

"It's impolite to ask someone's name without giving your own first…" Kakashi said simply and the two girls nodded slowly before grinning and shooting up the longhaired one pulling several Kunai from her clothes and held them between her fingers.

"I'm Misao Makimachi! One of the members of the Oniwabanshu onmistu!" Misao said proudly and Tsunade and Jiraiya both simply gaped, the Oniwabonshu or just the "Oniwabon Group" weren't as well known as groups like the "Ino-Shika-Cho" or Seven Shinobi Swordsman, but they were feared because they protected the Onikage himself and were his private band of dangerous mercenaries.

"And I'm the great Ninja Yuffie Kisaragi! Heiress to the Kisaragi clan!" Yuffie said while spinning her Fuma Shuriken into the air and catching it with one hand, a grin on her face. Tsunade looked to see Jiraiya now gawking even more, the Kisaragi specialized primarily in summoning after all and it was from them that Jiraiya, She and Orochimaru all got their summoning contracts.

"Yuffie and Misao, alright then why were you hugging Naruto?" Kakashi said while pointing to the girls who pouted seeing as the other Nin didn't seem impressed.

"Their members of my fanclub…" Naruto himself said while rising up and dusting himself off with a frown while Misao pouted and Yuffie frowned.

"Are not!" They both said and Naruto held up a pair of cards with their pictures on them, their names, and with the words "NARUTO SPARDA FANCLUB" printed in big bold silver lettering on them.

"These say otherwise…" He quipped and the girls blushed before both moved and quickly took the fanclub cards away from him.

"Card carrying members…" Kakashi said with a snicker and Misao and Yuffie glared while putting the cards away.

"Well at least we're actual Ninja unlike the other members! All they do is look at his picture and sigh!" Misao said with a pout and Yuffie nodded her head while Naruto rolled his eyes and then looked at the two.

"Did you only come here to glomp me or did you actually have a good reason for visiting?" Naruto questioned and Misao blinked then looked to Yuffie who snapped her fingers and pulled a scroll out of her gauntlet before handing it to Naruto.

"Tousan said to bring you that, Misao just kind of tagged along." Yuffie explained with a smile and got a loud indignant Hey from Misoa in response.

"Right…" Naruto said and then turned on his heel and opened the scroll while Yuffie looked around at the Konoha Nin.

"Who are you people anyways? And why are you at Naruto-Sama's home?" She asked and Tsunade twitched slightly while Kakashi raised a brow.

"Naruto… Sama?" The gray haired man questioned and Misao nodded.

"Our families tell us to always respect Clan Heads, besides that Naruto-Sama saved me from a rampaging demon once…" Misao said and Yuffie snorted making her semi-friend and Teammate give her an annoyed look while both seemed to ignore the shocked looks they got for that little tidbit of info.

"Well I trained with him in summoning arts." Yuffie said with a smirk and her arms crossed over her chest and Misao glared at the other tomboy with a frown.

"He and I trained with using Kunai and Senbon!" She suddenly countered and Naruto pinched his nose while they started to argue over who knew him better. Hinata then walked over to the two and tapped on their shoulders, making them look at her with annoyed frowns.

"A-ano… how d-do you become a m-member of those clubs?" She asked and Yuffie shrugged her shoulders.

"Head on down to one of the clubs main offices." She offered and Kiba gaped.

"Whoa, how does a fanclub have an office?" He asked incredulously and Yuffie and Misao rolled their eyes.

"All the most powerful Shinobi in the village have at least one fanclub. Naruto-Sama has one at the moment, Dirge has two, Onikage-Sama has two of his own and so on and so on. I hear they do something similar in SOLDIER, though they sell merchandise as well sometimes…" Misao explained with a thoughtful look and Kiba gaped at her.

"A place were fanclubs are common… Sasuke probably avoids this place like it hold the plague…" Shikamaru mused to himself while Naruto rolled his eyes then rolled the scroll up and tossed it back to Yuffie who caught it out of the air.

"Tell Godo that both Shiva and Bahamut will be fine for me to use." He said simply and Yuffie snickered slightly before nodding and running out of the building, Misao following after her teammate with a loud, wait for me!

"What are a Shiva and Bahamut?" Choji questioned and Naruto looked at him before rolling his eyes.

"Summons…" He said simply while walking over to a door and pushing it open.

"But you already have a Summon, the toads remember!" Sakura said loudly and Naruto once more rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"The Kisaragi negated my contract with the toads. Being a Son of Sparda they felt I should have my own contracts with more powerful Summons. Beyond that I'm not a Konoha Nin and the Toads tied me to it." He explained simply while opening a large door into a dark corridor, torches lit at either side of the hall as he walked down into it.

"Then what exactly are these summons of yours?" Kiba asked while walking next to the silver haired boy who crossed his arms.

"Shiva is an Ice spirit, Bahamut is a Dragon Contract for three or four separate but powerful dragons." He said simply making the Ninja gawk as Jiraiya remembered Shiva and Bahamut from his days training with the Kisaragi clan to summon the toads.

"Their giving you BOTH of those?! But I thought Bahamut was their most powerful Summon?!" Jiraiya demanded and Naruto snorted while walking down the corridor, soon turning down another hall.

"Knights of the Round is much more dangerous Jiraiya, believe me when I say that you don't want to piss off a Kisaragi who has that summon." Naruto stated simply with one eye closed and then walked forward.

"You must be at least a Jounin for them to give you two summons…" Sakura said with some awe and hurt as she was still only a Chunin.

"Hardly, I'm still a Genin here." Naruto stated with an amused look on his face and saw Sakura look at him in disbelief while Tsunade cleared her throat.

"Akumagakure Genin standards are above what would be considered sane outside of the village. All of them could really be considered Chunin level…" Tsunade explained and Sakura paled and wondered what a Jounin in this place was like, Konohamaru and his friends paling as they realized they might have to take on Naruto in the exams.

"Whose your team Naruto?" Shizune questioned and Naruto gave a slight hum as he re-crossed his arms.

"Myself, Dirge, Shadow, and our Sensei the Onikage…" He offered and Sakura gaped, as did several of the other people who knew him before.

"Your sensei is the leader of the village?!" Sakura demanded and Naruto nodded his head with a bored look on his face.

"He was the only one they could find who could help me with my powers…" Naruto said simply before stopping at a hall with a series of doors. "Girls should pair up and share rooms on this side of the hall…" Naruto said while motioning to the side with his right arm. "Guys pair off and take the rooms on this side…" He said while motioning to the left and then crossed his arms. "If either of you try to sneak into the others rooms, trust me when I say that you'll regret… our night watchmen aren't known to be… merciful… and I don't want to have to clean up blood in the morning." Naruto said cryptically then turned on his heel and walked further into the castle, leaving the Konoha Nin to look at one another before the groups pared off and moved into their rooms.

--

(First Room/Ino and Sakura…)

"I can't believe that was Naruto…" Ino said mostly to herself while unpacking a Sealing scroll, placing some clothes into a drawer while Sakura sat on one of the beds in the room, reeling from his changes. "I mean calm and cool, a fanclub, head of a clan, respected by everyone in the village. It's like he's there version of Sasuke only without being a traitor!" Ino said loudly and Sakura winced slightly while looking down.

After Naruto had left Konoha, Sasuke was held in holding for all of a week before he got out, and then escaped again. This time they couldn't catch him however and barely two months after was around the time Tsunade went ballistic on the Council and the village, marking him as an A-Class Nukenin with kill on sight orders.

"Ino, he's not Naruto anymore… he's… he can't be Naruto, he's just too…" Sakura tried to say and explain and couldn't find the words to what she wanted to say.

"Attractive?" Ino offered with a smirk and Sakura gaped at her long time friend.

"Ino! This is Naruto! He's NOT attractive!" Sakura said firmly and yet Ino smirked slightly.

"Then why are you blushing Forehead?" She questioned and got a Pillow thrown at her head, making her laugh as Sakura then crossed her arms and pouted, not admitting that Ino might be right…

--

(Second Room/Hinata and Tenten…)

Tenten was unsealing her weapons and her many different sets of training and everyday clothes while putting the weapons out to be sharpened. "So what did you think Hinata, Naruto looks really different now huh?" Tenten said then questioned of the Hyuuga Heiress and turned to see her poking her fingers while looking down.

"H-hai… he h-has changed quite a b-bit. B-but he is s-still Naruto-Kun." She said and Tenten shrugged her shoulders, if he was still Naruto she didn't see any of the orange wearing loud mouthed blond in that guy.

"I wonder if he's any good with that sword?" Tenten then wondered to herself and Hinata snapped her head over to the girl.

"A-ano, Tenten-san, b-but how are you and N-Neji-Niisan d-doing?" Hinata questioned and saw Tenten cringe while looking away from her.

"He's in an arranged marriage with some other girl of your clan… he and I haven't had a relationship for a while beyond being Teammates." She said simply and Hinata gasped before placing her hands over her mouth.

"I-I'm s-so sorry T-Tenten-san! I-I d-didn't mean to b-bring…" Hinata started and Tenten gave her an amused look.

"Don't worry Hinata, I know you didn't mean that. And I think me and Neji are better friends for it, besides I kind of think we had too little in common with one another, me and Neji always fought over the fact neither of us would compromise, him never using long range, me only using mid and long range… I guess we just weren't made for each other…" Tenten said then offered and Hinata poked her fingers together while looking away from Tenten.

"T-Tenten-San, I h-hope you find s-someone for you someday." Hinata said softly and Tenten smiled before letting off a soft sigh.

"Me too…" Tenten breathed out while turning back to her things and began to put it all away for later use…

--

(Third Room/Shizune and Tsunade…)

"Was that really Naruto-kun?" Shizune questioned while sitting in front of Tsunade who was lying on the bed in the room with a blank look.

"Yes…" Tsunade said while sounding her actual age for a moment.

"Wow. He's really changed, I almost thought he was Vergil from the way he looked." Shizune said then mused and Tsunade grimaced slightly while turning onto her side and pulling a Pillow against her face. "Tsunade-Sama, why didn't you try to talk with Naruto about…?" Shizune stated and Tsunade looked over her pillow to the woman with a frown visible on her face.

"He's Naruto, but he's changed… he knows who his family is and probably thinks I abandoned him or something…" She said then buried her face into the pillow once more, holding back tears. "I didn't even know he was my actual grandson, him calling me Baachan was true, and I hit him for it…" She said sadly and Shizune looked at her old sensei worriedly while Tonton was lying down on the floor giving a weak oink.

"Don't say that Tsunade-Sama! I'm sure if you just explain to him why you…" Shizune started only for Tsunade to look up and give her a slight glare.

"Tell him what? That I left his father in an Orphanage, that I didn't know whom my own son, my own flesh and blood was? Is telling him that any better Shizune?" Tsunade demanded and Shizune looked down to the ground while poking her fingers, as a certain Hyuuga heiress was known to do.

"Well… no but…" Shizune started and Tsunade gave a bitter laugh.

"Besides it doesn't matter… look at him Shizune, he's a clan head, he's respected, admired, and has a family here, sure it's only his "cousin" but that's more family than he's had in his entire life… what good would an apology from an old fool like me be?" Tsunade questioned and Shizune rubbed her shoulders, looking very uncomfortable.

"Well… I…" She tried to say only for Tsunade to smirk weakly.

"Exactly, let him live his new life Shizune… he's happy here." She said simply then curled into her pillow and allowed herself to fall asleep…

--

(Fourth room/Kiba and Shino…)

"Man, Naruto has sure changed, huh Akamaru?" Kiba asked and his faithful pet barked his agreement while lying down next to a window while Shino sat down on his bed with his legs folded under him. "Hey Shino, what did you think of the New Naruto?" Kiba then asked and his Teammate turned his head only slightly to look at Kiba and raised a single brow.

"He's interesting…" Shino offered simply and Kiba scoffed slightly.

"Man you need to talk more!" Kiba said loudly while Shino merely hummed before he closed his eyes. "Oh screw you too, me and Akamaru will talk while you do that meditation shit. Right Akamaru!" Kiba said then exclaimed only to find his pet was fast asleep at the moment. "No Akamaru! Not you too!" The teen then exclaimed before falling back with a groan…

--

(Fifth Room/Kakashi and Jiraiya…)

"So what did you think of him Jiraiya?" Kakashi asked while trying to read his little book and Jiraiya sighed slightly.

"He's the spitting image of his grandfathers family, and he seems much more confidant than he ever was in Konoha." Jiraiya said while sitting down on his bed and Kakashi sighed while dropping his book to his lap and rubbing his eyes.

"He's had a chance here, no one tried to sabotage him and thus he has gained more power here than he ever did back in Konoha." Kakashi stated and Jiraiya nodded his head while crossing his arms.

"Here he's a Son of Sparda, but they don't play favorites here. They allow everyone the same attention, everyone the same abilities. No one is more special than someone else in Akumagakure. Honestly I think they have the right idea with how well their Ninja turn out." Jiraiya offered and Kakashi sighed once more while leaning his head back into his own bed's headboard.

"Any chance he'd return to Konoha with us?" Kakashi questioned and Jiraiya snorted plainly.

"When hell freezes over." He said simply and Kakashi groaned to himself…

--

TBC…

--

_**Naruto's current Devil Arms:**_

_**Devil Arm: Weapon Type: Demons Original Name: Element(s)…**_

_**Yamato: O-Katana: Yama of the Mountains: Steel/Wind…**_

_**Kyuubi: Gauntlets and Greaves: Kyuubi no Youko: Earth/Fire…**_

_**Gilver: Katana: Vergil Sparda: Steel/Spectral (Ghost)…**_

Luce & Umbra: Chain Blades: Aubrey: Light / Dark…

_**Death Penalty: Tri-barreled Handgun: Chaos: Darkness**_


	13. First Exam

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, DMC, or anything else that might appear in this fic. I wouldn't even be writing it if I did anyways, so leave me alone you pesky lawyers!!

_**NU: Legend Reborn…**_

_**Chapter 12: First Exam…**_

By: 26 Lord Pain

--

"Human Speech…"

_'Human Thoughts…'_

[Radio In Use…]

**"Jutsu In Use…"**

**"Demon Speech…"**

_**'Demon Thoughts…'**_

_**"Inner Spirit Talking…"**_

--

(Sparda Castle…)

Hinata couldn't sleep why was unknown to her, so sitting up with a sigh the Hyuuga Heiress gently rubbed her eyes. It was then that she noticed the sounds, sounds of metal clanging against metal, blinking the lavender eyed girl got off of her bed and padded over to her door. Opening it she then walked down the halls of the Castle and found herself at a large open doorway. "Hinata, what are you doing?" Came Tenten's voice from behind the girl who quickly covered her mouth then turned to see her roommate as well as Ino and Sakura behind her.

"W-what are you doing h-here?" She stuttered and Tenten frowned slightly.

"I've been awake, I followed you when you left." Tenten said in a hushed tone while Sakura rubbed her eyes sleepily.

"Me and Ino were woke up by the noise…" She whispered while Ino nodded then moved to look through the doorway and her eyes widened. Beyond the door way lay a large room, with no roof allowing the light of the full moon to bathe the room in an eerie yet beautiful glow. But it was the two figures within that captivated Ino, both having Silver hair, one long, the other short they both had removed their coats, allowing some muscle to be see, Dirge having also removed the bandages from his face to show he and Naruto could easily pass as one another's twin save the stress lines under Naruto's eyes.

The two swung their swords, Naruto's elegant O-Katana clanging against Dirge's large broadsword. The two grinding their blades against one another with such force that the swords began to glow from the heat. Swinging their blades the two were pushed back, Dirge grinning while Naruto smirked and crouched down. The two then lunged forward, swinging and slashing their blades against one another's, forming a veritable shield as the reflection of the two blades glowed under the pale moonlight. Tenten and the others gawked seeing the two fighting so fiercely before each took a quick step back from the other before lunging forward.

Dirge dragged his broadsword along the ground with a grin, the steel sparking and grinding against the floor as he swung at Naruto with a fierce roar. Naruto quickly blocked the attack, but lost his balance as his arms were forced to the side, which dirge took advantage of and plunged his sword forward quickly. Naruto quickly rolled out of the way however as Dirge's "Stinger" attack went through where his chest would be. Slashing upwards Naruto knocked Dirge's blade upward and spun into a slash while the older half devil jumped back to avoid the attack.

The two then lunged forward once more, Naruto swinging Yamato at Dirge as the older boy swung Rebellion into it. Both were knocked slightly off balance but Naruto managed to flip Yamato into a reverse grip and slammed the pommel of the blade into Dirge's stomach. Dirge gave a grunt as he was pushed back but then swung Rebellion at Naruto once more, the younger half devil moving to intercept with Yamato and both held the blades Tightly against one another, sparks grinding off of both as the blades began to glow with actual heat.

"This little warm up is really starting to get good… huh cuz?" Dirge quipped with a grin as Naruto smirked and both flipped and away from one another. Tenten and the other girls plainly gawked however, wondering how THAT could only be a warm up while Naruto chuckled lightly.

"Quite, so what do you say Dirge… Lets really get this party started!" Naruto then said while sheathing Yamato at his side while reaching to his back. The girls watching in shock as a new sword appeared at his back. "Come Gilver, lets show Dante here our power!" Naruto said while unsheathing the sword and Dirge frowned.

"What have I told you about calling me that? My name is Dirge!" With that Dirge reached back and a new sword from his back as well. This one was broadsword as well, however the blade was shorter on it with the blade coming from what looked like a dragons head, a pair of upside down bat wings coming from the sides of the sword as the guard, while the handle looked like a twisted curve, ending in several skulls as the pommel with a single spike coming from the center of them, and last but certainly not least was the fact that the entire sword was sparking and glowing with electricity.

Tenten felt herself become transfixed as the two relatives lunged forward, Dirge swinging his blade as lightning arched down its length. Naruto easily evaded and then spun on his heel, his own sword starting to glow with a strange light as the silver hair boy's eyes turned blood red. The two either didn't notice, or put frankly didn't care as they continued to fight, fiercely and Tenten was sure she saw blood, in fact, looking to the ground she gasped softly.

The other girls looked as well, only to see trails of blood all over the floor of the room in arcs and lines… "The-their killing each other…" Sakura said softly with wide eyes only to look up and notice the boys were BOTH starting to glow, Naruto was now grinning as widely as Dirge as both had blood red eyes glowing in the pale light, shining like beacons through the darkness. Dirge suddenly vanished in a flash of black and red light as Naruto ducked to the side, avoiding as Dirge slammed a helm breaker down where he had just been.

Smirking Naruto vanished in a flash as well appearing behind Dirge and swinging his sword, Dirge spinning his own backwards and flipping into a spin in the air as Naruto pushed him off his feet. Landing while facing his cousin, neither was able to hide their panting breaths as they then lunged forward with twin roars, red flames around Dirge's body seeming to grow as the violet ones around Naruto stretched. The two allowed their sword to come together once more, only this time it was more fierce, the flames around them spreading along the ground into a circle as they grinned.

"**Now this is what I call a party!"** Dirge said as his voice took a demonic undertone, a rasping metallic sound then frightened the girls.

"**True Cousin, this is much more invigorating than our usual spars."** Naruto allowed as his own voice sounded similar yet different than Dirge's, the girls wondering what was going on then watched as the cousins lunged back, away from one another into crouches as the flames around them slowly died. The two then slowly stood up and breathed out panting breaths; there eyes slowly turning back to the icy blue they had been as Dirge looked over at the girls with a grin

"Hey, you babes want to join the party?" Dirge then asked while leaning his broadsword against his shoulder Naruto rolling his eyes as he sheathed Gilver onto his back. Tenten and the others all managed a startled yelp when they were discovered and came out from their hiding spot with embarrassed expressions. Sakura however widened her eyes seeing that the boys had slashes over parts of their bodies, only they were quickly sealing up, their clothes following making her shake in fear… if they could survive this massive amount of blood loss, she wondered what ELSE they could do…

"Sorry about that, but you kind of woke us up…" Ino said with a blush while Naruto merely crossed his arms and walked over to get his coat.

"Nah, me and my cuz were just having a little late night spar. The moonlight just seems to make it that much more enjoyable." Dirge said amicably while Naruto pulled his coat on, the sword that had been on his back having vanished as Yamato returned.

"Um, how did you pull that sword from nowhere?" Tenten asked Dirge as Naruto seemed to be the LEAST talkative out of the two and Dirge smirked.

"Trade secret babe." He offered and Tenten gave him a frown while Naruto tossed Dirge his coat. Dirge grinned at this and tossed his sword high into the air, grabbing one of his coats sleeves he then pulled it on and caught his sword in a single smooth motion.

"Show off…" Naruto said with a frown and Dirge gave him a look before Naruto walked over and handed him his bandages, allowing Dirge to rewrap his face in them.

"Why does he wear those?" Sakura asked and both Sparda's looked to one another before turning to them with identical looks.

"Fangirls…" They said at the same time, Tenten snickering as Ino and Sakura blushed, having once been fangirls themselves…

"A-ano, Naruto-Kun, w-when did you st-start using a sword?" Hinata questioned and Naruto looked at her with one eye before yawning.

"After I left…" Was all that the silver haired half devil said before turning on his heel and walking out of the room. "I'd suggest heading back to bed now. The Night Watchmen will be out soon and I'd rather not have to clean up the mess he'd make of you four…" Naruto commented simply while walking away and Dirge slapped his hand to his forehead…

"Sorry about my cuz, he's still kind of bitter about Konoha…" Dirge said then whispered to them and they all winced while nodding. "Anyways I'd still do as he said, he's right about the night watchmen at least so head on out babes. I'll see you all in the morning." And with that comment, Dirge walked out of the room while whistling another nameless tune to himself. Watching as he leaves the four girls nod to themselves before turning and walking back towards their rooms, Tenten turning back for a second and could almost swear she saw someone, shrugging it off as a simple trick of the light she walked away…

--

(Next morning…)

The Konoha nin all wandered out into the great hall, within they found Dirge doing pushups while Naruto sat in a chair reading a scroll. "Morning babes and dudes!" Dirge commented while suddenly doing the pushups with his left arm and giving a wave with the right.

"Uh, why aren't you two eating breakfast?" Sakura questioned and Naruto rolled his eyes before answering.

"Because we don't like to eat here, this is just where we stay, we normally eat at Tifa's Seventh Heaven in town." The silver haired boy allowed much to the Konoha groups confusion while Dirge grinned goofily.

"They have the best pizza and Strawberry Sundaes in the city!" He proclaimed loudly while flipping up onto his feet and then cracking his neck.

"Then why aren't you there?" Tsunade questioned and Dirge answered this time.

"We're waiting on our teammate, we're taking the exams today as well you know." Dirge explained and Konohamaru and Hanabi's teams paled at the thought of trying to take on the two.

"Why is your teammate late then?" Sakura questioned and the boys snorted.

"She… probably ran into someone who pissed her off…" Dirge allowed and as if he had somehow announced her arrival, their teammate walked through the large double doors, arms crossed and a clearly annoyed expression on her face.

"I swear, guys can't keep their hands to themselves in this town…" She grumbled under her breath Naruto giving her an annoyed look. She had spiky waist length hair that was a combination of black with blue streaks, her bangs were cut short with some covering her left eye while a couple strands hung down from behind her ears, her skin was almost unnaturally pale looking with pointed ears poking out from her hair, a blue crescent moon on her forehead, a single black stripe on each cheek, her lips colored a pale grey, and her eyes a golden amber with dark rings around them, though they only seemed to bring her eyes out more, while her nails were all black.

At the moment she was wearing a black leather buckled choker collar around her slim neck with a sleeveless mesh shirt under her black midriff bearing tank top, a pair of fingerless black leather gloves over each hand with metal plates at the back of each fist with ninja mesh over each of her forearms and NELO issue forearm protectors, a pair of tight black shorts over her legs stopping just shy of her knees, with a gray utility belt tilted over her hips, and a pair of the Akumagakure Issue Kunai-cases, one on each thigh, a pair of black calf high Shinobi-sandals with white bands over them, a pair of NELO issue Grieves over her shins with a plate over the top of each foot.

She also wore some strange armor that came around her neck while leaving the front of her throat bare, straps extending from it to a pair of black leather Pauldrons on her shoulders, straps curling down from the neck armor and pauldrons around her shoulders and back then just above and under her breasts across her throat and ribs.

"Who the hell are these guys?" Shadow suddenly asked while pointing a slender finger towards the Konoha nin, all of whom realized they had subconsciously been examining her without thinking.

"Those would be our house guests the Konoha nin…" Dirge said and the girl, Shadow, looked at them as if sizing them up for a moment.

"They don't look like much…" Shadow commented and Sakura twitched but it was Shikamaru who spoke.

"You're a Negrado…" He stated simply with a twitch and Shadow narrowed her eyes on the Nara boy.

"Half… I'm also from the Garandou clan." She said flatly while glaring at the Nara as heatedly as one would expect someone from rival clans to do.

"Lady Tsunade, what's the Garandou clan?" Sakura asked and Tsunade shivered.

"They shape shift…" She allowed gaining shocked expressions while Shadow smirked, her eyes turning blood red as she did so.

"Bingo, but I only have a small amount of that power, my skills are mostly from the Negrado clan…" She allowed then growled towards Shikamaru, only for Naruto to put a hand onto the girls shoulder.

"Calm down Shadow, don't forget to save some strength for the exams." Naruto said and Shadow nodded then looked at Shikamaru with narrowed eyes.

"He in the exams?" She asked and Tsunade answered.

"No, he's already a Chunin." She said and Shadow snorted.

"He's lucky." She offered while crossing her arms with a frown as Shikamaru briefly wished he wasn't so he could take her down a peg or three…

"Whoa everyone, chill…" Dirge said while looking around and Naruto nodded his head, Shadow frowning as she crossed her arms and glared at Shikamaru. "Now then, let's all head on over to Tifa's bar and get some grub before the exams start." Dirge then offered and Shadow turned on her heel and stalked out of the room, Naruto shaking his head as he followed her. The Konoha nin then followed as well, leaving the castle as they headed into Akumagakure proper.

--

(Tifa's Seventh Heaven…)

The bar was simple, it was two story's tall with the sign saying "Seventh Heaven", it had a nice old fashioned rustic feel to it with stools in front of the main bar, tables and chairs scattered across the room, and an old juke box to one side which made Dirge grin as he walked over to it. "Hey, Cuz, what do you want to listen too?" Dirge asked and Naruto shrugged, allowing Dirge to pick. The older of the two Sparda's grinned at this as he then picked one and pressed the button for it to start, frowning to himself when it didn't.

"Hey, isn't that Dante's…" Tsunade started to say after seeing the object only for Dirge to kick it and it to start playing a strange tune. "Yep…" She said as the lyrics for "Devils Never Cry" began to roll around the room.

"What kind of music is that?" Sakura asked while Dirge walked over to a stool with a bounce to his step.

"His kind…" Naruto said flatly while a woman walked over to them and Kakashi, Kiba, Konohamaru, and Jiraiya began to drool. The woman was as tall as Tsunade with her long dark brown hair pulled into a very low ponytail with a red band, tanned skin and red eyes; she wore a pair of gold earrings with a small white tank top and a black mini-skirt, a gray belt around her waist with suspenders coming from over her shoulders to her belt, a pair of long fingerless black gloves that covered her biceps, with fingerless red gloves over those that had black bands around her wrists with tape over her left hand and two green gems in her right, a simple elbow pad on her left arm, with a pair of red combat boots that had steel plates at the side, her black socks coming out of them.

However it was the fact she was VERY well endowed without being ridiculous like Tsunade that had them all drooling. "I need to move here…" Jiraiya said and Tsunade gave him an annoyed look while the girl walked over to Dirge and his team first.

"So what do you guys want for today?" She asked with a smile and Dirge grinned to himself.

"Pizza and a Strawberry sundae babe!" He said while crossing his arms behind his head and the girl nodded her head slowly.

"Naruto, Shadow?" She asked and Shadow answered first.

"Ramen and some Soda." She answered and Naruto hummed for a second.

"I'm thinking some nachos today Tifa, with a glass of green tea if you have it…" Naruto allowed shocking the Konoha Nin, though they idly wondered what Nachos were.

"Coming right up, the rest of you check out our menu, and if you're not from around here have them explain what you're getting." Tifa said passing some menus to the Konoha Nin then walked back into the back with a slight sway to her hips when Shadow spoke up.

"Is it just me or was she extra perky today?" Shadow questioned and Naruto nodded his head.

"Her friend Cloud was recently found, I suppose she should be feeling extra chipper…" He stated simply and Shadow made an Oh with her mouth.

"Man I can't wait for the exams! I'm going to tear right through our opponents!" Dirge said with a pump of his fist, causing Konohamaru and Hanabi's teams to consider withdrawing then and there…

"Calm down Dirge, we have a while to wait before they even begin…" Naruto reminded while Shadow had leaned forward and was now sleeping with her arms under her head for comfort…

"Does she normally do that?" Jiraiya asked seeing the girl and Naruto frowned.

"Only if she's been using her shape shifting for a while, it tires her out by burning through her stamina." He explained while they wondered why that was, seeing as most Kekkei-Genkai used Chakra. Ignoring that the Konoha Nin began to look over their menus, Tsunade and Jiraiya helping them understand what everything was on it while Tifa soon came back with, Shadow's Ramen and Soda, Naruto's Nachos, or as Tsunade called it "Chips and Cheese" and green tea, and last Dirge's Pizza with a Strawberry Sundae.

"Ahh… Now that's good eating!" Dirge said picking up one of his three slices of pizza while Shadow dived into her Ramen with a smile, Naruto rolling his eyes as he lightly pulled the chips out and munched on them.

"So I hear there starting the Chunin Exams up here for once." Tifa commented and Naruto nodded with an hmm as his answer.

"I just hope we have some tough enemies!" Dirge said simply while Naruto rubbed his chin in thought.

"We have Konoha, Kumo, Iwa, Ame, Suna, Kusa, and Otogakure all coming so I'd say we'll have some decent Nin coming in…" Naruto mused while Tsunade, who'd brought some Sake with her sputtered and then tried to regain control of her breathing.

"Oto!? Your council ACTUALLY let Oto come?!" She demanded with wide eyes and Naruto rolled his own eyes in response.

"Putting it bluntly Tsunade, even if Oro-Teme tried anything this time, it wouldn't work. For one we have the mountains all around us with a thirty-foot tall, teen foot thick gate blocking the path from any invasion force. Two, we have at least five times the amount of Shinobi as other villages and no Nuke-nin. Three, he'd have to look VERY hard to find someone willing to attack us seeing as Akumagakure isn't known as the "Hidden Demon" Village for nothing. And last, even IF he tried something we've prepared for such an event…" Naruto explained simply while Dirge nodded his head and Shadow looked at them strangely.

"Um, Naruto-nii…" Konohamaru suddenly questioned and Naruto looked at him with a sidelong glance. "What are the exams here like?" Konohamaru questioned and Naruto clicking his tongue in his mouth with a thoughtful expression.

"They test individual skills in the first few rounds, where a Jounin will test and then grade you in Kenjutsu, Taijutsu, Genjutsu, and Ninjutsu. Then the remaining Nin fights one another in the second round. But seeing as the first is broken up into four separate rounds it isn't too surprising why." Naruto explained and Konohamaru blinked.

"What if someone doesn't use a Sword?" He questioned and Naruto took a quick sip of his tea before answering.

"The first round works like this, you pass three of the four rounds and you move on, fail two and you're thrown out. It's as simple as that, no tricks, no retries until the next exam." Naruto said simply and Konohamaru gulped while wondering if his Nin, Gen, and Taijutsu were good enough to pass. Moegi, Udon, and the other Konoha Genin, especially Hanabi had similar thoughts seeing as there was NO WAY that a Hyuuga was going to pass one of these exams. After Naruto finished explaining Tifa asked if the Konoha Nin were ready to order, they each got something before Naruto looked at Shadow and Dirge who nodded…

--

(Later…)

Naruto with his Team walked towards the Examination area, a large field with places for the numerous tests. "You think you scared those Konoha Nin bad enough for them to dropout, Cuz?" Dirge questioned and Naruto crossed his arms before snorting.

"If it was that easy to get rid of them I wouldn't have even needed to leave." Naruto said simply and Dirge shrugged his shoulders, Shadow then came to the two and placed her arms over their shoulders.

"You boys need to stop all this worrying, lets get this exam over with, get out Chunin vests, and then head on to greener pastures!" Shadow said while pointing to the examination area and both Sparda's looked to one another before nodding with a grin of their own.

"Your on." They said at the same time then Shadow hit them both before walking away from them, shaking her head as she did.

"I also told you to stop saying things in sync! It's fucking creepy!" She then said and both Sparda's looked to one another before watching as the girl made her way over to the exam area.

"Is it just me, or is she getting more "Friendly" with us?" Dirge asked and Naruto looked at him with an odd look.

"She just hit us…" Naruto reminded and Dirge nodded his head.

"Yeah, she didn't just hit ME this time." He said and Naruto rubbed hi9s chin for a moment before nodding his head.

"True." He admitted before walking after Shadow, Dirge watching before pinching the bridge of his nose and followed after them. Looking around as he did, Dirge saw that the Konoha Nin was there; at least the two pipsqueak teams were, with at least two teams from every other village around as well. Misao, Yuffie, and their teammate and another Clan-Head Dusk were all present at the moment as well, though Dusk was dressed in his black cloak, a broach shaped like a skull holding it closed. Looking to the side he saw the only Otogakure team and a frown formed on his face seeing the three members and narrowed his eyes in dislike.

'_Their going to be trouble, I just know it…'_ Dirge thought to himself then walked over to Naruto and saw the other Sparda was glaring at the Oto-nin. "You put up a good act for Konoha, but you were the one who apposed Oto coming more than anyone." Dirge commented and Naruto clicked his tongue while Shadow rolled his eyes, the lines of Genin were all walking to a table where Numbers were being given out to the teams.

"What is with you boys, if it isn't Konoha it's Oto, why can't you just stop worrying?" Shadow asked with an annoyed tone, her amber eyes giving them an annoyed look while they looked at her before shaking their heads.

"Someone on this team needs to worry, all you do is beat things up." Dirge reminded and got a slap to the back of his head from the now frowning girl. "See what I mean…" He then commented and Shadow was about to give him a piece of her mind when someone called all of the examinees attention. The man was confined to a wheelchair, but it was obvious he had been strong in his youth, with short jet black hair curving down to cover his right eye with it lightly graying around his ears, his eyes were a mysterious blood color, while he wore a black suit with a white undershirt.

"Everyone listen up." The man said in a low gravely voice that gave several of them shivers while his crimson eyes scanned over the many Genin. "My name is Vincent Valentine, but you should just call me Proctor. I'll be overseeing this first exam so would everyone gather with his or her team and line up for testing." With that the Genin did as ordered, Naruto's team ending up near the back, right behind Konohamaru and Hanabi, the Oto group several teams in front of them.

"So, Vincent is looking well I see…" Dirge commented and Naruto nodded his head slowly while watching the Oto group like a hawk.

"Hey, is that Crow up there?" Shadow then questioned seeing the Jounin chosen to test the groups had been of course, Crow working with Taijutsu, Will with Genjutsu, and Anima with Ninjutsu, last was a strange Jounin, covered head to toe in black leather bands with a pair of swords on his back, obviously for Kenjutsu.

"I feel sorry for these Genin… but who is that guy?" Dirge muttered then asked while pointing to the man in bands, a simple Akuma Jounin vest over his chest.

"Not sure, but I've got a bad feeling about him." Naruto said simply and Dirge nodded his head in agreement.

"At least we know most of them…" Shadow offered and Naruto nodded his head in assent to that fact while Dirge scratched his head.

"Think that team from Ame will actually pass?" He asked then watched as Crow beat the ever loving hell out of the first of them… "Never mind…" Crow then said with Naruto chuckling in his throat as Crow literally beat the very unfortunate Genin straight into the ground.

"Well at least this shouldn't take too long…" Naruto offered with a smirk, Shadow snickering to herself before nodding in agreement seeing as Crow was known as the "Madness of Akumagakure no Sato" for nothing. It looked like things were really going to be interesting for them in these exams, that's for sure…

--

TBC…

--

AN: To answer questions about why Naruto and Dirge refer to one another as Cousins, I figure Dirge wouldn't like being called uncle, might make him feel old, and with Naruto he doesn't call Dirge Uncle because it would be weird having an Uncle only a year older than he is. That's the reason, if it makes no sense, Sorry, but I personally wouldn't call someone only a year older than me Uncle.


	14. Into Darkness

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, DMC, or anything else that might appear in this fic. I wouldn't even be writing it if I did anyways, so leave me alone you pesky lawyers!!

_**NU: Legend Reborn…**_

_**Chapter 13: Into Darkness…**_

"_It isn't a perfect world if everyone's the same, uniqueness makes us special, and specialty makes us all perfect in our own ways…"_

_By: 26 Lord Pain_

--

"Human Speech…"

_'Human Thoughts…'_

[Radio In Use…]

**"Jutsu In Use…"**

**"Demon Speech…"**

_'Demon Thoughts…'_

_**"Inner Spirit Talking…"**_

--

(Akumagakure no Sato…)

"Crow seems especially agitated today…" Naruto mused as another Genin was sent flying by the black haired man and Dirge nodded his head, Shadow barely suppressing laughter. As it went, Crow had only passed a few of the Genin, and those who passed had only done so because they managed not to be tossed around by the young man like rag dolls. Naruto was fairly certain at this point, that Crow had a bad night with his sister, more than likely because she frowned on his acts as a notorious Letcher.

"And I was actually worried about these guys? I mean, c'mon! I know Crow is our villages best Taijutsu User, but I thought at least ONE of these weaklings could have laid a hit on him by now." Shadow said mostly to herself while snickering and Naruto frowned upon seeing that the boy was wearing something new. First was a metal object around his left wrist that had studs around its edges and wrappings around the center, and a yellow feather sticking out of his headband.

"He's got a Power Wrist Accessory on his left wrist and a Chocobo Feather in his Headband…" He said with a frown and the two looked as well and grimaced slightly.

"That explains it, more power and more dexterity makes Crow one very tough opponent…" Dirge mused with a thoughtful expression and Naruto nodded his head in agreement with his cousin.

"I thought we weren't allowed to use that kind of accessory in the first part of the exams?" Shadow questioned with a pout and Naruto rolled his eyes.

"We aren't, the Proctors ARE…" He said simply and Dirge nodded his head Shadow annoyed that she couldn't use some of her own items.

"Hey look, Misao's going up next! Now this aughta be good, she might not be full grown yet but she's anything but weak!" Dirge suddenly pointed out and the three looked to see Misao going up first for her team against Crow.

"Well well, little miss Oniwabonshuu huh? Nice, maybe now I can have a decent warm-up…" Crow said mostly to himself while rolling his right shoulder.

"Warm-up!" Misao growled out while glaring at the man who got down into a stance, the smirk almost visible even through his mask.

"C'mon…" He then said as Misao lunged forward with a roundhouse kick Crow easily blocked then threw his hand forward. Misao moved at the last second however, using her hand she grabbed his wrist and then flipped her body into another kick, nailing the side of Crow's head. "Nice one." Crow commented then inwardly grinned as he slammed his fists together and ran towards Misao. "Lets see if you can block!" Crow called out as he then jumped into the air and slammed his fist into the ground, Misao flipping out of the way at the last second as sparks of Chakra rose as the ground shattered and started to rise into spikes.

"Why block when I can dodge." Misao mocked and Crow chuckled while standing up then kicked into one of the spikes, sending it flying at the girl who yelped and ducked to the side. The girl then managed to roll and weave her way between the spikes before lunging at Crow and used a head-butt to his gut. The air was expelled from the young man's lungs and he was winded just long enough for Misao to do a handstand, her legs coming up as she locked her ankles around his neck then flung the teen away.

"Alright, alright. Jeez, you pass already…" Crow conceded as he then rolled onto his back and then flipped up to his feet as Misao grinned to herself and held her arms up in victory. "Just be glad I wasn't really trying to beat you…" Crow then said, bursting the girl's bubble as she then went to the next Test, Genjutsu, in which Will formed a Genjutsu that they would have to break, and then they would have to show him their best Genjutsu skill.

"Alright! My turn now!" Yuffie said while walking forward with a grin and Crow grunted, crossing his arms and glaring at the girl.

"Yuffie huh, this aught a be interesting…" Crow mused to himself with a shake of his head before taking a combat stance while Yuffie smirked.

"Oh great, it's your other fangirl, Naruto." Shadow commented with a frown and Naruto rolled his eyes, Dirge snickering to himself.

"Jealous, Shadow?" The older Sparda teased playfully, only for Shadow to slam her fist into his jaw, making the young man grimace in pain while Naruto shook his head in annoyance.

"Yuffie's main skills are with her Shuriken and using Jutsu, unlike the rest of her team her Taijutsu is basically just street brawling. Lacking any kind of finesse or tact… though she is smart, she'll probably end up making Crow mad in order to make him sloppy during the fight." Naruto said mostly to himself and Dirge blinked.

"So? Who needs fancy as long as it gets the job done?" Dirge questioned seriously of his cousin who slapped his face.

"For once, I'm with dipshit." Shadow then offered and Naruto grunted before looking back to see that Yuffie had something up her sleeve.

"Don't underestimate me you old Crow!" She said with a grin and Crow blinked before glaring at the girl.

"I'm not old Dammit!" He growled out indignantly before lunging forward, with a quick roundhouse punch Yuffie blocked with her gauntlet, then countered with a quick kick towards the young man's head. Crow leaned back however then lunged forward with an uppercut that Yuffie had to roll in order to evade while Crow then spun on his heel as the Girl suddenly lunged at him with a Roundhouse kick. Narrowing his eyes Crow grabbed her leg by her ankle then spun her to the ground.

Groaning, Yuffie rolled out of the way as Crow used an Ax kick that would have probably broken her neck had it connected. Shaking her head Yuffie watched Crow while remaining low to the ground then lunged forwards, evading a Punch she slammed her shoulder into the young man only for him to bring both fists down onto her back, making Naruto's team wince as she fell to the ground groaning in pain. Before Crow could attack again however, Yuffie twisted her entire body into a sweeping motion, knocking Crow to the ground before flipping over onto her back into a drop kick to the teen's sternum.

"Alright Yuffie, you pass." Crow said while getting up, seeming bored as if nothing had happened to him and Yuffie managed a weak grin as she got up and then walked over to the next test with a grimace of pain.

"I think Crow went a bit to hard on her back with that last one… though she shouldn't really have called him old." Naruto mused to himself and Dirge nodded, Shadow snickering slightly till Dusk walked towards Crow.

"Oh hell yeah! Dusk is the second best Taijutsu user in the village, now this is really going to be something to see!" Dirge said with a grin under his bandages, a smirk on Naruto's lips and Shadow watched with rapt attention.

"Everyone take several steps back please!" Vincent called out upon seeing Crow and Dusk stair towards one another. The two then took a single step back from one another and Crow chuckled darkly.

"You have no idea, how long I've been waiting for this…" He said with an almost manic tone and Dusk shook his head then reached up and threw off his cloak, revealing his demonic form and frightening several of the Genin.

However, it was the mask he wore over his face that was freakier still, it was solid black and made from wood that was completely smooth, having no defining features of a humans facial structure at all. It did have two red slits for eyes and that wide jagged red Glasgow Grin over the front, a pair of horns curved off the forehead of his mask and then curved back over his head to the base of his skull, a pair of curved horns coming from the sides of the mask to wrap around his ears and point forward along his jaw. His ears poked out of the mask however, both of which were five inches long and reached into jagged points with silver earrings in each lobe, his obsidian black hair was pushed back into numerous spikes and came down to frame his masked face, while two very thin black tentacles reached down from the back of his head and passed his shoulders.

"W-what is that thing?!" One of the Genin from Amegakure demanded with wide eyes and Naruto rolled his own while Dusk crouched down, his long prehensile tail swaying back and forth behind him. Crow was the first to move forward with a quick jab that Dusk easily evaded before spinning on his heel into a roundhouse kick that Crow blocked then threw a punch at Dusks chest. The obsidian skinned demon merely hissed as he took hold of Crow's wrist, then jumped into a kick to the mans head that connected, Dusk's two talon like toes slicing into the mask Crow wore.

"Ouch…" Shadow grimaced seeing the blood flowing from the wound but Crow merely rolled back to his feet with Dusk crouching down before lunging at one another once more. Dusk twisted his body into a flurry of slashing claws and his whipping tail, Crow was just as fast as the demonic Genin, soon grabbing his tail and then throwing Dusk to side only for him to flip in the air and skid to a halt. Growling low in his throat the obsidian skinned beast lunged forward with a roar, swinging his claws once more. Crow managed to stop the claws however and kicked Dusk in the chest sending him flying back once more.

"C'mon, is that really all you got?" Crow demanded incredulously and Dusk crouched down further, looking like a wild beast.

"_**You wish…"**_ Dusk growled out in his three voices, shocking and frightening several of the Genin around them. However, when black and crimson flames then burst to life over Dusk's talons several Genin looked on in surprise and fear.

"Proctor, that can't be legal, he's using Jutsu!" One of the Genin called out and Vincent merely cracked his neck.

"Denied. Dusk doesn't use Jutsu, that's part of his own natural bloodline. It's perfectly legal to use a Bloodline in Taijutsu." Vincent reminded as Dusk then lunged at Crow, swinging his now flaming talons at the other Akuma Nin. Crow's eyes narrowed in response and he then sidestepped the first of the claws before spinning on his heel into a Roundhouse kick. Dusk grabbed the other Nin's leg and flipped him off of his feet however, landing him on his back when Dusk then twisted his body into an ax kick.

Crow maneuvered to stop this however, catching the kick and then pushing back on Dusk's leg, the obsidian skinned demon landing in a low crouch, a guttural growl coming from low in his throat. "Enough!" Vincent called out as soon as Dusk lunged forward, causing him to skid to a halt in front of Crow. "I believe you both have had your fun, it's time for the next few to run their course." Vincent ordered and Dusk nodded his head, merely looking at Crow when the flames on his hands died out. Turning on his heel Dusk then grabbed his cloak and pulled it on over his shoulders as he then walked over to Will's test, the passing Genin giving him a very wide birth.

"Idiots, Dusk is probably the nicest of all of the people on the council…" Dirge grumbled out mostly to himself with Shadow and Naruto in silent agreement with the older teen.

"Ignore them, we're up next." Naruto informed with Dirge giving a "Finally" in response once they walked forward. "Shadow, you go first, then Dirge, and I'll go last." Naruto ordered and Dirge looked at him incredulously.

"Ah c'mon man, you'll just show us both up with that lineup!" He stated and Shadow rolled her eyes while walking towards Crow, said other teen grinning in response.

"Ah finally, a Genin whose fully developed. Now I actually have something nice to look at while I kick around the cute ass." Crow mused and Shadow twitched while looking at the older teen with a glare.

"Keep your eyes on my face lecher, unless you want me to rip your balls off and shove them up your ass." Shadow threatened and Crow crossed his arms behind his head for a moment, smirking under his mask.

"Like to see you try." He offered while still smirking widely and Shadow growled while crouching down into a stance. "Alright, now we're really talking!" Crow said mostly to himself as he also crouched down and Shadow lunged forward, swinging her legs into a roundhouse he backed up a pace to evade before then slamming his fist into her gut and sending her flying back. Shadow quickly got back to her feet however and they could swear that her eyes turned green as she lunged at Crow once more, swinging her hand into a swipe into his chest and ripping through his armor.

"Shit, you're not playing are you?" Crow asked while taking a step back and noted her eyes really were green all of a sudden.

"No shit Sherlock!" She growled while lunging at Crow once more.

"Then I won't play around either!" Crow offered with a grin as Shadow ducked into a low sweeping kick that Crow avoided by flipping backwards. "Not bad, but your not quick enough, a person will see you coming with that from a mile away." Crow mused mostly to himself and Shadow growled lunging at the older teen with a high kick, which he evaded by taking a step to the side, and then spun into a kick to her waist. "Impressive, but you need a bit more subtlety, thus far all I've seen is you moving too slowly to connect and all of your moves being far too easy to read." Crow mused to himself once more and Shadow noticed something.

"Bastard! Your using that damn Jigokugan thing aren't you!?" She demanded angrily of the boy who shrugged his shoulders as if in disinterest.

"Maybe…" He offered and Shadow roared, making Naruto slap his face as she sent punches and kicks soaring at the man before finally connecting with a roundhouse, sending him skidding back.

"She really shouldn't allow her anger to get the best of her like this…" The Silver haired teen mutters with Dirge nodding his own head in agreement with his cousin. Meanwhile Shadow narrowed her eyes Crow before lunging at him once more, the dark haired older teen batting away punches and blocking kicks from the girl.

"Anger is like water…" Crow muses aloud as then girl flips into a strong roundhouse kick, sending him skidding back to the side once more. "And yourself you're like a boat…" Crow muses once more; annoying Shadow as she slams her fist into his gut then backhands the older teen, sending him rolling to the side, only to flip up. "A boat floats in water, allows it to travel." He says, annoying Shadow further.

"Would you just shut up already!" She shouts out angrily while jumping into a flying kick Crow easily rolling to the side, evading the attack.

"However, the same water that allows the boat to float…" He muses as Shadow stops and glares at Crow with panting breaths. "Also can cause the boat to sink." He says before lunging forward with a powerful uppercut to Shadows gut, knocking the wind from her before then slamming her into the ground. "You pass, but learn to control that anger for the future. Next!" Crow tells the girl then calls out loudly and Dirge walks forward, Shadow slowly getting up and walking away with an angry scowl.

"Bastard…" She mutters under her breath while Dirge stands in front of Crow and the two look at one another for a short while.

"So what'll it be? Same old routine, or should we cut loose a little with some power?" Dirge asks the older teen and Crow places a finger against his chin with a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Let's liven things up around here!" He offers and Dirge pumps a fist while crouching down, flames forming over his forearms as soon as he does, surprising those who are watching. However, unlike Dusk these flames soon vanish, a pair of strange gauntlets appearing over the teen's arms. These gauntlets looked like a dragons head was pulled over his forearms, leaving only his hands and wrists free, gold spikes covering the dark burgundy colored dragon head with gold eyes and gold metal formed over his hands, wrists and fingers.

"Alright! Ifrit and I were just itching to show off little power!" Dirge says in response and Crow scoffs slightly while taking a single step back Chakra covering over his arms and legs and forming into spiked translucent silver gauntlets and grieves.

"C'mon…" He offered and Dirge lunged forward with a flaming punch towards Crow, the older teen evading then kicking Dirge into the gut. Spinning on his heel Crow then sent Dirge flying back but the young Devil mentally smirked as he then stopped and lunged forward in a flash of red, slamming his flaming fist into Crow's gut, then spinning into a roundhouse punch to the side of his face and finished with a dual upper cut, sending the boy flying back into a skidding roll.

"Like that?" Dirge asked and Crow spun up and onto his feet to glare towards the young Sparda before crossing his arms.

"Not bad, I've seen better however." Crow mused while flipping up to his feet and then lunged forward quickly slamming his fist into Dirge's gut then moving his arms and legs into a flurry of punches and kicks that sent Dirge flying back.

"Alright! Now lets really get this party started!" Dirge called out with a very excited tone and Naruto mentally wondered if the other Genin were going to survive this with Dirge obviously enjoying himself.

"Everyone find someplace to lay low, Dirge doesn't know the meaning of hold back and I won't be accountable for any injuries sustained because you choose not to listen to me." Vincent suddenly says while moving out of the way while Dirge and Crow go at it once more, Dirge forming a fireball into one fist before throwing it at Crow, the older Teen. Crow cursed audibly while ducking low on the ground to evade the flaming ball of death that then slammed into a hill, leaving a crater and a scorch mark and surprising the other Genin into shocked awe.

"Watch it!" Crow shouted at Dirge only to see he was above him and bringing his fist down on him. Cursing once more and rolling out of the way the ground split open as soon as the boy's gauntlet encased fist connected with it. "Sneaky devil…" Crow muses mostly to himself with Dirge giving an amused chuckle in response.

"Blame my father and the "Trickster" style for that!" He says while rushing at Crow, throwing his fists out in a machinegun punch, slamming his flaming fists into the armored young man before rearing a final, flame coated fist and sent Crow flying back and skidding along the ground to a stop, his body singed all over and covered with minor burns yet the teen looked towards him before flipping onto his feet.

"Not bad. You pass, Dirge." He offered casually while brushing the small amount of soot off of himself and Dirge chuckled while making his way over to the next test, his gauntlets vanishing from his arms with a brief flash of fire as soon as he did. "Next!" Crow then called out and Naruto walked forward, watching intently were the Konoha Genin, only to be shocked when red energy began to surround the silver haired Sparda. "Same as, Dirge?" Crow asked the young teen and in response Naruto released his hold of Yamato and held his arms at his sides, flames forming over them until his Kyuubi gauntlets and grieves formed over them.

"What do you think? I actually believe that Kyuubi was more excited about this than I was…" Naruto offered with a smirk, the Konoha group gasping at the name of the demon that nearly destroyed their village being spoken of so casually.

"Alright then Sparda boy lets see some real skill at last!" Crow offered before then lunging at Naruto with surprising speed, Naruto merely side stepping the first punch before flipping into a kick then seeming to fly down with a punch to Crow sending him flying back. Crow easily flipped and righted himself in the air however and landed in a low crouch before lunging at Naruto once more, only for him to smirk and vanish into a flash of violet light, shocking all those Nin from Konoha, Kumo, and Iwa greatly as he then appeared behind Crow and lashed out with a flaming kick to his spine, sending him sprawling onto the ground.

"Was that the Hiraishin?!" One of them demanded loudly while Crow flipped to his feet and gave an annoyed look to Naruto.

"I hate it when you do that teleportation trick!" Crow grumbles angrily while quickly getting back to his feet and lunging at Naruto, only for the silver haired devil hunter to flip over him then form a red platform underneath himself and jumped into the air once more, surprising everyone once more. The silver haired teen then landed on the ground in a low crouch; smirking slightly as he turns to see an annoyed Crow turn a very annoyed glare onto him.

"Your not even taking me seriously, are you?" Crow asks and Naruto shrugs his shoulders with a disinterested expression on his face.

"Possibly…" He admits dully and Crow narrows his eyes, the silver chakra gauntlets and grieves over his arms and legs pulsing. _'I know he was going to show off…'_ Dirge thinks to himself with his arms crossed and watching his cousin with a frown on his face hidden by his mask and Shadow snickers.

"What?" Dirge asks the girl and she gives him a look.

"Now whose jealous?" She quips with her arms crossed and Dirge mocks her voice for a few moments before watching as Naruto looks at Crow as he crouches back.

"Okay mister Sparda. I know your family likes to play with people for a good laugh or something." Crow said aloud before silver Chakra began to flow off of his body and the teen took a crouched position. "Unfortunately I don't, and considering you're the last Genin in line, I don't have to hold anything back!" With that Crow launched himself forward with a powerful roundhouse kick, sending Naruto flying back and skidding back along the ground.

"Whoa…" One of the Konoha Genin said aloud just as Naruto then got up and cracked his neck, a wide grin splitting his face as strange black veins began to rise over his skin, eyes glowing a demonic red.

"Now I'm feeling **motivated!"** Naruto says with a grin, his voice distorting near the end into a metallic hiss of some kind before both Naruto and Crow lunged at one another…

--

(??)

"And so the Sons of Sparda show themselves again at long last…" The voice of the Scion muses as he looks down into a spinning orb, within it showing Naruto and Crow fighting one another when a person dressed in all black walks beside of him.

"Soon it begins then?" He questions and the Scion gives a hollow chuckle, a single slitted amber eye looming in the darkness of his hood.

"No, not yet, our pawn still needs to face the boy… Only then will we revive the Temen-Ni-Gru…" The Scion says darkly as a smirk forms over his nearly hidden features and turns to the person standing at his side. "And only then will you have the power you seek." He says with a smirk as the person in black turns on his heel walking towards the exit when the Scion smirks once more. "Entertain him, make him use his powers to defeat you… I must know the true limits of that boys abilities…" The Scion orders and the person grits his teeth before letting out a shaking breath.

"Very well…" He allows while walking out of the room and The Scion looks down at Naruto as he finishes his Taijutsu test. Watching the quick Gen and Ninjutsu tests the Scion grins once more as only a few of the Genin stay for the Kenjutsu exam, others staying to watch them…

"Now this should truly prove to be a most interesting test for the young Sparda's…" The Scion says mostly to himself before leaning forward to watch the upcoming show, after all, a Sparda was known for their skill with a sword…

--

TBC…

--

_**Naruto's current Devil Arms:**_

_**Devil Arm: Weapon Type: Demons Original Name: Element(s)…**_

_**Yamato: O-Katana: Yama of the Mountains: Steel/Wind…**_

_**Kyuubi: Gauntlets and Greaves: Kyuubi no Youko: Earth/Fire…**_

_**Gilver: Katana: Vergil Sparda: Steel/Spectral (Ghost)…**_

Luce & Umbra: Chain Blades: Aubrey: Light / Dark…Death Penalty: Tri-barreled Handgun: Chaos: Darkness…

--

_**Dirge's Current/Known Devil Arms:**_

_**Rebellion: Broadsword: ??: Steel/Blood…**_

_**Alastor: Broadsword: Alastor: Lightning…**_

_**Ifrit: Gauntlets: Ifrit: Fire…**_

_**Ebony & Ivory: Customized Handguns: None: Steel…**_

--


End file.
